Fiore
by Lady Vi-Da
Summary: "Cuando deseas algo de corazón, el universo entero confabula para que se realice". Él era un sujeto huraño e insondable. Ella era un alma pura con una trágica historia. Él era alguien sumido en el dolor y el despecho. Ella acababa de perder al amor de su vida. Él era uno de los escritores más importantes del momento. Y ella, con su dulzura, se convirtió en su fuente de inspiración.
1. Tristeza: Lo que fue y no será

Saludos, mis muy estimados lectores. ¿Qué tal su día? ¿O noche? (la cortesía nunca ha estado demás). Bueno, luego de abandonar durante años el mundo de los fics (Y de olvidad mis contraseñas de otros usuarios en más de una ocasión a los largo de muchos años -.- ), he tomado la iniciativa de regresar mostrando esta historia a la que le empecé a trabajar hacer cuatro años. No fue fácil para mi el aceptar publicarla, pero pienso que le he puesto el suficiente corazón como para intentarlo.

Aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a CLAMP. Pero busco, de antemano, conservar ciertos rasgos de sus psicologías para hacer más creíble la historia.

Ya, sin más preámbulo, sólo me permito desearles un buen viaje a este universo de letras y les motivo a dejarme comentarios, pues para mi, como autora, es muy importante su opinión.

Sin más…. Bon voyage!

...

**Fiore**

**.**

Capítulo 1: Tristeza. Lo que fue y no será

.

_Sakura Kinomoto siempre pudo haberse caracterizado por ser una niña diferente, más allá de un porqué. Tal vez era el suave timbre de su voz, la pureza de su corazón o el espíritu libre que poseía, el cuál dejaba salir al empezar a correr por el parque como una cierva en el bosque. Posiblemente fuera el cómo sus cortos cabellos se dejaban acariciar por el viento, o la manera en la que reía cuando se apenaba ante los halagos hacia ella._

_La verdad no se sabía y tal vez nunca se descubriría, pero algo que había claro es que ella no era un espécimen que se encontrara fácilmente en el planeta Tierra._

_Era un sábado cómo cualquier otro en el frío mes de febrero, que no parecía tan frío al vivir ella en una zona costera. Sakura se encontraba sentada en un inmenso sofá rojo que se situaba en una lujosa sala llena de objetos viejos, frágiles y valiosos; por lo que se veía en el dilema sobre qué debía tocar y qué no. La destartalada mesa de madera que tenía al frente podía ser testigo de su gran estado de incomodidad._

_A su lado, un niño no muy mayor que ella la veía, divertido._

_-¿Está todo bien? Sakura- preguntó con cordialidad. La niña Kinomoto sonrió, sin evitar ruborizarse al hacerlo._

_-Sí, es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a ver tantos lujos en un mismo lugar. Tienes una casa muy bonita, Hien- declaró sinceramente. El niño también rió y negó con la cabeza al hacerlo._

_-Te sorprendería lo aburrida que puede llegar a ser- repuso, encogiéndose de hombros._

_Hien Li era el hermano gemelo de un amigo de Eriol Hiraguizawa, el mejor amigo de Sakura. Los habían presentado meses atrás y, por casualidad del destino, se habían llevado bastante bien por lo que era claro el motivo del por qué se encontraba ella en la residencia Li en esos instantes. Hien era un muchacho cuya simpatía había logrado ganarse el afecto de muchos, además de ser bastante atractivo para varias chicuelas del sexo opuesto cuyas hormonas habían apenas empezado a despertar. De tez bronceada, revuelta cabellera marrón, labios finos, nariz pulida y unos intensos ojos negros que parecían de carbón. Todos decían que él y su gemelo, Syaoran, eran perfectamente la misma copia, idénticos en todos y cada uno de sus aspectos físicos… salvo por los ojos, pues al parecer los de Hien eran mucho más oscuros que los de su hermano._

_Sin embargo Sakura no podía afirmar aquello pues, por muy raro que pareciese, jamás lo había visto. Si mucho apenas recordaba que tenía un nombre. Hien rió, al ver lo distraída que se tornó la niña de nueve años durante unos momentos y, con suavidad, empezó a zarandearla por el hombro._

_-¿Segura que todo está bien?- insistió, ya tornándose más serio. Sakura se estremeció ante su mirada y, sin saber porqué, volvió a bajar la cabeza hacia sus manos, sonrojándose más de lo que ya estaba. Había algo en Hien Li que la perturbaba bastante y ella lo sabía, pues llevaba varias semanas sintiendo lo mismo cada que lo tenía cerca. Hien siempre se hacía el desentendido, más no era idiota y podía deducir fácilmente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ella._

_-En un par de meses será mi cumpleaños- soltó atropelladamente- Tomoyo me sugiere que haga una fiesta, pero no tengo muchas ganas de hacerla, aunque estoy empezando a considerarlo._

_-Eso me parece muy bien._

_-Y bueno, en caso de que la haga, me preguntaba si a ti te gustaría…- empezó a decir pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta principal que se abrió de par en par y, sin miramientos, volvió a azotarse. La mirada de ambos se centró en el pasillo fuera de la sala, que quedaba al frente de la puerta, y en las escalera que ahí mismo daban vía al segundo piso._

_Sakura estaba atenta al recién llegado, por lo que no pudo ver la sonrisa torcida y amarga que soltó Hien. A él no le fue tan difícil adivinar de quien se trataba pues murmuró por lo bajo algo que se entendió como un "llegó más temprano". Sakura se preguntaba quién era y casi soltó un grito ahogado al escuchar su voz cansina tras la pared._

_-Hermano, no olvides que hoy te toca a ti hacer la cena- fue todo lo que dijo, refiriéndose evidentemente a Hien. Sakura sintió nervios y sus verdes ojos brillaron de ansiedad, ¡por fin conocería en famoso gemelo de su amigo! Hien, lejos de hallarse tan sorprendido como ella, bufó exasperado._

_-Relájate, lobito, no pienso dejarnos morir de hambre- un gruñido provino del otro lado de la pared y provocó una sonrisa triunfante en Hien. Al parecer su hermano odiaba que lo llamasen así._

_-Cierra la boca, Hien- repuso de mala gana ya dejándose ver al empezar a subir por las escaleras aunque no sin antes enviarle una sincera mirada de odio a su hermano. Sin embargo sintió un poco de desconcierto al descubrir a Sakura viéndolo como si fuera una especie de monstruo de laboratorio._

_Ella no cabía en sí de la sorpresa, ¡Eran exactos! Mismo cabello desordenado, mismas cejas pobladas, misma piel bronceada, ¡Todo! Salvo por los ojos que, ciertamente, tenían distintas tonalidades. Hien, único testigo de la batalla de miradas, sonrió._

_-Syaoran, te presento a Cerezo- se limitó a decir, refiriéndose a Sakura al lado suyo. Syaoran no disimuló en nada su incredulidad y tampoco el desprecio que adquirió su expresión segundos después: ¡lo que le faltaba! ¡Más niñitas tontas en la casa!_

_-Como sea- murmuró al seguir con su trayecto y perderse por completo en el segundo piso._

_Sakura lo vio partir sin poder evitar el fruncir el ceño._

_-¡Qué grosero!- exclamó bastante ofendida. Hien rió largamente, apretándose el estomago al hacerlo, pues le regocijaba las diversas reacciones que su gemelo podía provocar sin siquiera proponérselo. Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada, haciendo un encantador puchero, consiguiendo sólo que el joven Li riera con más ganas._

_Duraron así por más tiempo y no fue hasta que Sakura amenazó con irse que Hien la tomó de la mano y, secándose una lágrima entre jadeos y el eco de algunas risas, le pidió perdón._

_-Syaoran es una persona difícil, estoy acostumbrado a ello… pero tú no, es por eso que tus reacciones causan tanta gracia- se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros. Sakura no pareció satisfecha con ello - Por favor Sakura, jamás me burlaría de ti. Es más… volviendo a lo de antes, me encantaría ir a tu fiesta de cumpleaños._

_El semblante de Sakura cambió al instante y, con brillos en sus ya luminosos ojos verdes, se viró a él._

_-¿De verdad?- quiso cerciorarse. Hien sonrió, apretando más la pequeña mano que tenía sujeta._

_-Todo por verte feliz… querida Sakura._

_Y se quedaron mirando largo rato. Sakura quiso abrazarlo en forma de agradecimiento por ser tan especial con ella pero se contuvo, pues bien sabía que él no era del tipo de hombres que le gustaran esas cosas. Así que sólo sonrió tímidamente, ruborizándose de nuevo al hacerlo. Hien captó el mensaje y también sonrió. No volvieron a tocar el tema, aunque tampoco era necesario, pues ambos sabían de sobra que algo había cambiado entre ellos._

_._

Una joven de veintidós años, larga y enmarañada cabellera castaña, atuendos algo amplios para su fino cuerpo y ojos verdes tremendamente apagados caminaba de un lado a otro transportando cajas que emplearía a la hora de la mudanza. Acababa de sellar una en la que llevaba los cuadros de la casa y ahora se sentaría un rato en la vieja biblioteca para ver qué libros dejaría para su próxima residencia, aunque lo más seguro fuese que terminara botando la mayoría.

No quería seguir sufriendo… no quería recordarlo a él en cada nueva portada que veía aunque a Hien Li, su ex prometido, nunca le gustó leer.

Sacudiendo la cabeza en lugar del polvo para reordenar nuevamente las ideas, se sentó en el frío suelo y empezó con la difícil labor que tendría que seguir al cabo. Los años en la ciudad habían hecho que el tono dorado de su piel desapareciera sin decir adiós y los sucesos que trajo consigo el paso del tiempo eran los responsables de que dejara de ser la Sakura Kinomoto que alguna vez pareció brillar por cuenta propia. Se había visto obligada a madurar, y no de la mejor manera.

-Perdóname, Dr. Jekyll- dijo antes de dejar caer en la desolada caja un libro titulado El Extraño caso del Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde de Robert Louis Stevenson. Siempre le gustó esa historia e incluso escribió un poema sobre ésta, al que dejó perdido en el olvido.

Sacó dos nuevos libros y los comparó entre sí, aburrida. Luego los dejó caer en la caja, sin remordimiento.

-Adiós, Dorian... adiós, Drácula… si Stocker leyera las historias de vampiros que se escriben hoy en día creo que se estaría revolcando en su tumba- musitó, dejando a Drácula de Bram Stocker reposar junto con El Retrato de Dorian Gray de Oscar Wilde.

Y así continuó el resto de la mañana, desempolvando y desechando libros que donaría a la caridad. Pronto a los primeros tres también les acompañó El extranjero de Camus, Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada de Neruda, las tragedias griegas de Sófocles y Los Miserables de Víctor Hugo. No se sintió capaz de abandonar a Hamlet, Romeo y Julieta ni Macbeth, todas obras de Shakespeare, por lo que los empacó en la caja continua, y siguió sacando más libros. Conservó una novela de Megumi Sakamoto, una escritora contemporánea del país y otra de Fa Ying, proveniente de China. Desechó otro libro de un escritor estadounidense, uno de la India y una obra de teatro de Corneille.

Se vio obligada a traer otra caja una vez que la primera se llenó para poder continuar con su labor y así lo hizo hasta que la biblioteca quedó casi vacía. Ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo y no quedaban más de diez libros pendientes, por lo que limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su mano y suspiró, satisfecha. Pronto terminaría con ello. Sujetó su enmarañado cabello en una simple coleta para refrescarse un tanto mientras estiraba la mano y sacaba el siguiente libro, bastante grueso y de pasta dura. Frunció el ceño: ese no recordaba haberlo leído.

Sin embargo se arrepintió a los pocos segundos de haberlo tomado pues fue inevitable que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par y que un nudo bloqueara su garganta al ver la portada. Se veía la imagen de un bosque fantasmal en medio de la noche, mal pintado al óleo y, al lado de una cristalina laguna, reposaba una katana que parecía haber sido enterrada en tiempos de antaño. En la parte superior rezaba, con letras doradas, el título del libro junto con el autor:

…

Claro de luna de Syaoran Li.

Cerró los párpados temblorosos y dejó caer el libro, en el suelo, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza y dibujaba en su rostro una mueca de dolor. ¿¡Qué el destino jamás dejaría de darle motivos para recordarlo!? Ahora lo hacía con su desaparecido hermano gemelo…

Aún recordaba la primera y última vez que vio ése libro…

.

_-¡Ya llegué!- exclamó una radiante Sakura, abriendo la puerta de su departamento. Ahí estaba un Hien mayor, digno de ser el vicepresidente de la corporación Li, la empresa de su padre. A sus veintitrés años lucía tan agradable como siempre, con sus trajes finos de ejecutivo, sus cabellos siempre revueltos y sus ojos negros que jamás dejaban el brillo del ayer. Sakura, con veinte años para ése entonces, se acercó al sillón donde estaba su novio y se inclinó para plantarle un suave beso en los labios._

_Hien sonrió, mirándola con ternura._

_-Hoy vine temprano, como te prometí- susurró contra su rostro. Sakura se encogió de hombros, sonrojándose un poco al hacerlo._

_-Gracias- contestó, sentándose a su lado y dándole un abrazo que, cómo era de esperarse, él no correspondió. La joven Kinomoto entendía y aceptaba que Hien no fuera de ése tipo de afectos, pero no podía evitar sentirse triste algunas veces pues, como todos en el mundo, necesitaba sentirse querida así fuese una vez al año._

_Habían días en los que llegaba a creer que él simplemente no la deseaba, por ser fea, torpe, gorda, desaliñada y muchas otras cosas que suponía ver cada que se miraba críticamente al espejo. Pero aquellos pensamientos nadie los conocía y lo más seguro es que ocultos continuarían._

_Triste ante esos pensamientos, decidió entonces poner un tema de conversación y fue ahí que encontró, bajo el brazo de Hien, un libro que parecía ser nuevo. Sakura se sintió extrañada, ¿Desde cuándo a Hien le gustaba leer?_

_-¿Y eso?- preguntó, señalando el libro con el índice. Hien rió con ganas, aunque algo triste a la vez._

_-No es nada, lo vi y quise comprarlo. Es de Syaoran._

_-Syaoran…- repitió Sakura, tornándose pensativa. ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre? Estaba segura que le sonaba. Hien, captando lo que la intrigaba, rió bastante apagado y le dio un fugaz beso en la cabeza. Luego levantó el libro y su vista se perdió por completo en la portada._

_-Mi hermano, el escritor- contestó en un murmullo apenas audible. La muchacha no volvió a tocar el tema pues sabía lo poco agradable que era para Hien el rememorar a su hermano y más aún desde que éste había decidido cortar todo contacto con él y el resto de la familia._

_._

Apretó fuertemente los labios conteniendo las ganas de llorar y se llevó una mano al corazón, como si este estuviera cayéndose en pedacitos. Inhaló profundamente en un intento de calmarse y lo consiguió, pues tuvo el suficiente coraje para coger el libro a su lado y mirarlo nuevamente.

-Claro de luna…- leyó con la voz apagada. Había escuchado más de una vez el nombre de esa obra en labios ajenos y todos decían algo positivo al respecto, que el autor era definitivamente un gran escritor. Pero nunca asoció esa historia con el gemelo "perdido" de su ex prometido, ni tampoco fijó su mayor interés en ella.

Pero ahora las cosas empezaban a cambiar: ¿Qué tal escribiría el famoso Syaoran Li?

Riiiing...Riiiing…

Dio un pequeño respingo a causa del susto que recibió de improviso y tomó el teléfono que, curiosamente, lo tenía al otro lado. Dudó unos instantes, pero al final contestó tras un sonoro y cansado suspiro.

-Habla Sakura- fue todo lo que dijo a la espera de una respuesta. Pero, por suerte, quién llamaba era su siempre fiel amigo Eriol.

"Sakura, soy yo" contestó desde el otro lado de auricular "¿Cómo estás?"

-Supongo que bien, ha sido una dura mañana. Pero pronto terminaré de empacar- repuso, embozando una muy tenue sonrisa- ¿Cómo va el tema del departamento?

"A eso llamo. Verás, sólo encontré uno disponible. No es del todo malo, pero no sé si quieras vivir ahí…"

-No veo porqué no, si tú me lo recomiendas debe ser porque es apto para mí- dijo Sakura, sellando despreocupadamente una de las cajas con cinta. Quien pareció incómodo fue Eriol al otro lado de la línea.

"Sabía que me dirías eso, por eso lo reservé…" murmuró "Pero antes que nada déjame advertirte que en ése mismo edificio vive un amigo mío y pues… No sé, no creo que sea buena idea que estés cerca de él."

-¿Es algún tipo de violador o qué?- bromeó la castaña, o al menos se esforzó por sonar divertida. Eriol intentó reír, pero la tensión se lo impidió.

"No, es algo tonto cuando se lo propone, incluso ácido y distante. Pero respeta bastante a aquellos que se han ganado su confianza… muy pocos la verdad"

-Entonces no hay problema, de todas maneras no pretendo socializar mucho con él. Vivir y dejar vivir, esa será nuestra regla. ¿Algo más?

Eriol tardó en responder buscando que palabras decir, por lo que Sakura pareció preocuparse por primera vez: Eriol siempre fue una persona suelta, que te dice las cosas de frente y sin pelos en la lengua… entonces ¿Por qué le estaba dando tantas vueltas al asunto? ¿Qué había detrás de todo eso?

-¿Eriol…?

"Insisto, Sakura, en verdad no es buena idea que te vayas allá… no al menos con todo lo de Hien encima" balbuceó atropelladamente. La joven Kinomoto apretó los puños e intentó, nuevamente, no echarse a llorar ahí mismo.

No… ya no más.

-Precisamente es por Hien que necesito irme de aquí cuanto antes, entiéndelo, ya no lo soporto más- y, sin poder evitarlo, se le quebró la voz al hablar. Eriol pareció entender que metió la pata y, tras un minuto entero de silencio, se aventuró a hablar con la voz más grave.

"Lo siento, sabes que no fue mi intención" musitó "Pero lo que te estoy diciendo es casi tan delicado como lo que estás viviendo ahora, Sakura, por favor, sólo quiero tu bienestar. ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa o a la de Tomoyo? Te recibiríamos con los brazos bien abiertos y puedes estar ahí todo el tiempo que gustes. Sabes que no nos incomodaría. Ambos te queremos mucho."

-¡Lo sé, yo…! Lo sé…- soltó un suspiro, llevándose una mano a la frente, intentando controlarse. Y de nuevo se tragó todo lo que sentía, dejando fluir una monótona voz- Y te lo agradezco, no sé qué sería de mí si no los tuviera a ustedes dos. Pero quiero… no, más bien necesito… estar sola. Si en verdad me aprecias tanto entonces espero que respetes mi decisión, Eriol… por favor.

Eriol suspiró, al parecer resignado, y murmuró inentendibles cosas por lo bajo antes de dignarse a dar una respuesta definitiva.

"No piensas cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad?" el silencio de Sakura confirmó por completo su suposición, haciéndolo soltar aire nuevamente a causa de la pesadez "De acuerdo, cómo quieras, pero me consta que te lo advertí. Paso por ti y tus cosas mañana para que te termines de instalar."

-Gracias Eriol, eres el mejor- comentó la castaña, soltando la primera sonrisa sincera en mucho tiempo, aunque pequeña y bastante imperceptible.

"Si, y también un estúpido por darle gusto a mi terca a amiga, pero bueno" refunfuñó "Estaremos hablando mañana entonces, llámame si necesitas algo…"

-De acuerdo.

"Y Sakura" hubo una pequeña pausa "Recuerda que no estás sola… así que te pido un favor que te hará bien y de paso se lo hará a los demás…"

-¿Qué cosa?

"Déjalo ir" dijo, haciendo especial énfasis a esas dos palabras "Sé que suena duro, pero sólo así podrás seguir con tu vida. En fin, supongo que tienes mucho que pensar. Hablaremos mañana"

-Seguro… hasta mañana, Eriol- murmuró para luego colgar el teléfono.

Aunque no lo mencionara, esas palabras le habías caído como un balde de agua helada. Recogió las rodillas y ocultó el rostro entre estas, pero no lloró, aunque ganas tampoco le hacían falta.

¡Dejarlo ir! ¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil! ¡Cómo si hubiera sabido desde el principio que, dos meses atrás, el avión privado de la corporación Li se terminaría estrellando camino a Tailandia y que en ése accidente terminaría falleciendo (aún tan joven y con toda una vida por delante) su prometido, su querido Hien Li!

Cómo si eso fuese algo que pasara todos los días…

Con el corazón oprimido se abrazó aún más fuerte, agradeciendo el silencio que la rodeaba en aquellos momentos.

.

.

"_Me juraste amor entre besos apasionados, enlazaste tu vida a la mía cuando nos fundimos el uno en el otro durante tantas noche que fueron nuestras… sólo nuestras, mi musa… o diré mi perdición… porque aunque te fuiste con otro me tienes aún a tus pies. Soy patético…si… eso es lo que soy…"_ gruñó por lo bajo al leer sus propias palabras y, con más fuerza de la necesaria, oprimió la tecla "borrar" de su computador portátil. Nuevamente la hoja había quedado en blanco, virgen… esperando que él la tatuara con su arte.

Pero lastimosamente ése día pareció que tampoco se llevaría ese gusto. ¡Maldición! ¡No podía escribir algo así!

Frunció aún más las pobladas cejas y se incorporó de su escritorio, camino a la cocina. Necesitaba relajarse y a lo mejor una buena copa de vino ayudaría a lograrlo. Su casa estaba hecha un físico desastre, con libros por doquier, apuntes, botellas y cajas de comida que había pedido a domicilio. Siempre fue un hombre tremendamente ordenado, pero todo había cambiado desde que ella se había marchado.

Porque así era: desde hacía cinco meses Syaoran Li podía presumir que su vida se había convertido en una total y completa…

-Mierda –masculló por lo bajo al golpearse la cabeza intentando abrir la alacena. Maldijo para sí el haberse vuelto tan despistado y, con algo de agresividad, arrebató la botella de vino de su lugar. El contenido llegaba a la mitad, sería suficiente para esa noche.

Volvió a cerrar la alacena, sin molestarse siquiera en tomar una copa y, a paso lento, caminó hacia la sala de estar dónde se dejó hundir pesadamente en uno de los sillones. Su mente estaba estéril de ideas y aquello empezaba a sacarlo de quicio.

Sin esperar más, dio el primer sorbo de la botella.

Debía pensar en una nueva historia pronto si quería mantener la vida que, hasta ahora, había estado llevando. Pero ni el tiempo, ni su imaginación habían estado del todo de su lado. Hizo una mueca, meditabundo: a lo mejor podría hablar esta vez de un personaje femenino como protagonista.

Dio el segundo sorbo a la botella, esta vez bebiendo más vino, permitiendo que un hilillo escapara furtivamente de la comisura de sus labios.

Una vez que tragó por completo y limpió su boca con el dorso de la mano bufó, entrecerrando los ojos ámbares que empezaban a mostrar señales de embotamiento. ¡Por supuesto que no hablaría de una mujer! ¡Eso no entretenía a nadie! Mejor de otro personaje varón, si… un sujeto de la élite inglesa que vivió entre los siglos XIX y XX.

Bebió nuevamente, saboreando lo dulce que empezaba a parecerle el licor.

Se llamaría James, tendría menos de treinta años pero no tendría a nadie en el mundo, salvo su status.

Repitió varias veces el ritual de beber uno que otro sorbo hasta que vació casi por completo la botella y sus mejillas, sonrojadas, delataban que tan grave era su estado de embriagues. Entre más bebía, más despechado y furioso se mostraba.

Puso a James huérfano, criado por un tío lejano que lo odiaba e ideó todo tipo de sucesos que lo persiguieron hasta enloquecerlo. Al final se suicida una vez que reconoce que su miserable vida no tiene sentido.

Al diablo los finales felices, estaba harto de ellos… además ya la gente se estaba haciendo la idea de que el mundo era un asco y que los finales felices sólo formaban parte de los cuentos de hadas. ¿Y los niños? ¡Qué se fueran acostumbrando a esa idea! Tal vez así no se sentirán tan decepcionados una vez que decidan salir al mundo real.

Syaoran ahogó un hipido y, lleno de aflicción, bajó la cabeza y se agarró los rebeldes cabellos castaños con más fuerza de la debida. Los odiaba a todos. Desde su padre (por haberlo desheredado cuando decidió seguir su sueño de convertirse en escritor) hasta su vecino del piso de abajo, que no tenía culpa alguna de su situación. Maldijo nuevamente y, ésta vez con el dolor y la frustración intactos en la mirada, subió la vista a un retrato que aún reposaba sobre la repisa en la pared.

En él descansaba una foto en la que se encontraba plasmada la imagen de él feliz abrazando a su entonces novia, una hermosa mujer de lacio cabello azabache y ojos rojos que parecían llevar dentro un potente volcán a punto de hacer erupción. De ella lo cautivó su espontaneidad, su decisión, su seguridad y picardía. La amaba… había pensado incluso en proponerle matrimonio. Pero un día como cualquier otro se fue, sin avisar, ni estar peleados siquiera. Syaoran movió cielo, mar y tierra para buscarla, preocupado, con el corazón en la mano pensando en un posible secuestro… cuando, de casualidad, la vio salir en las noticias con una brillante sonrisa en rostro y acompañada de un importante y adinerado sujeto ( mucho mayor que ella) con quién, según las noticias, contraería matrimonio pronto. Ése día sintió, de manera literal, como su corazón se partió en miles de millones de pedazos y despertó, al día siguiente, en una taberna de quinta tras la borrachera más grande de su vida. No había visto, leído o escuchado noticias desde ése instante pues sólo representarían malas noticias para él. Llevaba cinco meses desintonizado del mundo, y de ella… su musa… su perdición.

Meiling

-¿Quién querría star con un ezcritor fragazado? Nadie… ni ziquiera ra popia famiria- musitó arrastrando las palabras y ya despidiendo un molesto aroma a alcohol. Sonreía y señalaba el retrato, acusador, como si éste pudiera oírlo en ésos momentos. Luego levantó la botella, cambiando su sonrisa cínica a una ironica- Bindo po ti, po que tu vida no sté tan podrida como la mía… zorra.

Y sin arrepentirse o sin nadie a quién pedir perdón después, bebió el último trago de la botella, antes de ésta terminara rodando sin rumbo fijo cuando cayó sobre el suelo alfombrado una vez que nuestro dolido escritor logró conciliar el sueño en medio de la molesta resaca.

.

.

Sakura inhaló mucho aire y miró por última vez su hogar vacío antes de darse la vuelta hacia el carro de un joven de aproximados veintiséis años, tez nívea, cabellos negros con reflejos azules (como el ala de un cuervo) y ojos grises enmarcados por unas gafas de montura redonda; quién la miraba preocupado una vez que empacó en la parte posterior del vehículo la última caja de la muchacha.

Sabía de sobra lo mucho que le dolía a su amiga aquella situación y prefirió quedarse callado hasta que la tensión bajara un tanto.

-Vámonos ya, Eriol- imploró la castaña con la cabeza gacha oculta entre mechones rebeldes de cabello. Eriol la sujetó por los hombros durante unos minutos y luego le abrió la puerta del copiloto, indicándole que se sentara. Sakura obedeció sin chistar.

Al poco rato Eriol tomó su lugar y encendió el vehículo ya dispuesto a partir de ahí para siempre. Sakura, por otra parte, se veía más ida que nunca.

-¿Quieres que nos detengamos por algo de tomar?- preguntó el Hiraguizawa mostrando su consternación. Odiaba ver a su mejor amiga en ese estado tan deplorable. Ella le otorgó una de esas sonrisas falsas que, con el tiempo, supo perfeccionar bastante bien.

-Gracias, pero no, no te preocupes. Lo único que quiero es llegar cuanto antes a mi nuevo departamento- confesó con una voz apenas audible. Eriol suspiró, incómodo.

-Sakura yo… - reflexionó qué palabras decir y, cuando se detuvieron frente a un semáforo, aprovechó para mirarla con cierto temor- Sabes que sólo quiero lo mejor para ti… así que, si te topas con algo que te resulte desagradable, no olvides que fue decisión tuya quedarte ahí. Me consta que te lo advertí.

Sakura lo miró incluso cuando el carro volvió a avanzar una vez el semáforo cambió de color, con la interrogante de qué era lo que le ocultaba. Pero luego negó con la cabeza, con la certeza de que no podía ser tan malo como manifestaba.

Ése Eriol siempre había sido un exagerado.

-Soy una adulta responsable, creo que sabré manejar esto- aseguró, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ya eran pasadas las tres de la tarde y el sol, avecinando su pronto ocultamiento, era prueba fehaciente de aquello. Sakura observaba la ventana distraídamente, con el mentón apoyado sobre la mano, pensando en tantas cosas que hubiera mejor preferido dejar de lado. Rogaba por no encontrarse con nadie ya que ése día se sentía especialmente fea; quería llegar pronto al lugar para poder echarse a dormir, pensaba en Hien…

Suspiró: Hien Li era la última persona a la cual quería recordar en esos momentos.

Se asustó cuando sintió la mano de Eriol sobre su hombro, quién le indicó suavemente que ya habían llegado. Bajaron frente un edificio en un estado no tan deteriorado e ingresaron con las cajas y maletas, pidiendo hablar con la administradora. Ella había resultado ser una mujer bajita, rechoncha, de piel arrugada y alegres ojos oscuros que aún podían reflejar la picardía de tiempos de antaño. Su nombre era Chiyo Sakaichi y fue especialmente amable al recibirlos; pero lo más extraño fue verla reír cuando Eriol mencionó qué departamento había solicitado.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, señora Sakaichi?- preguntó Sakura, desconcertada. La anciana mujer negó con la cabeza mientras le pasaba las llaves del departamento.

-No es nada, querida, es sólo que tu domicilio queda al frente del 309… el hombre que vive ahí es algo ermitaño, por lo que pienso que sería interesante ver cómo reaccionará cuando vea a la linda jovencita que tiene de vecina- explicó, acariciándole maternalmente el rostro. Sakura estuvo tan atenta sonriéndole de vuelta que no se percató de la horrible mueca que dibujó Eriol en esos momentos.

Sakura se instaló en un departamento que tenía inscrito en la puerta un desgastado "308" color bronce con la ayuda de Eriol pues la señora Sakaichi no tardó en dejarlos. Acomodaron la comida, la cama (que era lo más importante) y el mayor contenido de las cajas. Finalizaron una vez que el cielo empezó a oscurecer y, ya más agotados, decidieron ocuparse de las otras cosas al día siguiente. La joven Kinomoto se sentía extrañamente bien: el departamento no era muy amplio, pero si acogedor. No tardaría en acostumbrarse a ese lugar.

Eriol, por otra parte, se tornaba cada vez más tenso y se negaba a darle a Sakura alguna explicación válida. Parecía nervioso.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- insistió la castaña, viéndolo dudosamente mientras lo acompañaba a la salida del edifico, abandonando la puerta de su nuevo "hogar". Eriol hizo un ademán con la mano, indicándole que dejara de preocuparse por eso.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes por mí- afirmó. Sakura frunció el ceño, no del todo convencida. Giraron al pasillo de la izquierda con el propósito de bajar por las escaleras.

-Bueno, si tú lo di…- no pudo terminar la frase al sentir como chocaba con alguien por lo que casi se estrella contra el suelo, pero fue una suerte que pudiera mantener el equilibrio a tiempo. Roja de vergüenza juntó las manos para pedir disculpas pero, una vez que se aventuró a mirar al desconocido, perdió por completo el color de su piel. Su corazón, por un momento, dejó de latir y el tiempo, por igual, se detuvo.

Syaoran, que acababa de llegar tras hacer unas breves compras, la miró con exasperación. ¿Y esa de dónde había salido? Quiso simplemente seguir derecho pero, por alguna extraña razón no se movió, pues ver esos ojos que lo miraban como si fuera una especie de espanto le causaba una vaga sensación de déjà-vu.

Esos ojos ya los había visto, ¿pero dónde? Ninguno de los dos escuchó murmurar a Eriol por lo bajo algo que sonó como un "te lo advertí". Sakura estaba en shock al ver a ese muchacho de tez bronceada, revuelto cabello castaño, mirada arrogante y espesas cejas arqueadas con indiferencia. Pronto sus ojos verdes se abnegaron en lágrimas y llevó ambas manos a su pecho, dónde sintió que algo se quebró.

-Hien…-susurró. Y Syaoran sintió como un balde de agua fría le cayó encima, cuyo contenido pronto fue transformado en ira y desprecio.

Después de llevar años sin saber nada de su hermano ahora venía esa mujer y lo confundía con él, ¡Qué coraje!

-No vuelvas a compararme con el impertinente de mi hermano nunca más- ordenó gélidamente. Sakura abrió más los ojos, sin poder salir del trance.

¡No podía creerlo! ¡Era su hermano! ¡Era Syaoran Li, el escritor! Después de tanto…

Syaoran se exasperó aún más, ¿Por qué lo miraba así? Esa expresión, esos ojos llenos de lágrimas empezaban a enloquecerlo, pues nunca soportó ver a las personas llorar.

Pero él tampoco estaba en condiciones de servir de pañuelo a nadie y mucho menos a una mujer amiga de Hien.

-Lo siento, yo…-intentó articular la joven Kinomoto pero le resultaba casi que imposible. Se abrazó a sí misma y empezó a temblar. Ahí Eriol se mostró al tomarla de los hombros y mirar a Syaoran severamente, quien se sorprendió de verlo ahí.

-Que falta de tacto tienes- lo regañó el Hiraguizawa.

-¡Eriol! ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Conoces a ésta mujer?- preguntó, anonadado. Eriol parecía más disgustado que nunca y no se molestaba en disimularlo.

-Ésta mujer, Syaoran, estuvo a punto de ser tu cuñada. Así que te pido que tengas un poco más de respeto para con ella- sentenció, articulando bien, haciendo énfasis en todas las palabras- Sakura está pasando por un momento difícil.

"Sakura" ése nombre cruzó la cabeza del joven Li repetidas veces. Significaba flor de cerezo. Y entonces recordó: años atrás su hermano había llevado a la casa una niñita de apariencia inocente, sonrisa radiante y curiosos ojos verdes a la que había presentado como "Cerezo".

Quedó desconcertado al notar lo evidente que era todo, ¿En verdad ésa mujer era la misma niña? ¿Cómo era eso que estuvo a punto de casarse con Hien? Bueno, la verdad no le importaba… pero no por ello dejaba de estar algo sorprendido.

Sin embargo bufó exasperado, pues si no habían seguido con su relación había sido por algo y él juraba tener la respuesta.

-Todas las mujeres son iguales, apuesto que lo único que quería de mi hermano era su apellido, ¿verdad?- inquirió ácidamente. Sakura quedó en shock y lo miró, sin importarle que el rostro se le viera húmedo por las lágrimas.

Eriol, cómo ella, también quedó estático. ¿¡Pero qué había sido eso!?

-¿Qué?- preguntó la castaña con la voz quebrada. Syaoran sintió furia y, sin querer conservar los estribos, agitó los brazos al aire y de paso las bolsas de sus compras.

-¡Sólo les interesa el dinero! ¡Así son todas! ¡TODAS! Dinero, casa, fama, ¿¡Qué importa el amor!? ¿¡Qué importa lo demás!?- gritó, fuera de sí- ¡Se venden por unas cuantas monedas de más, venden su cuerpo y dignidad a cambio de nada!... Prostitutas… eso es lo que son ustedes… lo que eres tú.

¡PAFF! En menos de nada la mano derecha de Sakura abofeteó con tanta fuerza la mejilla de Syaoran que dejó la marca roja en ésta. Lloraba, lo miraba con odio, apretaba la mandíbula, temblaba. Por unos instantes el escritor se sintió mal al decirle todo eso a una mujer que en verdad tenía la apariencia de ser alguien susceptible… pero era tanta su furia y frustración que se negó siquiera a pedir disculpas. Es más, la culpó por ser una salvaje impulsiva, y la odió más al meterse en la cabeza que ella era como las demás. Que de seguro le habría hecho a Hien el mismo desplante que Meiling le hizo a él.

Sin dar tiempo de nada y tampoco sin querer pedir perdón la joven Kinomoto dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de ahí. A los pocos segundos se escuchó la puerta del domicilio 308 cerrarse con más fuerza de la debida. Syaoran vio por dónde desapareció, con cara de pocos amigos y una mano sobre la mejilla aún roja y adolorida.

-¿¡Qué acaso se te escurrió el cerebro por la oreja, maldito imbécil!?- la voz de Eriol lo sacó de sus pensamientos y, una vez que se viró a él, se percató que el peli-azul también estaba tremendamente enojado.

Syaoran suspiró, intentando calmarse, y fulminó a Eriol con sus enigmáticos ojos ámbares.

-No tanto como a ti, ¿Por qué la defiendes? A una zorra, interesada, malcria…- no pudo completar la frase al sentir como el Hiraguizawa lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeó, al punto de querer matarlo (literalmente).

-El que una mujer haya convertido tu vida en un infierno no te da derecho a catalogar a las demás como gente mala. Sakura no es como Meiling. Ella daría cualquier cosa por ver bien a los demás aún a costa de su felicidad- aflojó el agarre un poco- Amaba a Hien por encima de cualquier cosa y, si no, no habría sido su novia durante diez años. Estaban próximos a casarse… ahora Sakura sufre mucho, sobre todo porque no sé qué medio utilizar para quitarle de encima el estado permanente de luto- musitó, con la voz gélida. Syaoran apretó la mandíbula y entrecerró los ojos llenos de ira, pues era la primera vez que su buen amigo le hablaba así. Sin embargo, un lado muy oculto de sí no pudo evitar sentir algo de sorpresa: ¿Habían sido novios durante diez años? Eso era mucho, incluso para él… hasta llegó a considerar la muy (muy, muy, muy) remota posibilidad de que en verdad se quisieran.

-¿Y se puede saber a qué se debe el luto?- preguntó mordazmente, soltándose de manera brusca de su mejor amigo.

Aquella pregunta Eriol no se la esperó, pues más que molesto por haber permitido que se liberara del agarre, se le veía desconcertado.

-¿No lo sabes?- preguntó en un susurro. Syaoran se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja, sin entender.

-¿Saber qué?- Eriol quedó en shock y, nervioso, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

-Oh por Dios, ¡Apareció en todas las noticias hace un par de meses! ¿Ni siquiera tus padres te comentaron algo?- interrogó, agitando las manos. Syaoran cambió el ceño pues en verdad había empezado a preocuparse. Tuvo la amarga impresión de que se trataba de algo grave y empezó a sentirse nervioso.

-No veo noticas desde hace cinco meses, Eriol, y por si no lo sabes corté toda relación con mis padres hace ya mucho tiempo- le recordó, disimulando la repentina ansiedad que le había embargado- ¿Qué ocurrió?

Eriol volvió a caminar de un lado al otro: mala señal, pues bien sabía que el peli-azul era alguien directo y relajado. Murmuraba todo tipo de cosas por lo bajo, dónde a duras penas se entendía algo cómo "no puedo creerlo, no soy bueno dando éste tipo de noticias. ¡Eso debió decirlo su madre o quien sé yo!"

-Decirme qué, Eriol- alzó la voz el castaño, queriendo una respuesta contundente e inmediata. Su amigo detuvo la caminata y lo miró, causando un escalofrío no del todo bueno, pues no le gustó en nada la expresión que adoptaron repentinamente sus orbes grisáceos.

Pareció que sus tripas fueron reemplazadas por pequeñas bestias rabiosas pues no cesaban de retorcerse y las manos empezaron repentinamente a sudar. El tiempo se detuvo en medio de un silencio que le pareció insoportable y, por un momento, sintió que no deseaba saber aún qué era lo que había ocurrido. Eriol se mostró serio, sombrío, y la piel lucía más pálida que nunca.

-Tu hermano Hien falleció hace dos meses, en un accidente de avión.


	2. Culpa: Los versos más tristes

_Bueno, hola. Aquí paso con el siguiente capítulo, que quizás dará un poco más de idea a lo que llevará la historia :3 . Puede que en un comienzo la historia tenga giros trágicos pero consideré iteresante trabajar en la complejidad de las psicologías que pueden llegar al humano común, y no tan sólo en el romance cliché. _Ojalá lo disfruten y, si lo leen, agradecería algún comentario, para saber si les ha gustado o no.__

_Sin más que decir, ¡Buena lectura! xD_

_..._

Capitulo 2: Culpa. Los versos más tristes.

.

Sin decir palabra alguna entró a su departamento y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Su piel lucía tan pálida que le daba un aire enfermizo y sus ojos color caramelo estaban más ausentes que nunca. Se sentía vacío y como una mano le estrujaba el corazón a más no poder.

Syaoran se dirigió a la cocina, guardó en la alacena los respectivos alimentos y, así como llegó, volvió a irse pero ésta vez directo al estudio. El lugar estaba lleno de pápeles, libros y, reluciente sobre el escritorio, estaba su portátil. Subió la pantalla, oprimió el botón, lo encendió, se adentró a su sección, abrió el programa que utilizaba siempre que iba a escribir… todo era una rutina y, sin embargo, nada era igual a los días anteriores.

Permaneció unos instantes quieto, sin parpadear, sin querer hacerlo realmente y luego sus dedos empezaron a teclear por cuenta propia.

"_Mi hermano ha muerto. Se fue sin decir adiós, sin pedir siquiera permiso, qué desconsiderado. ¿Dónde quedaron las innumerables noches en vela cuando dormíamos juntos en una misma habitación? La luz a medio encender, los dos dejando escapar silenciosas sonrisas cómplices para no despertar a nuestros padres. Él le temía a la oscuridad… yo también, pero nunca dije nada: pues era el mayor y el deber que me fue encomendado siempre sería el de protegerlo. Pero fallé._

_Ahora Hien se ha ido. Fue una noche lluviosa la última vez que hablamos… hace muchos, muchos años… nunca más volví a saber de ti, hasta ahora, que me entero que ya nada más podré saber._

_¿Qué se supone que haré, ahora que has cerrado los ojos? ¿Podré olvidar las discusiones, las risas, los llantos y demás? Las nubes son sólo nubes… el agua es solo agua… la tierra, tierra… las flores, flores. El tiempo transcurre indiferente al dolor, la vida sigue sin tener en cuenta quién la dejó. Todos son unos cínicos. Y yo un idiota._

_Mi hermano ha muerto. Y lo más triste de todo es que no pude estar ahí para evitarlo."_

No pudo seguir escribiendo, las lágrimas distorsionaban por completo su visión. Le ardían los ojos, hacía mucho que no lloraba… ni siquiera cuando Meiling lo dejó. Alejó el portátil bruscamente y estrelló el puño contra la superficie del escritorio, furioso consigo mismo, destrozado. ¿Qué acaso la vida solo quería jugarle malas pasadas?

Idiota, idiota, idiota…

Tanto tiempo desperdiciado, tantos años de rencor para nada. Recostó el rostro sobre el escritorio y siguió sollozando durante largo rato, desahogándose, queriendo cambiar a toda costa su lugar con el de Hien. Lloró hasta que se cansó, cuando los ojos se le secaron y ni una lágrima más pudo salir.

Pensó en sus padres y los odió más que nunca al no tener siquiera la consideración de avisar, así fuese por señales de humo, lo que había ocurrido con Hien. Su hermano debía sentirse decepcionado. Visitaría su tumba, le preguntaría a Eriol en qué cementerio había sido enterrado.

Luego recordó algo y su consciencia se removió más a fondo, causándole un inmenso grado de culpabilidad.

-Cerezo…- susurró con la voz ronca. Le había gritado horrible a esa pobre muchacha, cuando de seguro se encontraba sufriendo tanto como él. Una persona que quisiera contraer matrimonio tras diez años de noviazgo con el mismo individuo no podía estar ahí sólo por interés… ¿o sí?

Recordó la expresión de su rostro, las lágrimas que soltó al verlo, el cómo se fue corriendo después. Parecía sincera, aunque sólo había mostrado su dolor e indignación. Syaoran intentó dejar ir una sonrisa llena de ironía, pero los músculos de la cara no le respondieron.

Él no era un ogro, de hecho solía respetar mucho a las mujeres… pero eso fue antes de lo sucedido con Meiling. No quería volver a sufrir, aquella era la verdad.

Y, por otro lado, quería encontrar el modo de compensar a Hien todos los años de distanciamiento, aún si él ya estaba muerto. Debía de haber un algo, un alguien, no lo sabía…

Lleno de cansancio cerró los ojos para dormir, esperando despertar al otro día y descubrir que todo había sido un mal sueño y que el domicilio 308 aún estaba deshabitado.

.

.

Sakura se miró nuevamente en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en el baño, revisando como lucía e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Incuso arreglándose para ir a la oficina ella se sentía realmente fea; viendo estrías dónde nadie más las notaba, ojeras alrededor de los ojos apagados y obesidad en un cuerpo que desde siempre había sido el mismo.

Simplemente era tan poco femenina, nadie se fijaría en una mujer cómo ella.

Bastante desanimada soltó un suspiro y salió del lugar para buscar el bolso en su habitación y poder irse de una vez de ahí. Llegó a la mesa de noche, acomodó las cosas y lo colgó al hombro lista para partir pero entonces vio algo que atrajo al instante su atención: el libro Claro de luna de Syaoran Li que increíblemente había conservado y que llevaba la mitad leído desde que se mudó ahí (hacía casi dos semanas).

Las cosas con su vecino marchaban bien, si es que así se podía definir el hecho de que no se hablaran. Únicamente lo hicieron el primer día, cuando se toparon casualmente por el pasillo y Sakura le susurró un sincero "lo siento", refiriéndose claramente a la bofetada que le proporcionó el día anterior. Syaoran se mostró sorprendido, pero no respondió. Aunque la mirada de él había cambiado, pues cada que la veía mostraba un semblante triste y al mismo tiempo lleno de… ¿arrepentimiento? No. A lo mejor sólo veía el reflejo de sus propios ojos a través de los de él, pues para ella si representaba una gran tortura tener que toparse diariamente con la viva imagen de su antiguo amor. Si, era eso.

Aunque, por otro lado, debía reconocer que el castaño, por muy parecido que fuese a Hien tenía un talento que su gemelo jamás soñó con poseer: definitivamente era un gran escritor, su historia la cautivó desde el primer instante.

Claro de luna narraba la historia de un muchacho llamado Shinosuke que vivió en un pueblito del Japón feudal junto con sus padres, quienes trabajaban como humildes campesinos en ése entonces. Él era un niño algo travieso e hiperactivo, que le encantaba fugarse de su casa para pasar el rato en un claro perdido en el bosque. La vida parecía perfecta. Sin embargo, un día como cualquier otro el pueblito fue arrasado por la guerra entre Grandes Señores dejando a casi todos en medio de las cenizas de muerte. Shinosuke fue de los pocos sobrevivientes y lo llevaron ante el shogun del momento quién, sorprendido por la resistencia del niño, ordenó que fuera entrenado para convertirse en un fiel samurái a su servicio.

Hasta ahí había leído, y Sakura ansiaba de verdad la llegada del fin de semana para poder continuar con la historia.

-Vaya ironía… tengo al autor viviendo al frente y ni un autógrafo le he pedido- murmuró sardónica, aunque con algo de verdad oculta: amaba tener parte de sus libros con dedicatoria de sus escritores. Pero a lo mejor en el caso de Syaoran Li sería muy distinto.

Tomó el bolso con más firmeza, las llaves del domicilio y se fue, sin dar oportunidad de que algo más la distrajera de su camino pues iba un poco tarde. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, montó en un taxi que detuvo en la calle y, con alivio, suspiró al no encontrarse con el castaño a pesar de llevar aproximados cuatro días sin toparse con él. Afortunadamente sus horarios no coincidían.

Le dio al taxista la dirección de su trabajo y esperó pacientemente hasta llegar ahí. Luego pagó lo que debía, bajó y, a paso apresurado, caminó hacia un gran edificio conocido bajo el nombre de Clow Corp. Sakura ignoró a todos a su alrededor, saludó solo a unos pocos y se fue directo a su oficina, dónde tendría que empezar a trabajar. Lo último que quería era que su jefe la regañara por falta de compromiso.

.

.

Syaoran tomó harto aire, queriendo mantenerse estable, pues no era fácil para él encontrarse en ese lugar con un ramo de flores en la mano. Al final Eriol le dijo en que cementerio habían enterrado a su hermano y, después de varios días de indecisión, se obligó a sí mismo a enfrentar la realidad.

Ahora veía al frente, con sus ambarinos ojos llenos de tristeza, una lápida que rezaba las siguientes palabras: "Hien Li. Amado hijo, amigo y compañero".

Syaoran sonrió con amarga ironía, ¿en dónde había quedado el "hermano"? Oh… cierto… había sido desheredado. Se puso en cuclillas con algo de dificultad y dejó las flores ahí, en frente de la lápida para luego quedarse en silencio unos minutos más. Tenía la garganta seca, la situación era en verdad incómoda.

-Rato sin verte, Hien- fue todo lo que dijo con la voz bastante ronca. Se aventuró a tocar la lápida con la mano derecha y con el pulgar empezó a acariciarla suavemente. Aunque no lo demostrara, se sentía devastado- ¿Sabes? Es curioso. Soy escritor, se supone que sé casi que por obligación el cómo utilizar las palabras apropiadamente… pero ahora no encuentro que decir.

El viento sopló suavemente, meciendo las hojas de los árboles y creando un imperceptible susurro en el césped. Syaoran sonrió tristemente, pudiendo pensar que aquella casualidad en verdad fue una respuesta. Sin más suspiró.

-De haberme enterado en su momento te habría compuesto el mejor de los epitafios… aunque claro, seguro no lo habrían instalado al ser yo una vergüenza para la familia. Ah, hermano… y déjame decirte que mi vida no ha sido del todo una maravilla en los últimos meses- se atrevió a confesar, aún a sabiendas que le hablaba a un objeto. Sin embargo sentía como si su gemelo estuviera ahí- la mujer que amo me cambió por otro, mi mente está estéril de ideas y… ¡Oh! ¿A qué no adivinas a quién tengo de vecina? A "Cerezo"… tu prometida. ¿Cómo es eso que estuviste a punto de casarte y nunca me lo dijiste?- lo que empezó por una pregunta inocente terminó por una sensación incómoda en el pecho que lo obligó a bajar el rostro y mirar, cohibido, a sus pies- la traté horrible, no es de extrañarse que me estuviera maldiciendo en estos instantes. Pero hay que entender también que las mujeres… ¡simplemente no se pueden entender!- hizo una pausa, fastidiado- ¿Quién te asegura que no estuvo a tu lado sólo por el dinero de la familia?

Y entonces, de repente, le llegó una idea totalmente descabellada a la cabeza. Pensó en James, el personaje inglés que ideó la otra noche en medio de su borrachera, y quiso darle un cambio drástico a la historia: agregarle una hermana… o más bien una hermanastra. Sí y que se odiaran y no soportaran la simple compañía mutua.

Sonaba bien. ¿Pero cómo la llamaría? "Cerezo"… ése nombre volvió a retumbar en sus oídos, por lo que negó la cabeza con algo de brusquedad. No, no podría poner ése nombre, sería demasiado obvio que la creó inspirándose en ella. Que no tuviera ése nombre… pero sí el de una flor.

Así nadie sospecharía, sería perfecto.

"¿Qué tal Rose? No, Rose no… entonces Margaret… no, tampoco. ¿Y si se llama Flor solamente? ¡Menos! Suena horrible" se debatió interiormente. Tardó varios minutos pensando en eso hasta que recordó que estaba frente la tumba de su hermano y, algo avergonzado, alejó esas ideas a la cabeza que definitivamente jamás vendería en un libro. Luego la expresión de su rostro se tornó ausente, mientras leía una y otra vez el nombre grabado en la lápida.

-Ah, Hien… en verdad me gustaría compensarte de algún modo- susurró.

.

.

Ya eran pasadas de las cinco de la tarde y varios empleados habían partido a sus hogares. Pero Sakura, que había decidido adelantar trabajos, optó por quedarse otro rato sin tener en cuenta los minutos que avanzaban.

Lo único que tenía claro es que necesitaba mantener la mente ocupada en algo que la distrajera por completo del mundo real.

-Sakura- una voz masculina llamó a lo lejos. La joven Kinomoto levantó el rostro ante el llamado, topándose con un hombre bastante apuesto, de porte sublime, fríos ojos lavanda y largo cabello plateado que llevaba sujeto por una coleta. Parecía ser alguien importante y, sin embargo, delataba preocupación por la chica aún por encima de su expresión neutral. Sakura contuvo el aliento, esperando con algo de nerviosismo al que era su jefe.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Señor Tsukishiro?- preguntó. El hombre soltó un suspiro cansado mientras se detenía frente a ella y, a pesar de ser el jefe, se sentó sobre el escritorio teniendo cuidado de no pisar ningún papel al hacerlo, aunque sin despegar su vista de la castaña.

-Ya no estamos en horarios de trabajo, así que deja tanta formalidad- pidió el plateado cansinamente. Sakura suspiró aliviada pues aquello significaba que el problema no era por su trabajo. Sin más volvió a mirarlo, aunque esta vez con mayor curiosidad.

-Lo siento, Yue, es sólo que no es normal que vengas a verme así como así- tomó el pequeño montículo de papeles de al lado y empezó a organizarlo a su vez que intentaba mostrarse amigable. Pero eso de que las mujeres podían hacer varias cosas a la vez no era más que una mentira. Sakura se aventuró a mirar a su jefe con sus enormes ojos verdes:- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Yue Tsukishiro, ahijado del dueño de Clow Corp., era uno de los mejores amigos del hermano mayor de Sakura, Touya, desde hacía años, por lo que a esas alturas no podía evitar ver a la menor de los Kinomoto como alguien de su propia familia. Siendo consciente de la eficiencia de la muchacha a la hora de trabajar, y también de la reciente pérdida que acababa de vivir, Yue tan sólo podía mostrar preocupación por ella.

Desde hacia tiempo la luz que tanto la caracterizaba se estaba apagando, y nadie hacía nada para evitarlo.

-¿Estás bien?- fue todo lo que preguntó pues, a pesar de todo, las palabras nunca se le dieron bien. Sakura se extrañó un tanto por la pregunta, por lo que sólo le pudo dedicar una de tantas sonrisas falsas para mostrar que se sentía bien, aunque no fuese así.

-Claro, ¿Porqué lo preguntas?- intentó sonar casual pero no consiguió engañar al plateado. Éste curveó las cejas hacia los lados en señal de pesadumbre.

-Porque sé que me estás mintiendo- Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, impactada por lo dicho- ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? El trabajo no va a hacer que olvides todo lo sucedido, debes aprender a enfrentarlo y seguir adelante. Sakura, ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Si…- susurró la muchacha, bajando la cabeza. Sentía la vista de Yue clavada sobre su nuca y aquello la hacía sentir bastante incómoda, aunque de todas maneras no dijo nada al respecto. El sujeto permanecía aun quieto en su lugar, pensativo.

-¿Hace cuánto que no tomas vacaciones?- preguntó, logrando que Sakura volviera a levantar la cabeza sin miramientos.

-No he tomado vacaciones desde que entré a trabajar a esta empresa- confesó, desconcertada.

-¿Y hace cuánto que trabajas aquí?

-Pronto serán cuatro años.

-Perfecto. Entonces tomarás vacaciones dentro de dos meses y no volverás al trabajo hasta nuevo aviso- sentenció el plateado, poniéndose en pie con elegancia, a lo que Sakura también se incorporó precipitadamente, alarmada.

-¡No puedes pedirme eso! ¡Dentro de dos meses es Navidad!- exclamó a la defensiva. Yue se viró a ella, enarcando una ceja.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando. Y mejor, así podrás pasar un invierno tranquilo y cálido al lado de tus seres queridos.

-¿¡Qué acaso te enloqueciste!? ¡Yue, no puedo dejar el trabajo así como así! ¡Es una locura!- empezó a agitar los brazos al aire, y sus mejillas se coloraron a causa de la indignación.

Yue permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, que dedicó tan sólo a sostenerle la mirada a la oji-verde. Sabía que Sakura era una excelente trabajadora y lo que en verdad le enfadaba que le dijera eso, pero era más grande su preocupación para con ella y el saber, entre otras cosas, lo mucho que ella necesitaba salir adelante. Esas vacaciones le harían bien… y por el trabajo, él ya se las arreglaría. Así que carraspeó y tomó un porte altivo, eliminando por completo cualquier rastro de preocupación (o emoción) presente en su rostro.

-Si no tomas las vacaciones, Kinomoto, te despido… oh, y no intentes protestar, soy el jefe y puedo hacer lo que se me antoje. Así que sal de la oficina, que tu horario de trabajo por hoy finalizó- y se dio la vuelta, perdiéndose por un pasillo que pronto lo conduciría a la salida.

Sakura, por otra parte, se quedó en su sitio con la boca abierta, el ceño fruncido y las mejillas al rojo vivo. ¡Pero quién se creía! Refunfuñó durante largo rato mientras guardaba sus cosas, hasta que logró calmarse un poco. Bueno, de pronto… ¡sólo de pronto!… tomar unas vacaciones le haría algo de bien.

Pasada media hora, cuando ya había dejado todo listo, volvió a colgarse el bolso al hombro y salió del edificio con el propósito de tomar un taxi. Ya era de noche, varias personas caminaban por las calles en diversos sentidos y las luces se hallaban encendidas. Sakura apretó el bolso más contra sí, teniendo cuidado de que nadie le fuera a robar en un momento de distracción.

-Uy, ¿Pero quién pidió pollo? Mamacita rica- murmuró una tosca voz masculina a su lado, cosa que provocó que la joven se alarmara, se encogiera de hombros y caminara más rápido hacia el taxi más cercano. Nunca entendía a qué se debían ese tipo de comentarios para con ella, si no se consideraba una mujer bonita que pudiera recibirlos como una especie de cumplidos (aunque fuera bastante grotesco). Era evidente que ignoraba la cantidad de miradas (llenas de lujuria) del sexo opuesto que atraía en la calle cuando caminaba por ahí.

Subió al taxi, dio la dirección y esperó hasta que hubo llegado a su domicilio. Pagó lo que debía y entró a la portería, ya sin saber qué pensar. Ahí se encontraba la vieja Señora Sakaichi, sentada mientras respondía el crucigrama de un viejo periódico. La mujer sonrió al percatarse de la presencia de Sakura y se encaminó hacia ella para saludarla.

-Mi niña, que alegría verla llegar aquí con bien y salud- dijo la anciana, con sincero cariño, mientras la examinaba. Sakura devolvió la sonrisa, algo abochornada.

-También me alegra verla, Señora Sakaichi- contestó. Luego meditó algo y, con cierta intriga, preguntó- dígame, ¿Eriol ya pasó por la caja que le dejé?

La Señora Sakaichi rió con cierta picardía, como quién guarda un secreto que todo el mundo ignora. Luego se dirigió al puesto dónde estaba, dispuesta a seguir con el crucigrama.

-Sí, el señor Hiraguizawa pasó por la caja y dijo algo de enviarla a alguien más antes de pasar por la caridad- dijo, con frescura y naturalidad.

Sakura rió aliviada y, con soltura, posó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

-Oh, gracias, sólo eso quería saber. Hasta mañana, Señora Sakaichi- dijo mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras para empezar a subirlas, pero se vio interrumpida tras una nueva pequeña carcajada de parte de la administradora del edificio.

-Y descuide, que no se encontrará al señor Li… debe de estar ocupado revisando lo que le obsequiaron- comentó. Sakura, sin entender la indirecta, la vio con extrañeza a la vez que una gota caía por la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Seguro. Que duerma bien- fue todo lo que dijo la joven Kinomoto, perdiéndose por las escaleras antes de verse interrumpida por algo más. Habían pasado cosas tan inusuales ese día que necesitaba con urgencia pensar… luego consideró llamar a Tomoyo para comentarle lo sucedido… pero al final decidió que no, ya que eso la preocuparía bobamente. Soltó un cansado suspiro.

Cómo la Señora Sakaichi le dijo que Li estaba en ese instante revisando quién sabía qué, supuso que el pasillo del tercer piso estaría vacío, por lo que se extrañó bastante al ver a una muchacha de corto cabello oscuro y ondulado, piel pálida y grandes ojos marrones recogiendo unas cosas que al suelo habían caído.

Sakura se apresuró a ayudarla, por lo que escuchó un frágil "gracias" provenir de los labios de la chica. Eran bastantes libros los que tenía, y muchos eran de psicología.

-Disculpa, ¿Eres psicóloga?- no pudo evitar preguntar Sakura una vez que ambas estuvieron de pie. La curiosidad pudo más que ella en ése instante. La muchacha también pareció sorprenderse al principio, pero luego de dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

-Sí, así es- respondió con un tono de voz bastante agradable- Gracias por ayudarme, fuiste muy amable.

-No te preocupes- contestó Sakura devolviéndole la sonrisa a esa muchacha, pues había sentido bastante simpatía hacia ella- Soy Sakura Kinomoto, recién me mudé.

Y la otra muchacha rió, aunque sin burla de por medio.

-Eso noté. Yo soy Rika Sasaki, vivo en el 407- comentó, guiñándole un ojo- ve a visitarme cuando gustes.

Y sin más siguió derecho, perdiéndose por el tramo de las escaleras camino a su hogar. Sakura la vio partir, sonriendo, y considerando en verdad ir a visitarla algún fin de semana. ¿Qué mejor que una psicóloga para ayudarla con sus problemas? Aunque bueno, sonaba egoísta… pero nunca estaba demás hacer nuevas amistades. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al domicilio 308, introdujo la llave, abrió la puerta y, antes de cerrarla, lanzó una fugaz mirada a la puerta de al frente que tenía incrustada el número 309 en el centro.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Syaoran Li en esos instantes?

No era su problema, así que cerró la puerta para quedar por fin en la calma de su departamento. Encendió las luces y distinguió una sala de espacio reducido y paredes que necesitaban con urgencia ser pintadas.

A lo mejor lo haría en dos meses, cuando ya estuviera en vacaciones…

Riiiing… Riiiing… Riiiing…

Se sobresaltó al escuchar el sonido de su teléfono, pero suavizó las facciones de su visaje al tomarlo y leer en la pequeña pantalla el nombre de Tomoyo. Hundió el botón que le permitía aceptar la llamada y no tardó en llevarlo a su oído.

-¿Tomoy…?- empezó a decir a modo de saludo, pero se vio interrumpida por su mejor amiga que, eventualmente, se oía molesta.

"¡Sakura! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Se supone que nos veríamos hoy a las seis, en mi casa!" exclamó, indignada. Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, aterrada… ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!

-¡Oh, Tomoyo, lo siento! Estaba en el trabajo… Yue… vacaciones… ¡Navidad!- quiso justificarse, pero sólo consiguió decir un montón de palabras atropelladas. Era una suerte para ella que Tomoyo tuviera tan buen oído y que la quisiera lo suficiente como para eliminar su rabia hacia ella en un solo parpadeo.

"¿Vacaciones? ¿Cómo que vacaciones?" preguntó, recuperando su tono de voz normal. Sakura llevó una mano a su cabeza de manera distraída, aunque en realidad pensaba qué palabras emplear para explicarle lo sucedido sin que sonara brutalmente extraño.

-Sí, tomaré vacaciones en dos meses y sinceramente no sé cuando me dejarán volver al trabajo. Cortesía de Yue y su manera extraña de ver la vida- confesó realmente fastidiada, pero sólo pudo alejar al menos treinta centímetros el auricular de su oído ante el grito que profirió Tomoyo con la noticia. Conociéndola como la conocía, eso sólo podía significar que los ojos amatistas de la Daidouji estaban llenos de estrellitas, rebosantes de ilusión.

"¡Oh por Dios, Sakura, esto es perfecto! ¡Significa entonces que podré tenerte para mí por un tiempo! ¡Te probarás todos los vestidos que con mucho cariño te he confeccionado, mi querida y hermosa amiga! Tengo un diseño perfecto para la Noche Buena, con cascabeles y diversas tonalidades de rojo y verde, que podrían ser empleados junto con…" y así siguió largo rato mientras Sakura sólo podía escucharla con una risa algo incómoda y una inmensa gota cayendo por la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Sí… esa era justamente Tomoyo Daidouji, la exitosa diseñadora, su prima lejana, su mejor amiga. Toda una cajita de sorpresas.

.

.

Por otra parte, en la casa de en frente, Syaoran Li sólo miraba el contenido de la caja que Eriol le había dejado, diciendo algo cómo "escoger los libros que más le gustaran, porque el resto los llevaría a la caridad". Sin embargo, Syaoran encontraba esa situación algo exasperante… ¿Quién era el inepto que había considerado siquiera el regalar esas valiosas joyas?

-El extraño caso del Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde… ¿¡Cómo puede alguien querer desprenderse de El extraño caso del Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde!? – vociferó, rebuscando entre Los Miserables de Víctor Hugo y Drácula de Bram Stocker algún otro tesoro literario. Para él ver ahí la obra de Camus fue como si alguien le hubiera propinado una bofetada delante del Papa y con un guante hecho de acero. No le brindó tanta importancia a Sófocles y a Corneille, pero se sintió aún más ofendido al ver las historias de Oscar Wilde.

¿Qué más vería ahí? ¿Al Quijote de la Mancha y Rocinante en medio de una batalla contra Moby Dick para poder subsistir en esa caja que casi parecía gritar a todo pulmón la palabra "OLVIDO"? ¿Al perfumista Grenouille debatiéndose con Robinson Crusoe por algo de atención? ¿A Ebenezer Scrooge volviendo a su vida de avaricia y crueldad porque su encuentro con los espíritus de las Navidades Pasadas, Presentes y Futuras no conmovió a nadie?

Dio un golpe a la caja y llevó una mano a su cabeza, crispado. Por supuesto, no permitiría que todos esos libros cayeran en manos que no sabrían valorarlos… no de nuevo.

Pero entonces pensó en los niños de la caridad, en esos que no tenían juguetes en buen estado, familia que los atendiera, ni buenos libros que leer cosa que le removió el corazón e hizo que se sintiera como la persona más ruin sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Bueno… a lo mejor podría esperar a calmarse un poco y, ya con la mente más despejada, revisar qué dejaba y que no. Además, podría conseguir más tarde unos cuentos infantiles que de seguro sí disfrutarían al máximo y más con la Navidad tan próxima.

Viró la cabeza hacia el retrato de él con Meiling, puesto aún sobre la repisa de la sala principal.

-Estoy seguro que, de estar acá, reprocharías el que quiera darle algo a esos pobres niños y pedirías, en su lugar, unos pendientes que viste en alguna tienda. Siempre fuiste una persona egoísta… una vil harpía que me tiene a sus pies. Soy patético- y ante aquellas palabras tan duras y, a la vez tan ciertas, bajó la cabeza lleno de pesadumbre, con un nudo de amargura intacto en su garganta.- Soy patético…- repitió, furioso consigo mismo y con la vida.

¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta cuándo seguiría desfalleciendo por ella? Esa zorra, esa traicionera, esa… esa…

…

_Musa_… su Musa… la fuente de toda su inspiración. La causante de que se encontrara en ése estado tan deplorable. Con la mirada ausente viró la cabeza y vio sobresalir del montón de libros uno pequeño y peculiar que tenía de título Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada.

Ah, Neruda… cómo olvidarlo. De ése libro sacó el primer poema de amor que dedicó a una mujer, aunque en ése entonces no era más que un mocoso inmaduro. El poema era el número 7, bien se acordaba… empezaba con una frase sutil, directa e increíblemente bella: "_Inclinado en las tardes tiro mis tristes redes a tus ojos_ _oceánicos_…". La muchacha, por supuesto, no entendió lo que quiso decirle y se fue, con la cabeza en alto. A Syaoran le dio francamente igual, sus hormonas apenas empezaban a despertar en ése entonces y le tenía sin cuidado la palabra "amor".

Tomó el libro, examinó la portada repetidas veces y decidió abrirlo en el poema 20, que bien podía expresar lo que él sentía en aquellos instantes. No importaba, nadie se enteraría. Ya era un hombre adulto, estaba en la intimidad de su casa… podía hacer lo que se le antojara.

-Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche… escribir, por ejemplo: "La noche está estrellada, y tiritan, azules, los astros, a lo lejos"… El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta…- empezó a leer en voz baja, con la mirada ida, dejándose llevar por la ola de sentimientos que empezaban a invadirlo.

Leyó la siguientes palabras, ésta vez en silencio…

"_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

_Yo la quise, y a veces ella también me quiso._

_En las noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos._

_La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito._"

Odioso poema… odiosa su voluntad de continuar su vida como escritor. ¿Por qué no podía ser como los demás citadinos, ignorantes, sin gusto por la lectura? De ser así tal vez no estaría leyendo esas palabras que tanto empezaban a desgarrarle el corazón…

"_Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quería._

_Cómo no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijo._

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

_Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido_"

Odiosa Meiling… odiosa ella por robarle el corazón… por ilusionarle e irse sin avisar. Por pensar sólo en el dinero y todos los lujos que con éste podía ganar. Se sintió pobre, y no hablaba precisamente del contenido de sus bolsillos… ¿Quién querría estar con un escritor fracasado?

"_Oír la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin ella._

_Y el verso cae al alma como al pasto el rocío._

_Qué importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarla._

_La noche está estrellada y ella no está conmigo._

_Eso es todo. A lo lejos alguien canta. A lo lejos._

_Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido._

_Como para acercarla mi mirada la busca._

_Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está conmigo."_

Bueno, para muchos no era un "escritor fracasado" propiamente hablando. Si no uno de los mejores autores contemporáneos del país, había ganado varios premios, millones en su momento y el reconocimiento de las grandes mentes literarias. Pero él sentía que había fallado, que en verdad lo había estropeado todo: pues uno de los mejores talentos de los escritores era el de manejar los sentimientos, y él había fracasado justamente en el amor.

"_La misma noche que hace blanquear los mismo árboles._

_Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos._

_Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero cuánto la quise._

_Mi voz buscaba el viento para tocar su oído._

_De otro. Será de otro. Como antes de mis besos._

_Su voz, su cuerpo claro. Sus ojos infinitos._"

Pasó a la siguiente página, neutro, desanimado. ¿Pero que importaba? También su gemelo estaba muerto… no era un motivo para saltar sobre un pie. Y Meiling… cuanto odiaba a Meiling.

"_Porque en noche como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos,_

_Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido._"

-… Aunque éste sea el último dolor que ella me causa… y éstos sean los últimos versos que yo le escriba.- terminó de leer en un susurro casi inaudible. Era un hermoso poema, aunque no el más alegre del mundo.

¿Y el Amor? ¿Qué era el Amor? La más vil de las mentiras.

Dejó el libro a un lado y, con inmensas ganas de tomarse toda una botella de vino como en tantas otras noches, se quedó mirando un punto fijo en el suelo alfombrado… pensativo… exhausto.

-Si tan sólo pudiera compensarte de alguna manera, Hien…- musitó desviando una preocupación a otra y tratando de olvidarlo todo por un minuto… a Meiling, a la vecina del 308, a Eriol, a su hermano e incluso a los versos más tristes que, en medio de esa noche nostálgica, acababa de leer.


	3. Encrucijada:Tiéndele una mano al prójimo

_¡Holaaaa! Muchas gracias a los que comentaron, realmente me anima mucho saber qué piensan sobre esta historia. Y a los que leyeron, por igual gracias ;). Bueno, antes de continuar, me permito recordar algo que creo que evoqué posteriormente: Me interesa trabajar con las psicologías de los personajes, sumergir al lector en esta. Por ello cada personaje tiene su trasfondo, su historia y, por consiguiente, su propia psicología. Y DETESTO las historias clichés y repetitivas, por lo que trabajo siempre en hacer algo diferente al respecto._

_Bueno, ya nuevamente sin más que decir, sólo me resta desearles que ojalá disfruten mucho este tercer capítulo n_n, que va dedicado con mucho amor a ustedes, queridos lectores. ¡Besos!_

.

.

Capítulo 3: Encrucijada. Tiéndele una mano al prójimo.

.

.

La ciudad se veía agradable a la primera con esa ligera capa blanca que cubría las calles, como en las postales. Era nieve, prueba fehaciente de la llegada del invierno. Era la llegada de una época verde, blanca y roja en la que todos aprovechaban para celebrar, sonreír y disfrutar. El momento perfecto para disfrutar con la familia, salir con los amigos, dar regalos y el cariño mutuo frente una fogata.

Ah, sí, la Navidad era uno de los momentos más hermosos del año.

Ése día en especial se encontraba Sakura en el reconocido almacén de ropa fina "Daidouji", del cual Tomoyo era la dueña. Ahí se podían ver un grupo numeroso de empleados atendiendo una profusa clientela que admiraba, maravillada, los bellos diseños que mostraban los frívolos maniquíes. En la oficina personal de Tomoyo, que en verdad era su "taller" (pues era ahí donde obraba), se encontraba la joven Kinomoto frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo mientras miraba como le quedaba el famoso traje de Noche Buena que Tomoyo mencionó meses atrás. Era en verdad muy bonito, pero no podía dejar de sentirse incómoda ante lo extravagante que lucía.

Era un vestido verde esmeralda (con grandes botones negros), ajustado al cuerpo y de manga larga, que le llegada unos veinte centímetros por encima de las rodillas. Portaba una capa roja, largas medias de rayas horizontales rojas y blancas y unos botines negros. Sobre su cabeza se situaba un gorro también verde que, en lugar de ser como los gorros de Navidad normales, tenía la punta dividida en dos y en cada uno de esos extremos destacaba un cascabel.

Tomoyo la miraba maravillada. Una gota surgió de la parte trasera de la cabeza de Sakura.

-Tomoyo, es un traje realmente hermoso, como todo lo que tú haces… pero me siento como un duende- confesó la castaña admirando su reflejo e inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia un lado, provocando que los cascabeles del gorro sonaran. Tomoyo hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia a eso.

-Tonterías, te vez preciosa- le aseguró, acercándose a ella y arreglándole la capa- Además que combina con tus ojos. ¡Tal vez si le agrego algo de blanco a la capa se vea más pintoresco!

Y antes de que Sakura pudiera protestar, la joven Daidouji había empezado a buscar el blanco adecuado entre los montones de telas distintas que conservaba ahí. Eriol, ajeno a todo, se encontraba en el escritorio de la diseñadora, concentrado en completar un sudoku.

Sakura, al final, no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente.

Ésa era Tomoyo, así había sido siempre y jamás cambiaría… porque, de todas maneras si lo hiciera, dejaría de ser Tomoyo. Esa misma muchacha que desde pequeña poseía una belleza sobrehumana, una elegancia inigualable, un estilo único; una blancura tan extrema en la piel que casi costaba creer que no estaba maquillada, unos ojos amatista que sólo sabían mostrar afecto cuando de Sakura se trataba y una larga cabellera negra que caía en ondas por sus espaldas y enmarcaba a la perfección ese hermoso rostro de muñeca del cuál era dueña. Todo el mundo la admiraba por ello, por su astucia, por su destreza para los negocios, por su increíble voz al cantar y la facilidad que tenía para hacer nuevas amistades. Tomoyo Daidouji podía ser para muchos la mujer perfecta, y de hecho así era, pero increíblemente la joven no tenía novio alguno y tampoco se mortificaba por ello.

_"Creo que en éstos instante sólo tengo ojos para un solo hombre, pero me temo que él no los tiene para mí. Que se le va a hacer" _solía responder con total frescura cuando se le preguntaba al respecto.

Sakura, en parte, la envidiaba. Habían veces en las que deseaba poder tener la voz de ella al cantar (aunque ella misma tampoco cantara mal), el estilo, la gracia, la frescura para muchas cosas, la gentileza, el autocontrol en momento difíciles. Pero también se sentía afortunada de tener una amiga como ella, de que ella en sí fuera de esa manera y que, más allá de lo demás, se merecía todo lo bueno que le daba la vida y mucho más.

-¿En qué piensas, Sakura?- la voz de Eriol la sacó por completo de su ensoñación. Viró el rostro hacia su amigo, provocando que los cascabeles volvieran a sonar, y se encontró con los ojos grises de él, que la miraban tras esas gafas de montura redonda. El bolígrafo con el que antes completaba el sudoku se encontraba sobre la mesa, dándole a entender a la chica que ya había terminado.

Sakura sonrió levemente, apenada.

-En nada importante, no te preocupes- contestó, restándole importancia al asunto, para luego ver a su amigo con curiosidad- Por cierto, ayer te estuve llamando y no contestaste. ¿En dónde te encontrabas? ¿O saliste acaso con Naoko?

-Ni lo uno, ni lo otro. Salí con Syaoran a dar una vuelta, al parecer también quería dar algo a la caridad. Es un hombre bastante solitario, si me lo preguntas- dijo el Hiraguizawa, dedicándole a Sakura de esas sonrisas enigmáticas que a él, por excelencia, le quedaban tan bien. Sakura borró la sonrisa de su rostro al escuchar el nombre del hermano de Hien y, sin poder evitarlo, desvió la mirada de los ojos de Eriol.

-Lo es por ser tan huraño… - murmuró la joven Kinomoto por lo bajo. Pero, por desgracia o por fortuna, Eriol escuchó a la perfección.

-¿Sabes? No siempre fue así. Sí, puede que tenga una personalidad algo taciturna por naturaleza, pero en general es buena persona… incluso es más abierto que Hien- ante aquella declaración Sakura volvió a mirarlo, sorprendida… ¿qué hacía dicho?- Para él éstos últimos meses tampoco fueron fáciles.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Syaoran goza de prestigio y dinero desde que sus libros empezaron a ganar popularidad, o al menos fue así hasta que conoció a la que sería la protagonista de todas sus pesadillas: Meiling Amamiya, una mujer de la cual se enamoró perdidamente por su espontaneidad y su fuerte carácter. Estaba dispuesto a dar todo por ella y hasta había tenido pensado el proponerle matrimonio- empezó a contarle el inglés, tornándose serio, pues a él tampoco le resultaba agradable el que su mejor amigo estuviera en una situación tan deplorable por una mujer que en verdad no valía la pena. El rostro de Sakura, por el contrario, se llenó de preocupación, pues no le gustó el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

-¿Pero qué ocurrió?- interrogó, aunque sin evitar sentirse algo mal por su vecino. ¿En verdad actuaba de esa manera por un problema de desamor? Eriol suspiró, pensando que tal vez Syaoran lo mataría si supiera que le estaba constando eso a la ex prometida de Hien.

-El dinero de Syaoran se empezó a agotar, pues un escritor no puede vivir tan sólo de unos pocos libros cuando se está dejando conocer, y mucho menos si debes pagar deudas con ello. ¿Crees que el edificio en el que viven es un lugar dónde viviría alguien con millones en el bolsillo? Al final se adaptó a ese lugar mientras veía qué historia podía crear para su nueva ganancia. Sin embargo, Meiling no es de las que se adapta a ese tipo de cosas y se fue con un sujeto que tenía mucho más dinero que Syaoran. Eso le partió el corazón. Y de sobrepeso viene y se entera de la muerte de su hermano gemelo- dijo Eriol. Sakura tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y una mano cubriéndole la boca. Estaba horrorizada y, al mismo tiempo, tremendamente conmovida.

¡Pobre Syaoran! Que una persona te quiera sólo por el dinero que posees... debió haberse sentido fatal cuando lo dejó. Eso explicaba también el porqué de su desconfianza cuando se vieron por primera vez.

-¿Y sus historias? ¿Ha podido escribir algo para poder recuperar algo de su vida, aunque sea sin esa mujer?- preguntó la castaña, denotando sincera preocupación por el joven Li. Pero, lastimosamente, Eriol negó con la cabeza.

-No ha sido fácil, Sakura, sobre todo por lo que ella representaba.

-¡Ya está!- exclamó una radiante Tomoyo, reapareciendo con una tela blanca entre los brazos- Ahora sí quedará más completo el traje, te dejaré como el más bello de los adornos de Navidad.

Sakura dio un respingo, asustada por la repentina reaparición de su mejor amiga, y una nueva gota se deslizó por su cabeza. ¿Cómo hacía para permanecer con tanta energía?

-Tomoyo, no es necesar…

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Crees que me perdonaré que mi mejor amiga no se vea como una estrella faltando poco para Navidad? ¡Jamás! Así que déjate arreglar- ordenó la Daidouji estirando la tela, mientras veía que tanto agregarle a la parte baja de la capa- ¡Oh, Sakura, te dejaré bella como una musa!

Eriol rió por lo bajo ante aquél comentario, por lo que Sakura se encogió de hombros con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

-Las musas en realidad eran consideradas como fuentes de inspiración para los antiguos griegos y por eso eran tan conocidas. Las más admiradas por su belleza natural fueron las ninfas- explicó la joven Kinomoto, aunque en el fondo era para que no se refirieran a ella de esa manera, pues sentía no merecerlo.

Sin embargo Tomoyo dejó la tela a un lado y, con mucha delicadeza, tomó las manos de su amiga entre las suyas, dedicándole una maternal sonrisa llena de dulzura. Había comprendido el significado oculto tras esas palabras.

-¿Y porque no puedes ser tú una musa? Eres bonita, dulce, amable, tienes un corazón de oro, un alma pura… ¡Tienes todas la cualidades del mundo para ser la fuente inspiración de alguien! Si no, mírate al espejo, mira el traje que llevas puesto y verás toda la dedicación y el esfuerzo que puse en hacerlo… tan sólo porque era para ti, porque tú me inspiraste a hacerlo, amiga.

-Tomoyo…- susurró Sakura, con un aprecio inimaginable hacía la de los ojos amatista y muchas ganas de darle un fuerte abrazo. Pero se contuvo al escuchar el sonido de una silla corriéndose y unos pasos aproximándose a ellas.

Era Eriol, que al parecer ya se pensaba marchar de ahí.

-Bueno, ha sido un enorme placer verlas, pero me tengo que ir. Quedé con Naoko en diez minutos- comentó, sonriendo e inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla a Sakura, aunque en realidad se dirigió a su oído tan sólo para susurrarle unas cuantas palabras relacionadas con su anterior conversación:- Oh, y no es tan fácil para "nuestro amigo" volver a escribir historias, querida Sakura… porque Meiling era, precisamente, su Musa.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Sakura, tremendamente sorprendida. ¿Tanto le había afectado la partida de Meiling? ¡Oh, si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo por él! Pero de seguro el no aceptaría ayuda de su parte ni aunque su propia vida dependiera de ello. Eriol sonrió para sí, con el extraño presentimiento de que algo cambiaría entre esos dos a partir de ese instante.

-Nos vemos- dijo, plantándole finalmente un fugaz beso en la mejilla- te vez bien, duende.

-Gra… ¡Oye!- exclamó Sakura, tornándose roja y frunciendo el ceño, causando una sonora carcajada en su mejor amigo.

Eriol se encaminó hacia Tomoyo, quien tan sólo le sonreía de forma suave y cariñosa mientras lo veía llegar. Eriol detuvo su carcajada y le sonrió, galante y caballeroso como era tan propio de él. Siempre ocurría así con la Daidouji: la trataba con la educación y el respeto que él consideraba que ella merecía. Sakura los vio intrigada, aunque tampoco les brindó mayor importancia pues al cabo ya era algo natural.

Y además Eriol tenía novia…

-Tomoyo…- dijo el inglés en forma de despedida.

-Eriol- dijo Tomoyo, inclinando la cabeza levemente, a modo de contestación. El Hiraguizawa ensanchó la sonrisa ante aquél acto y se agachó, para darle a ella también un beso en la mejilla, sólo que éste más dulce y duradero. Tomoyo cerró los ojos ante aquél contacto, el cuál obviamente disfrutaba, pero no dijo más.

Al final el joven se fue, dejando a ambas amigas solas. Tomoyo se sentó en su escritorio admirando lo adorable que se veía Sakura de "duende". Rió.

-Oh, Sakura, que buenos recuerdos me trae todo esto… ¿Por qué no te cortas el cabello? Así como cuando eras niña. ¡Sí que te veías hermosa!- exclamo la Daidouji, radiante. Sakura mostró una de esas sonrisas forzadas que le salían cada vez con más facilidad conforme el tiempo pasaba.

Verse bonita… ¡Sí, como si eso fuera posible!

Con la excusa de que había quedado de visitar a su vecina, Sakura consiguió que Tomoyo la dejara ir aunque no sin antes prometer que se pasearía por la mansión Daidouji para la Nochebuena. "Siempre serás bienvenida, querida… mi casa es la tuya" le dijo, antes de propinarle un fuerte abrazo a modo de despedida.

Sakura tan sólo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, para luego marcharse del local. No fue sino hasta muchas cuadras después que notó que aún llevaba puesto el traje confeccionado por Tomoyo, razón por la cual todo el mundo (pero en su mayoría niños y niñas) detenía su transcurso para echarle un breve vistazo. Aquello la hizo enrojecer al punto que se vio obligada a pedir un taxi para ir a su domicilio cuando tuvo que reconocer que el caminar más rápido no impediría que menos personas la vieran.

Al ingresar al edificio le sorprendió el no ver a la señora Sakaichi revisando los papeles de la administración, pero pronto quedó claro lo que ocurría al ver sobre su pupitre una nota garabateada con mucha prisa en dónde explicaba que había ido a atender un problema de tuberías en el domicilio 503. Sakura deseó con toda su alma que aquello no le ocasionara problemas a esa buena mujer y que pudiera solucionar todo fácilmente: en esos meses que llevaba habitando ahí, le había tomado más cariño aún a la administradora. Sacó una golosina que casualmente llevaba consigo y, con sumo cuidado, la posó al lado de la nota, esperando que más adelante la señora Sakaichi pudiera saborearla gustosa.

Luego siguió su recorrido por las escaleras aunque, en lugar de ir al domicilio 308, se detuvo frente al 407 y llamó a la puerta. No era mentira cuando dijo a Tomoyo que había quedado de reunirse con una vecina. Y es que tanto Sakura como Rika Sasaki lograron llevarse bastante bien en el transcurso de las semanas y solían visitarse muy de seguido. Sakura supo que Rika se había graduado como psicóloga en la mejor universidad del país y tenía su propio consultorio al otro lado de la ciudad. Su actual novio había sido profesor suyo y respondía bajo el nombre de Terada. Ambos parecían ser muy unidos y, aunque la joven Kinomoto aún no había tenido el placer de conocerlo, supuso que debía ser una gran persona por todo lo que Rika decía de él.

La muchacha esperó tan sólo unos segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera y una bella muchacha con un delantal de cocina la invitara a entrar, sonriéndole serenamente.

-Hola, llegaste justo a tiempo. Estaba haciendo unas galletas de jengibre- dijo la psicóloga mientras la invitaba a tomar asiento en la sala de estar y regresaba ella a la cocina. Sakura obedeció y no tardó en sonreírle también.

-¡Oh, vaya! Si todo lo que cocinas es como esa tarta de manzana que me diste el otro día, creo que no tendré problema en venir a vivir aquí- respondió la muchacha con toda sinceridad. Simplemente le encantaba el cómo cocinaba su vecina: le hacía recordar a su padre y el entonces en el que pasaban fines de semana inventando diversos platillos, aunque muchos no quedaran como pretendían. Y sin embargo, disfrutaban al máximo esos momentos.

Cuando Rika se hubo adentrado a la cocina, Sakura empezó a admirar todo a su alrededor y se sintió curiosamente en paz. El diseño de ese lugar era exactamente como el suyo y, sin embargo, era muy distinto… era… impecable. Los colores claros que adornaban las paredes contrastaban con la gran variedad de viejas pinturas, y la textura de las cortinas resaltaba a la perfección con el viejo florero que portaba narcisos. Pero, muy a pesar de las flores o incluso de los platillos que con frecuencia Rika preparaba, la casa conservaba siempre un distintivo especial y ese era el hecho de que emanara permanentemente un concentrado aroma a vainilla.

Sakura inhaló y exhaló varias veces, embriagándose con esa fragancia e incluso intentando saborearla hasta que su vecina volvió a irrumpir el lugar con una bandeja llena de galletitas calientes entre sus manos.

-Te vez bien con ése traje… ¿Formarás parte de una obra de teatro o algo en especial?- preguntó la joven Sasaki cortésmente tras comerse una de las galletas. Sakura se ruborizó y al instante desvió la mirada hacía el suelo.

-No… es un traje que diseñó mi mejor amiga. ¿Sabes? Se le dan muy bien éste tipo de cosas. A lo mejor hayas oído hablar de ella, se llama Tomoyo Daidouji- repuso, encogiéndose de hombros. Rika sirvió algo de té para ambas y, tras sentarse de nuevo, dio un largo y lento sorbo a su tasa humeante.

-Si, en efecto, he escuchado de ella. Me gustan mucho sus diseños, aunque son muy costosos- confesó sin brindarle demasiada importancia. Sakura admiró durante unos instantes la facilidad con la que lograba mantener la calma casi siempre- No sabía que era tu mejor amiga.

-Puedo presentártela cuando gustes, tengo la certeza que se llevarían muy bien- dijo la castaña, alargando el brazo hacia la bandeja y tomando dos galletas de jengibre. Rika sonrió.

Y así siguieron hablando largo rato, hasta que las galletas se consumieron y el té desapareció. Pero, ¿Qué más daba? Si disfrutaban de una tarde tranquila a través de una charla amena. Hablaron de política, de la música de antes, de una que otra aventura en el ambiente estudiantil y en los planes que tenían para esas fechas. Sin embargo, fue cuando Sakura le preguntó sobre términos empleados en la psicología que la charla tomó un rumbo diferente. A decir verdad, Rika se tomaba muy enserio su trabajo y eso le brindaba un aire de respeto.

Sakura se aseguró de meditar bien sus preguntas antes de hacerlas.

-Dime, Rika… en la psicología… ¿Cómo puedes ver que una persona tiene problemas consigo misma a pesar de que no diga nada?- ante aquella pregunta Rika se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativa. Y a pesar de eso, pronunciar la respuesta no le fue tan difícil.

-Hay varios factores de su personalidad que sobresalen aunque esa persona no diga nada al respecto. En la postura que siempre muestra, en las expresiones que emplea al hablar con alguien, o incluso en sus dibujos.

-¿En sus dibujos? ¿Y cómo?

-Bueno, en los dibujos depende mucho de la persona y los trastornos que lleva consigo- musitó alzando los ojos al techo mientras pensaba qué ejemplo utilizar al respecto. Luego volvió a dirigir los ojos a Sakura y sonrió- Si una persona no define bien las manos en su dibujo podemos interpretar que tiene problemas para socializar con las demás personas. Aunque, por la cara que me pones, creo que acabo de confundirte un poco. Verás…- y levantó ambas manos para explicarle mejor:- las manos son sinónimo de creación, de tacto… es gracias a tus manos que consigues hacer muchas cosas, como tocar a alguien, construir algo, cocinar, etc.… si una persona no logra definir bien las manos en un dibujo, es que le cuesta expresarse de ese modo, entrar en contacto con los demás. ¿Me hago entender?

-Más o menos. Pero bueno, prosigue.

-Vale. Siguiendo con el ejemplo de las manos, si un individuo dibuja los dedos de las manos en punta, como si fuesen garras, también nos permite ver cómo se siente rechazado por un grupo y, ante aquello, reacciona de manera agresiva. ¡Claro que no siempre es el caso! Lo importante de la psicología es, más que generalizar, tratar de comprender al paciente- y dicho esto recostó más su espalda contra el mueble, entrelazando ambas manos sobre su regazo. Sakura sonrió apenada y, casi que por reflejo, se encogió levemente de hombros.

Sin embargo le entró la necesidad de formular otra pregunta y, sin atreverse a mirar a su vecina a los ojos, la soltó. Aquél acto no pasó desapercibido para la joven Sasaki quien, a pesar de las circunstancias, prefirió no decir nada. Se limitó entonces a escuchar la pregunta formulada:

-¿Qué ocurre con una persona que "combate su existencia", por así decirlo?- musitó atropelladamente, enrojeciendo al instante. Rika tardó varios segundos en responder.

-Nadie es perfecto en el mundo y, sin embargo, es eso lo que nos hace hermosos a todos. El hecho de ser tan distintos entre nosotros y, a la vez, tan iguales. Una persona que carece de autoestima se obliga a sí misma a ser diferente, y no propiamente en el buen sentido de la palabra: pues se degrada a sí misma de una manera cruel e injusta- dijo la psicóloga cruzándose de piernas de un modo muy profesional. Incluso llegó a sentir durante unos breves instantes que realmente estaba en su consultorio atendiendo a una paciente. Suspiró, algo triste al ser consciente que la joven Kinomoto había formulado la pregunta porque ella misma en ese instante se sentía así. Pero bueno, ahora no podía hacer mucho, más que aconsejarla de manera indirecta:- Lamentablemente si esa persona se ve a sí misma con odio, está condenada a que todos la vean de esa manera.

-Pero así nunca sería amada, entonces- murmuró la castaña con la voz bastante apagada y los ojos bien abiertos. Rika la miró tristemente, pero manteniéndose firme a pesar de las circunstancias.

-El amor recibido por los demás comienza a brotar una vez que empezamos a amarnos a nosotros mismos. Si tú misma no te amas, ¿Entonces quién lo hará por ti?

No se dijo más. Sakura se levantó precipitadamente del sofá con los puños apretados y la cabeza agachada, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Lo… lo siento, yo… creo que no me siento muy bien- y dicho esto salió apresuradamente del lugar para dirigirse a su propio domicilio. Rika no la detuvo, pues sabía que aquél proceso era algo que debía afrontar ella sola, aunque así no lo quisiese. Suspiró. Ojalá Dios se apiadara de ella y la iluminara de forma permanente… y le hiciera entender que no estaba sola y que le sobraban motivos para amarse. Pero bueno, a veces era mejor dejar las cosas a manos del tiempo y ver qué ocurría después con ella.

Por otra parte, Sakura corría por pasillos y escaleras con los ojos húmedos hasta que llegó a su domicilio. Abrió la puerta y entró al lugar, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de cerrarlo de nuevo. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro por la sala de estar murmurando todo tipo de cosas por lo bajo, azotando el sombrero que llevaba puesto y, sin contenerse, empezó a maldecir. En el suelo reposaban varios papeles viejos que encontró en unas carpetas aquella misma mañana… y entre esos papeles estaba un poema que compuso en la primaria y que ganó el primer lugar en el concurso de poesía de ese año. El poema se llamaba _El bosque de Fiore_. Pero, ¿Qué podía importarle aquello en un momento así? Se sentía devastada, tanto así, que pasó completamente por alto el sonido a agua contenida que salía de vez en cuando de la cocina.

-¡Amarme! ¿Cómo se supone que he de amarme cuando no encuentro motivo alguno para hacerlo?- se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se obligó a calmarse, a tomar aire. Comportándose como una histérica no solucionaría nada. Meditó durante unos segundos, para luego decir en voz baja:- Mejor iré a tomar un baño…

Y dicho eso empezó la marcha lenta hacia su habitación, sin dignarse a reparar en la puerta principal abierta, los poemas regados por los suelos o, siquiera, en el nuevo sonido que volvió a surgir de las tuberías. Una de estas se reventó y empezó a botar agua en cantidades alarmantes, pero para cuando aquello sucedió, Sakura ya se encontraba encerrada en su propio baño. La cocina no tardó en estar completamente inundada y pronto le siguieron los muebles, las cajas y los papeles en la sala de estar.

Vaya inconveniente más inoportuno…

Ajena a todo, con la mirada ausente, Sakura yacía de pie frente el espejo de cuerpo completo, notando como su propio reflejo le devolvía la mirada. Pensó en Hien y sintió un hueco en el estómago. Pero entonces se sintió sucia y egoísta… ¡cuántas personas estaban sufriendo en el mundo y ella sólo podía preocuparse por gente muerta y por cómo se veía frente al espejo! Además estaba Syaoran, su vecino, que tampoco había pasado los mejores meses de su vida… y unas curiosas ganas de ayudarlo la invadieron aunque fueron completamente olvidadas al recordar de nuevo a Hien.

Se sintió como una adolescente estúpida, confundida, con las emociones totalmente revueltas. Patético.

-Por Dios, Sakura, cálmate… necesitas agua helada… sí, eso- murmuró para sí, y con mucho cuidado empezó a despojar su cuerpo de los atuendos confeccionados por Tomoyo, quedando únicamente en ropa interior.

Pero antes de quitar ésta, no pudo evitar volver a mirarse al espejo y el cómo su reflejo traicionero le mostraba a una frágil mujer de tez pálida, mirada desgarradoramente triste, cuerpo imperfecto y rechazo en todo su entorno. Sin evitarlo, empezó a llorar.

¡Amarse! ¡Como podía amarse cuando no tenía motivos para hacerlo! ¡Cómo podía siquiera valer una mujer fea y egoísta como ella! Se sintió acusada por su propio reflejo y verse la atormentaba cada vez más. Las lágrimas caían libres por sus mejillas y era tanta la tensión que ni siquiera sintió los pies húmedos por el agua de los tubos de la cocina que empezaba a filtrarse por debajo de la puerta.

-¡Deja de mirarme! ¡No te soporto! ¡Vete! ¡VETE!- gritó a voz de cuello y, sin intentar detenerse (aunque tampoco sin querer hacerlo), alzó uno de los pesado botines del traje de Tomoyo en la mano derecha.

.

.

Syaoran subía por las escaleras a paso lento, queriendo mantener consigo y sus abrigos algo de calor corporal. Si había algo que no soportaba era el frío.

-Me… me pregunto… cómo estará la señora Sakaichi… co…con las tuberías… del 503- tartamudeó a ver si hablar le propinaba algo de calor. Aunque ciertamente se encontraba un tanto preocupado por ella pues, lo primero que pensó al leer la nota que había dejado en recepción fue que esa pobre mujer no estaba en edad de hacer ése tipo de trabajos.

No tenía prisa por llegar a su domicilio, tampoco es que alguien lo estuviese esperando… pero sí sintió algo de desconcierto una vez que llegó frente su puerta y se encontró con que "Cerezo" había dejado la puerta de ella abierta.

Se sintió algo intrigado, pero tampoco le brindó mayor importancia por lo que abrió su propia puerta tras murmurar un leve "qué niña más tonta". Sin embargo, cuando volteó a ver por segunda vez antes de entrar a su propio domicilio se topó con la no muy grata sorpresa de que el de su vecina estaba totalmente inundado y esa agua empezaba a tocar una pequeña parte del pasillo. Syaoran suspiró exasperado, dejó la entrada de su casa abierta y se dirigió al interior del 308, sigiloso, queriendo ver qué ocurría. ¿Cómo "Cerezo" no se había dado cuenta aún que tenía la casa inundada? La puerta estaba abierta, así que no era difícil deducir que ella estaba adentro.

¿Pero entonces qué estaba haciendo como para dejar pasar desapercibido el sonido del agua agolpándose en toda la cocina, la sala y posiblemente las habitaciones? Syaoran murmuró varias cosas por lo bajo, con el ceño fruncido, mientras se abría paso a través de agua que le llegaba uno diez centímetros por encima del pie y que, por cierto, estaba helada. Sin evitarlo, maldijo a la nada por ello.

-Eres un idiota, Li, no deberías estar aquí- se reprochó a sí mismo, hasta que un papel flotando sobre la superficie líquida atrajo por unos instantes su atención. Se inclinó para recogerlo e intentó leer qué decía en medio de la tinta levemente corrida: Era el poema de Sakura, _El bosque de Fiore, _cosa que sorprendió un tanto a Syaoran… ¿¡A ésa mujer le gustaba escribir!? Sin hacerse rogar, o sin siquiera pensar en pedir permiso, empezó a leer la primera estrofa.

_Bajo los árboles frondosos_

_Canturreaba la bella Fiore,_

_Oculta bajo sombras y luceros,_

_Perdida entre ríos y valles,_

_Mientras los Espíritus del Bosque_

_Rogaban por su alma siempre libre._

Y el joven escritor detuvo su lectura, tornándose momentáneamente pensativo. Fiore… era un nombre bonito… ¡Sí, le gustaba! Y en lugar de destrozarse la cabeza pensando en nombres de flores para la hermanastra de James, podía emplear ese que era elegante, sencillo y bonito.

Fiore…

Ya era definitivo, así se llamaría su personaje, aunque sólo viera esa historia cómo un borrador qué hacer hasta que se le ocurriera algo mejor. Además que no tenía aún una trama bien definida.

-¿Sabes, Hien?- dijo al aire, olvidando durante unos breves instantes que se encontraba en una casa ajena- En momentos como estos me gustaría tenerte al lado, para que me aconsejaras sobre cómo hacer mi historia ésta vez. Aunque de nada serviría, siempre odiaste esto. Sin embargo, también siempre hay una primera v…

¡TRAZ! El sonido de un fuerte impacto seguido por algo grande y frágil que se rompía atrajo su atención de inmediato y, alarmado, dirigió su vista al dormitorio principal. ¿Esa había sido Sakura gritando "Vete"? Durante unos instantes se quedó sin respiración, pensando que posiblemente alguien se estuviera aprovechando de ella en esos instantes. La chica no significaba mucho para él, salvo que había sido prometida de su hermano… pero tampoco se sentía capaz de dejarla sola en un momento crítico.

Cómo pudo se abrió paso entre el agua y llegó a la habitación principal dónde vio la puerta del baño cerrada. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a ella y la abrió con algo de brusquedad aunque, para sorpresa suya, en el interior sólo encontró a una Sakura en ropa interior arrodillada sobre el suelo con la cabeza gacha y varios pedazos de espejo rodeándola. En el agua que se había alcanzado a filtrar corría un sutil hilo carmesí y eso era porque tanto las manos de Sakura cómo sus pies se encontraban sangrando levemente.

Sin embargo, ésta no parecía reanimarse ante aquello. Syaoran tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, pues se sentía incomodo al verla con tan pocas prendas encima, pero ella estaba herida y él no era del tipo de sujetos que se dejaba llevar fácilmente por las hormonas, así que optó por arrodillarse a su lado y, con sincera preocupación, posó una mano sobre el hombro de ella. Ya estaba algo mojado, qué más daba si se mojaba un poco más.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó, serio. Sakura no se inmutó ante aquello, cosa que consiguió asustarlo un poco. Sin contenerse, y un tanto enfadado, la sacudió (aunque cuidando de no ser muy brusco al hacerlo)- ¡Respóndeme!

El agua seguía fluyendo de forma precipitada, a diferencia de los leves hilos de sangre que cada vez empezaban a ser más mesurados. Sakura comenzó a temblar y levantó el rostro hacia él, mostrándole la cantidad de lágrimas que soltaba sin control junto a la tristeza y rabia que la invadían por completo. El escritor se sintió desconcertado y a su vez sorprendido de verla así, pero no dijo más. Esperó a que ella respondiera por su cuenta, como supuso que haría al ver como abría y cerraba los labios, tratando de pronunciar algo entendible.

-¿A qué vienes? ¿A seguirte burlando de mí, a recordarme a tu hermano? ¿A humillarme aún más? ¡Soy yo la que debería pedirte que respondieras! Dime, ¿¡A qué has venido, Li!? ¡Deja de mirarme de esa manera! ¿¡Por qué no lo dices de una vez!? ¡Dilo! "¡Oh, Kinomoto, vaya que eres horrible y miserable!"- gritó con la voz ahogada por el llanto. Sin embargo, al caer en cuenta de lo que dijo y al ver que era a Syaoran al que justamente le estaba hablando se sintió peor aún y, sin evitarlo, cubrió su boca con una de las manos lastimadas y siguió llorando a más no poder- Yo… lo siento, no quise…Oh, por favor, perdóname.

Syaoran, por otra parte, no sabía si sentirse indignado o más desconcertado de lo que ya estaba. ¿Qué era todo lo que decía esa chica? Aunque no se llevaran del todo bien no pensaba en ella como si fuera una mujer horrible y miserable… de hecho, ahora que lo notaba, era una mujer bastante atractiva. Pero definitivamente afectada por una muy, muy baja autoestima. Sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó, intentando que se calmara un poco.

Ésta vez fue el turno de Sakura para sorprenderse, pues nunca había recibido un abrazo fraternal de parte de Hien y era bastante extraño recibirlo ahora de su gemelo. Pero no dijo más y siguió llorando hasta que las lágrimas cesaron un poco.

Syaoran no sabía que decir… es más, una parte de él deseaba irse de ahí… pero otra parte sabía que no era correcto dejarla de ese modo. Así que se quedó un rato más en ésa posición, a la espera que la respiración de ella se acompasara más. Ya con el agua no había más que hacer, ahora debía llamar a la señora Sakaichi para que también revisara esas tuberías.

Pero entonces una idea le vino a la cabeza, iluminándolo por completo. Se sintió brillante durante unos instantes… ¿simplemente cómo no lo había pensado antes? ¡Si estaba clarísimo! Miró a Sakura entre sus brazos y pensó nuevamente en su hermano… ¿Qué mejor forma de compensarlo que ayudando a la que fue su prometida? Serían amigos… y él le ayudaría a tener un poco más de confianza en sí misma. No sabía cómo, pero lo haría.

Permanecieron un poco más en esa posición hasta que Syaoran la soltó y la cubrió con su propio abrigo. Ella lo miró asustada. Él tenía frío. Pero bueno, habían que hacer ciertos sacrificios y el primer paso para ganarse su confianza era demostrándole que no era tan terrible como pensaba... aunque fuese contra su voluntad.

Además, tampoco se sentía capaz de dejarla sola en un domicilio inundado con trozos de vidrio esparcidos y ella lastimada. Así que se levantó y le tendió una mano.

-Ven… te quedarás conmigo esta noche- dijo con la voz ronca. Sakura no se movió, pero si se aferró al abrigo algo temblorosa. Syaoran puso los ojos en blanco, ahora exasperado por la actitud de su vecina, y sin molestarse en pedir permiso, la alzó en brazos. Llegó el turno de Sakura para asustarse y, más por reflejo que por cualquier otra cosa, se aferró al cuello de él. Syaoran volvió a rodar los ojos y empezó a andar hacia el 309. Sin embargo, en medio del trayecto, se percató de algo que le extrañó muchísimo: encima de la mesa de noche de ella reposaba su libro, _Claro de luna,_ posiblemente ya terminado. Eso causó que la mirará con los ojos bien abiertos, aunque ella no fuera consciente de ello… ¿Se había leído su libro a pesar de lo aparentemente mal que se llevaban? Tuvo curiosidad de preguntarle qué tal le había parecido, pero se contuvo. No era el momento indicado. Así que siguió con su camino, simulando que no había visto nada en especial.

El agua ya cubría buena parte del pasillo.

Sakura se hallaba consternada… ¿Cómo había terminado con el apartamento inundado y en los brazos del hermano de su ex prometido, vistiendo únicamente con ropa interior? Se ruborizó y, bastante avergonzada, desvió la mirada. Syaoran posó a su huésped en el sofá con mucho cuidado, cerró la puerta del domicilio y, acto seguido, llamó a la señora Sakaichi para informarle sobre el daño en las tuberías del 308. Le informó que Sakura se quedaría con él hasta que todo estuviera listo en su departamento, en caso de que la necesitara, y si necesitaba que le echaran una mano él no dudaría en cooperar. La señora Sakaichi agradeció los detalles, especificando entonces que era una suerte para ella tener en su edificio a un "hombre tan encantador" cómo él.

Luego de colgar el teléfono Syaoran se dirigió a su habitación y sacó unas cuantas prendas de él para prestarle a Sakura, quién se mostró sorprendida al ver como él se las tendía y le indicaba dónde estaba el baño para que se cambiara. La castaña aceptó las prendas en silencio y, cuando estuvo en el baño, evitó mirarse al espejo. Se sentía aún algo frustrada y bastante incómoda con lo sucedido, pero más que nada molesta e impotente. ¿Por qué de todas las personas que vivían ahí tenía que estar en deuda con la que menos mejor la trataba? Se puso la camiseta gris y el pantalón negro… ambos le quedaban bastante holgados, pero le brindaban algo de calor que era lo importante.

El escritor, por su parte, se hallaba molesto consigo mismo y con su hermano. De no ser por el sentimiento de culpa que se había forjado en su interior durante los últimos dos meses, no se vería con la responsabilidad de tratar bien a esa mujer tan sólo para compensarlo. Claro, no podía decirle a Hien "Eso no estuvo bien, la próxima vez trata de no morirte", como decían los padres antes para cuando te comías un caramelo sin permiso. Era una situación confusa pero más que nada desesperante. ¿Qué era tratar bien a esa mujer? Hacerla feliz, podría ser el primer punto, seguido de "hacerla sentir más segura, con más confianza en sí misma"… también estaba eso de ser amigos, pero ¿cómo?

Para cuando Sakura salió del baño tenía en sí un rostro inexpresivo y procuró únicamente en recuperar asiento en el sofá. Permanecieron en un tenso silencio, que Syaoran aprovechó para ir a la cocina y preparar rápidamente dos tazas de té. Una la dejó para él, obviamente; la otra se la ofreció a ella, pero lastimosamente la rechazó.

Syaoran no pudo sentirse más exasperado pero, obligándose a ser paciente, insistió.

-Toma algo… hace frío y eso podría hacerte daño- dijo. No obstante, Sakura la volvió a rechazar. Esto equivalió a un disgusto para el joven Li, quien no contuvo el hecho de fruncir el ceño- No seas testaruda ahora, si sigues con ésa actitud vas a hartar a más de uno- aún nada. Syaoran bufó, dejando la taza de té en la mesita de al lado de ella. Estaba serio, pero hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantener los estribos… además que, por casualidades del destino, recordó todo lo que ella le había gritado en el baño hacia unos momentos:- Escucha, Kinomoto… no sé a qué viene tu repelencia al mundo, pero yo solo trato de ser amable contigo. Ahora, si quieres seguir hundiéndote en esa absurda idea de que eres fea y miserable, no es mi problema. Intento llevarme bien contigo, pero tú me la pones difícil al no aceptar la mano que te es tendida. Dime, ¿Qué pretendes que piense al respecto?

Sakura no lo miraba, ni tampoco se atrevía hacerlo. Pero sí mantenía el rostro serio y una mirada postizamente indiferente. De nuevo había vuelto a ocultar sus sentimientos tras esa fría fachada… pero una parte de esas palabras lograron llegar al fondo de ella. Sin embargo, no se dio el lujo de demostrarlo y siguió firme en su posición.

_-La tolerancia es la mejor religión- _citó la joven Kinomoto a un viejo escritor de siglos pasados. Su voz había sonado suave… incluso algo ida. Aquello fue más que suficiente para acabar con la poca paciencia que le quedaba a Syaoran y, con el ceño aún más fruncido, no se molestó en ocultar su enfado en las demás expresiones.

-¡No me cites a Chateaubriand ahora!- exclamó. Pero esa contestación, más que intimidar a Sakura, provocó que lo mirara con una expresión aún más fría que la de antes. Pareció algo ofendida ante ese comentario.

-Es una frase de Víctor Hugo- soltó severamente, pudiendo haber dicho un claro "imbécil" al final de esa frase, pero que contuvo más por educación y respeto que por cualquier otra cosa. Syaoran quedó sorprendido y sin palabras.

¿Cómo pudo ella acertar a eso y él no? ¡Si se suponía que era el escritor! Recordó el poema que vio antes y pensó en Fiore… ahora estaba más decidido que nunca a hacer que James la odiara como hermanastra.

Se mantuvieron es silencio, esperando a que bajara la tensión, hasta que Sakura se estiró en el sofá, más que todo acomodándose para dormir. Fue ahí que Syaoran volví en sí.

-Mejor ve y acomódate en mi habitación. Yo me quedaré aquí- se ofreció. Pero Sakura volvió a rechazarlo en silencio y se acomodó mejor en el sofá.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien así. Además que ya has hecho bastante por mí – murmuró suavemente, acurrucándose en posición fetal para contrarrestar el frío. Syaoran rodó los ojos nuevamente al ser consciente que, por mucho que le insistiese, ella no se movería de ahí. Sin más, dejó su tasa en la cocina y le dio la espalda, dispuesto a ir a su habitación.

-Haz lo que quieras…- musitó.

Había sido un día de locos, no se desgastaría en más discusiones.

-Oh, y Li…- escuchó de nuevo esa voz que lo llamaba. Syaoran suspiró, contando mentalmente hasta diez, ¿y ahora que quería esa mujer? ¿Tratarlo aún mal a pesar de que la estaba ayudando? ¿Insultarlo en su propia casa?

Se giró hacia ella para darle a entender que la escuchaba, pero desprendiendo un aire amenazante. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar bajar un poco la guardia al notar en los intensos ojos verdes de Sakura un destello lleno de congoja y algo de temor, aunque aún así el escritor sabía que se sentía algo segura ahí.

-Gracias- dijo la castaña, y se oyó sincera. Syaoran sólo la miró unos segundos más, viendo sus reacciones. Luego se dio la vuelta y continuó la marcha hacia su habitación. Lo mejor sería irse y dormir. A lo mejor con la mente despejada por el sueño podrían sentarse juntos y empezar de nuevo con una charla amena y civilizada… como dos conocidos que realmente se entienden… o dos amigos que se cuentan un secreto, aunque eso último sonara realmente imposible.


	4. Aceptación: Todo tiene su lado bueno

Hola, hola de nuevo. Gracias por sus comentarios :). Les invito aquí a ver el siguiente capítulo que, espero, sea de su gusto. Besos y buena lectura! :) .

.

.

.

Capitulo 4: Aceptación. Todo tiene su lado bueno.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente del incidente de las tuberías, Sakura se levantó temprano y tardó varios minutos en recordar porque se sentía tan extraña y tan mal consigo misma. Aún tenía algo de sueño, pero ya no quería seguir durmiendo. Sin embargo no fue hasta que decidió sentarse en el sofá que notó la presencia de una cobija que le había otorgado calor durante la noche. A lo mejor Syaoran se la había puesto mientras dormía.

Inconscientemente sonrió, pasando los dedos por el objeto. Posiblemente, tal y como había dicho Eriol, el joven Li era taciturno… pero no era una mala persona después de todo.

Dobló la cobija con mucho cuidado y permaneció sentada, observado minuciosamente como era la vivienda de su anfitrión. Al parecer no era muy ordenado, pues tenía varias cajas de comida regada por los suelos, sin mencionar los papeles. Notó el piso alfombrado, la cocina que si parecía ser más limpia que la sala de estar, una que otra pintura que tenía colgada en las paredes y varios libros amontonados en un rincón. No obstante, fue un objeto especial el que llamó mucho su atención después de un rato: la única fotografía que conservaba y que se hallaba sobre una repisa; esa fotografía en la que aparecía él abrazando a una hermosa mujer de cabello azabache y ojos color rubí.

¿Sería esa Meiling, la mujer que le había roto el corazón al escritor? ¿La que sólo estuvo con él por dinero? Al parecer sí. Y una prueba clara de que aún no la había olvidado era que conservara esa foto a pesar de todo lo ocurrido.

Sakura la analizó más. Meiling era una mujer hermosa y al parecer muy abierta. Syaoran se veía feliz a su lado. Un nudo se formó entonces en su garganta, sintiéndose fatal por el joven hombre… ¡él sufría bastante y ella sólo supo causarle más problemas! Deseó desde el fondo de su corazón que él volviera a sonreír como en la foto, aunque fuera sin esa mujer a su lado. Hien, a pesar de no ser afectuoso, sonreía muy a menudo, haciéndolo ver muy guapo. Seguramente Syaoran también se vería encantador a su manera. ¿Pero cómo conseguir que volviera a sentirse vivo? ¿A que viera en la vida más de mil motivos para sonreír? ¿Cómo?

Para cuándo Syaoran se levantó encontró el desayuno hecho (el de mayor porción era para él), aunque tuvo que también esperar varios minuto para recordar el porqué se encontraba la joven Kinomoto ahí en lugar de estar en el 308. Pero entonces palabras como "inundación", "baja autoestima", "ayudarle", "Fiore" y "compensar a Hien" llegaron a su cabeza cuál lluvia de meteoritos. Algo retraído y con los ojos bien abiertos aceptó el ofrecimiento, sentándose juntos a desayunar pero siempre en silencio. Sakura, quién había preparado huevos revueltos con tocineta, tostadas y jugo de naranja, no podía evitar mirarlo de reojo en algunas ocasiones pues le resultaba sumamente extraño verlo en esas fachas: con el cabello castaño más revuelto que de costumbre, los ojos ámbares un poco somnolientos todavía, el torso desnudo y llevando únicamente un pantalón gris (muy similar al negro que le había prestado a ella la noche anterior). Una vez que terminaron, Sakura recogió los platos de ambos y los llevó al fregadero para lavarlos ella misma tras el leve "Gracias por la comida… estaba rica" que soltó el escritor. La verdad era que Sakura ignoraba la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba Syaoran sin probar algo de comida casera. Tal vez por ello se ofreció a ayudarle a lavar los platos, aunque ella se negó rotundamente a ello.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo de esto. Ya has hecho mucho por mí- dijo la joven, empezando con su labor.

Y con pequeños detalles como ese empezaban de nuevos los roces… trayendo consigo a la no muy bienvenida indiferencia entre ellos.

-Como quieras…- respondió Syaoran poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a su estudio, dónde se encerraría hasta la llegada del almuerzo o, incluso, de la cena.

No fue muy agradable cuando la señora Sakaichi les comunicó que el daño era relacionado con la tubería madre y eso lo hacía más grave de lo que ya suponían. Tanto la administración como Sakura tuvieron que invertir dinero en los arreglos y, mientras abrían el suelo del 503 y del 308 y hacían los arreglos necesarios, se vio en la penosa obligación de permanecer unos días más conviviendo con su vecino. Sin embargo, lo que más le extrañó fueron las diversas excusas que soltaron Tomoyo y Eriol para cuando explicó que estaba temporalmente sin un sitio donde dormir. Ambos parecían querer evitar que ella saliera de ese lugar, cosa que la exasperó bastante en su momento… ¿Qué había pasado con eso de "ven a mi casa cuando desees", o "mi casa es tu casa"? Deseaba a toda costa salir de ahí pues, a pesar de querer ayudar a Syaoran a superar lo de Meiling, le resultaba insufrible tener que vivir en la misma casa con alguien que, a duras penas, le dirigía la palabra. Además que verlo era como ver a Hien, y aquello tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Sin embargo lo que Sakura ignoraba era que había sido el mismo Syaoran quien habló con Eriol, pidiéndole que le ayudara a que ella permaneciera en su vivienda durante algún tiempo (evidentemente Eriol se lo comunicó a Tomoyo después). Le confesó acerca de la culpa que sentía desde que se enteró de la muerte de su hermano y el cómo veía a Sakura como su solución a todo… la forma de compensarlo, a pesar de las circunstancias. A Eriol obviamente le pareció absurdo aquello pero accedió, pues era brillante, y para él estaba clarísimo que esos dos podrían ayudarse mutuamente a superar los dolores del pasado.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas hasta ahora?- se atrevió a preguntarle el inglés en una de sus charlas, a lo que Syaoran solo supo llevar una mano a su cabello, incómodo.

-Nefastas. No sé como entablar conversación con ella, tenerle confianza y que ella me la tenga a mí… ¡poder ser amigos!- reconoció. Eriol rio para sí, aunque volvió a ponerse serio al poco tiempo, adquiriendo un curioso aire paternal.

-Se amable con ella, trátala bien… hazla reír, así sea por pequeñeces. Sakura siempre ha sido una persona que emana luz por cuenta propia. Pero es justo y necesario recordarle que puede hacer eso- le explicó, no pudiendo ser más explícito. Syaoran sólo asintió, pensando una y otra vez en lo que acababa de decirle.

Sin embargo, pasaron otros días y continuó sin aplicarlo.

No pasaban del "buenos días", "gracias por la comida" y "hasta mañana". Syaoran solía encerrarse durante horas en su estudio, tratando de hilar alguna historia, garabateando en hojas breves detalles sobre la vida de James y como afectarla con la llegada de Fiore, a quien había pintado como una mujer ruin y despiadada. Aunque, ciertamente, el escritor también hacía eso para evitarla. Sakura, como su jefe le había obligado a tomar vacaciones, no tenía más que hacer, y cada vez empezaba a deprimirse más en ese lugar.

Sin embargo, fue en la mañana del 24 de diciembre que todo cambió.

Se escuchaban de un lado a las otras personas entonando villancicos, riendo a carcajadas y repartiendo uno que otro regalo mientras exclamaba un sonoro "¡Feliz Navidad!". No asistió a la mansión Daidouji, como había prometido, porque a Tomoyo le salió un viaje de último momento. Y ni modo de llamar a Eriol, pues él había quedado de salir nuevamente con Naoko, y no quería ser el mal tercio en eso.

Así que no pudo hacer más que suspirar mientras permanecía sentada en ese sofá que se había convertido en su cama. Tenía la mirada ausente. Syaoran no había puesto adorno alguno de Navidad, otorgándole a todo un aire más lúgubre del que ya tenía. Además que esa sería su primera Navidad sin…

No hacía falta decirlo.

Soltó un suspiro largo y pesado, deseando poder animar el ambiente de alguna forma.

Syaoran salió de su estudio porque tenía algo de hambre, pero entonces notó a la solitaria Sakura sentada en el sofá, bastante decaída, limitándose a soltar suspiros cansados. La observó durante unos segundos y, nuevamente, volvió a sentirse incómodo. Aquella sería Nochebuena y ambos vestían con ropas simples (Sakura consiguió recuperar su ropa antes de que la señora Sakaichi interviniera con las reparaciones), pasarían sin regalos, sin adornos navideños, ni siquiera con una cena especial. Se sintió mal y no pudo evitar mirarla fijamente, recordando una y otra vez las palabras de Eriol: "Se amable con ella", "Trátala bien", "Hazla reír, así sea por pequeñeces".

Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea tan absurdamente brillante que no podía fallar. O al menos esperó que no fuera así. Se devolvió a su estudio y rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta que encontró un viejo CD que escuchaba de vez en cuando en su adolescencia. Eran ingleses los que cantaban en ese CD, por lo que era posible que Sakura no entendiera la letra… aunque aquello era lo de menos, pues lo importante ahí era dejarse llevar por el ritmo.

Encontró rápidamente su grabadora y, al poco tiempo, la conectó en la sala de estar. Sakura estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Syaoran hasta que una música suave y agradable comenzó a sonar. Era una canción que muchos padres pondrían en el auto para un viaje largo por carretera.

Unos hombres empezaron a cantar, afinados, tranquilos, pensando únicamente en el mundo que creaban por cada nueva nota que entonaban. Syaoran se puso en frente de Sakura y le tendió una mano (disimulaba muy bien el leve rubor que brotó de sus mejillas, pues era un hombre bastante tímido para esas cosas), invitándola a que lo siguiera. Sakura se encontraba extrañada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par debido a la sorpresa y, aún dudosa, aceptó la mano que le era tendida, poniéndose en pie también.

Y, sin que se dieran cuenta, con ese simple acto quitaron muchos bloques del muro invisible que los distanciaba.

Syaoran mostró una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba con más firmeza la mano que ya tenía sujeta y, con la otra, aproximaba más a sí la cintura de la chica. En un primer lugar Sakura no pudo evitar ruborizarse, pues el contacto había sido muy imprevisto, pero no tardó en posar tímidamente su mano libre sobre el hombro de él al creer que iban a bailar.

Pero curiosamente, más que bailar, lo que Syaoran quería era improvisar.

Empezaron a dar vueltas sin sentido alguno, tambaleándose a propósito, yendo de un lado a otro… como dos niños pequeños, que al ser conscientes de que no se sabían los pasos, bailaban a su modo, dejándose llevar por el sonido… guiando el cuerpo a través de las vibraciones transformadas en música.

Syaoran la soltó y la hizo girar una vez, para después volver a sujetarla y seguir con ese extraño baile. Daban giros rápidos, luego lentos, saltaban, alzaban los brazos y luego volvían a girar. Una vez que Sakura comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo soltó un sonora carcajada, divertida como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo y, ya más animada, siguió dándole vida a esos pasos mientras el cuarteto del CD entonaban en el coro un bello y deleitable "Penny Laaaane is in my eeeaaars and in my eeeyes…".

Siguieron así un rato más, canción por canción. Probaron pasos como el baile del robot, aunque no encajaba con el ritmo, o el moonwalk, que al intentar hacerlo terminaron por los suelos. Syaoran se olvidó durante unos instantes de su hermano, de Meiling, de la historia que debía escribir si quería ganar más dinero… olvidó que tenía una vida miserable para solo concentrarse en las risas de Sakura y así reír él también, pues aquella reacción departe de ella (quién también había olvidado en esos minutos a Hien, la inundación, o incluso a Eriol y Tomoyo) era un claro indicio que lo disfrutaba… que era feliz.

No supieron cuanto tiempo pasaron en esas, repitiendo canciones, o incluso bailando con música que solo ellos en su fantasía escuchaban. Sólo supieron que, cuando ya se detuvieron por el agotamiento y decidieron sentarse en el sofá para descansar, el sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte. Estaban algo agitados por todas las veces que saltaron, pero lucían bastante satisfechos. Fue Sakura la que ve aventuró a ser la primera el voltear a mirar y, aún con una sonrisa en labios, preguntó:

-¿Qué fue eso?

-No lo sé, ¿Qué crees tú que fue?- respondió Syaoran por medio de una respuesta aunque bastante animado… incluso alegre. Sakura se llevó una mano al mentón, fingiendo meditar.

-¿Sabes? Yo tampoco sé… ¡Tal vez fue simplemente la mejor coreografía del mundo!- exclamó para luego echarse a reír. Pero entonces se detuvo y, permitiendo que la vergüenza volviera, se ruborizó- Fue extraño.

-¡No vengas ahora con que te siente abochornada, Kinomoto! ¡Hace un rato mostraste todo lo contrario!- le reprochó Syaoran, burlón. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír, un tanto ruborizada, pero sin atreverse a despegar la vista de sus rodillas. Ver esa faceta de Syaoran le había dado un poco más de confianza, aunque no por ello dejaba de ser una situación extraña.

-Fue divertido, en serio- reconoció, virando el rostro hacia él- pero lo que no entiendo es… ¿Por qué, si estabas tan ocupado trabajando en tu estudio, saliste así de la nada a bailar sin sentido?

Fue una pregunta algo infantil, pero tenía toda la razón. Sin embargo, no podía decirle que quería hacerla feliz solo para compensar su falta con Hien, ni tampoco que se sentía culpable con ella por hacerla pasar una Navidad aburrida. Así que se limitó a sonreírle serenamente, sin evitar reflejar algo (bastante poco, la verdad) de cariño en sus ojos. Esa mujer era realmente frágil… y debía ser protegida con constancia, ya fuese en medio de la tristeza para sanarla, o de la alegría para permanecer así.

-La verdad quería que sonrieras en Navidad- confesó, sorprendiendo a Sakura y de paso a sí mismo. ¿De dónde había salido eso? Bueno, qué más daba, ya lo había dicho, ya nada más podría hacer.

Sakura permanecía con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sosteniéndole la mirada en ése momento tan tenso hasta que, sin avisar, empezó a reír. Una risa muy suave y tierna. A Syaoran le descendió una gota por la parte posterior de la cabeza… ¿Había dicho algo gracioso?

-Creo que lo has conseguido- musitó la castaña entre risas, pasados unos segundos- De una forma bastante bizarra, y muy a tu extraña manera. Pero lo has conseguido.

El joven Li pareció aliviarse cuando oyó esa respuesta, por lo que también movió los hombros en una risa silenciosa. Al parecer su vecina no era una muchacha tonta como había considerado… a lo mejor sí podrían ser amigos, después de todo.

-Es bueno saberlo- repuso más para sí que para ella, quién aún seguía riendo.

Una vez llegada la noche, decidieron encender algunas velas de modo que el lugar adquiriera una atmósfera distinta así no tuviese adornos de Navidad y, en lugar de hacer alguna cena especial, prepararon ambos un par de sándwiches para cada uno. De tomar, sólo leche con chocolate. Y se sentaron en el suelo y empezaron a charlar, tal vez como dos niños que recién se conocen pero que no tardan en entablar algún juego. Charlaron un rato de cosas triviales, cómo los respectivos trabajos y las rutinas que tenían pero, conforme avanzaba la noche, los temas de conversación empezaron a dirigirse a momentos vividos en la primaria, en la secundaria, y los escritores que les gustaban.

Aquél fue un detalle que también impresionó a Syaoran: la chica, al parecer, también era una literata… aunque fuese más por pasatiempo que por cualquier otra cosa.

Hablaron de poesía, declamaron algunos versos, recordaron ensayos en su época de estudiantes y, así como hubo muchos escritores a los que amaron, también recordaron a muchos escritores que odiaron.

-¡No soporto los escritores románticos!- soltó Sakura, rodando los ojos- Me encanta su forma de ver las cosas, lo reconozco, y adoro muchos de los libros escritos en ésa época… ¡Pero vaya que se empeñaban a describir más de la cuenta! Tal vez tu pienses lo contrario, siendo tú un escritor, y a lo mejor te agrade leerlos, pero…

-¿Estás bromeando?- interrumpió el joven Li, escéptico- ¡Si yo también los odiaba! Vaya martirio que representaba hacer un ensayo con esos sujetos- y levantó la mano de forma teatral, imitando lo que podrían ser palabras descriptivas del romanticismo- Oh, florero, que posees en tu superficie flores amarillas… de esas flores que alguna vez llegó a pisar Luis XIV con sus zapatos de suelas finas en las montañas que no eran lomas porque, si fueran lomas, entonces dejarían de ser montañas. Esas flores que fueron comidas por larvas, recorridas por hormigas similares a las que se montaron alguna vez en la pierna derecha de Alejandro Magno mientras éste dormía- Sakura se vio estupefacta al oír a Syaoran criticar algo que debía amar por naturaleza, pero no pudo evitar desternillarse de la risa cuando éste siguió con la parodia. Recordaba eso en la secundaria, diez páginas para describir un florero- Y soñaba, soñaba como llegó a soñar alguna vez Jacob, tal vez no con flores amarillas, pero sí con seres de luz. Y tú, florero, parecido al que destrozó Napoleón alguna vez, finalmente no tienes importancia en la historia pero… ¿Qué más da? Necesito llenar espacio de algún modo.

-¡Oh, cállate!- bramó Sakura, roja de la risa. Pero una vez que consiguió recuperar el aliento, soltó:- Adoro a Víctor Hugo y a Isaacs, entre otros.

Syaoran, que también había empezado a reír, también se obligó a tranquilizarse para sonreírle levemente.

-Dije que hacer un ensayo sobre ellos era un martirio, no que sus libros fueran malos. Tal vez, si hubieran descrito un poco menos cada objeto, los jóvenes se aventurarían a leerlos más de seguido.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Nosotros somos jóvenes!

-En efecto… por ahora.

-Vaya, Li, con ese tipo de comentarios alegras a cualquiera. ¡Es tan agradable sentir que el tiempo se escurre entre tus manos sin que puedas hacer un algo para evitarlo!- repuso Sakura, con sarcasmo. Syaoran alzó los hombros, haciéndose el desentendido.

El ambiente era curiosamente agradable. Las velas habían disminuido su tamaño, pero no por ello brillaban con menos intensidad. Al cabo de un rato volvieron a servir otro poco de leche con chocolate.

En ningún momento Syaoran habló de Meiling, ni Sakura de Hien… era Navidad… ¿Porqué obligarse a pensar en cosas tristes cuando podían disfrutar de una charla amena? Aunque la verdad es que no habían pensado siquiera al respecto. Tan sólo eran ellos. Ella y él. Kinomoto y Li. La empresaria amante de la poesía y el escritor.

Sin embargo, sólo en un momento de distracción en el que Syaoran cerró los ojos, Sakura trajo de nuevo a su mente el recuerdo de Hien y lo idéntico que era a su gemelo… salvo por los ojos, que no tardaron en mirarla interrogante al ver que se había dejado llevar por su propio mundo de ensueño.

-¿Te sientes bien, Kinomoto?- preguntó el de ojos ámbares, curioso. Sakura volvió en sí y, forzando una sonrisa, asintió.

-Lo siento, mi mente suele divagar con mucha frecuencia- se excusó.

-Si… sé lo que es eso.

Pero entonces fuego artificiales empezaron a tronar a las afueras, varios vecinos pusieron villancicos sin mencionar los gritos de alegría. Syaoran miró el reloj de la cocina que marcaba la media noche, cosa que lo desconcertó un poco… ¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo? Viró el rostro hacia Sakura, quien le devolvía la mirada bastante radiante aunque sin constatar los ojos un tanto empañados, ni sospechar que la cabeza de la joven estaba en el dilema si sentirse feliz por el día tan cálido que había tenido o si llenarse de amargura por la ausencia de Hien. Optó por sonreír con sinceridad: ya se había amargado por meses… no le haría mal sentirse bien en una noche.

-Feliz Navidad- deseó con naturalidad e, inconscientemente, con algo de gentileza, ternura y agradecimiento en el acto. Syaoran percibió bastante bien eso último, sin evitar encogerse de hombros.

-Feliz Navidad… Ki… nomoto- respondió, aliviado de haber podido corregirse a tiempo pues estuvo a punto de decir "Meiling". Un hueco se formó en su pecho, incomodándolo, invadiéndolo de oscuros pensamientos cargados de pesadumbre. Pensamientos que, en cuestión de segundos, se obligó a desechar. ¡No señor! ¡Si deseaba llenar de alegría la vida de su vecina, debía empezar por alegrarse a sí mismo! Así fuese a la fuerza y por cierto periodo de tiempo.

No tenían regalos para darse, ni tampoco la confianza necesaria para otorgarse un abrazo… pero tenían la mutua compañía y eso, al parecer, era más que suficiente. Llamaron a Eriol y Sakura habló con Tomoyo, deseándoles una muy Feliz Navidad. Luego los dos vecinos conversaron por una hora más hasta que les venció el sueño y ambos decidieron ir a dormir. Había sido una buena Navidad después de todo.

Y ya Syaoran empezaba a considerar el no poner a Fiore como una persona tan llena de defectos.

.

.

-¿¡Cómo que todavía no sabes cuando me dejarás volver al trabajo!? ¡No pienso vivir toda la vida de mis ahorros, Yue!- exclamó una Sakura enfadada por el auricular del teléfono. Era una mañana a finales de diciembre cuando la muchacha decidió hacer una llamada a su jefe en medio del desayuno. Syaoran leía el periódico, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría, con una taza de café a su lado.

Sakura tenía en ceño fruncido, y parecía estar a punto de tirar el teléfono por la ventana. Del otro lado se oía a duras penas el tono de voz de Yue, que le respondía con la calma que tanto le caracterizaba. Su respuesta no pareció agradar mucho a la joven.

-¿Qué no sabes aún si dejarme volver en enero? ¡Mañana se celebra la llegada del Año Nuevo! ¡Si vas a reintegrarme en enero debes decirme ya!... ¿Cómo?... no, no puedes estar hablando en serio… ¿Qué si me sigo quejando no me dejarás volver hasta el próximo diciembre? Yue esto es una locura… ¡Si, te estoy hablando a ti! Oh no, no, espera… Sí, deseo volver al trabajo, lo sabes- dijo haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por suavizar la voz mientras trataba de canalizar su energía intentando enrollar el cable del teléfono. Syaoran paró de leer los anuncios y la miró disimuladamente por encima del periódico. No quería admitirlo, pero la conversación se estaba tornando interesante… además que, con tantos gritos, no podía concentrarse en su lectura. Sakura golpeó con fuerza la mesa del comedor- ¡Por supuesto que me he relajado! ¿¡No escuchas lo calmada que estoy!? Ahora dime si puedo volver en enero… ¿Cómo que a mediados de febrero? ¡Eso no te lo acepto!... No, no, espera… ¿Porqué no a mediados o finales de enero?- escuchó la respuesta por el auricular sin evitar rodar los ojos. Al final soltó un suspiro, apoyando la mejilla contra la palma de la mano, bastante resignada- Bueno, vale… pero espero que el trabajo no se me haya acumulado. Vale, confío en ti. Hasta luego… Feliz Navidad, y Feliz Año Nuevo por adelantado.

Y colgó. Syaoran dobló el periódico y lo dejó sobre sus rodillas. Luego tomó con cuidado la taza de café, sin despegar la vista de la muchacha. Se sentía intrigado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo?- finalmente preguntó, tras beber un poco de café. Sakura se viró a él, haciendo pucheros, muestra de su evidente enfado, a lo que Syaoran arqueó las cejas para no reír ahí mismo.

-Aceptó que volviera a principios de febrero… ¡No sé qué haré durante el mes que viene! ¡Ésta inactividad me está desesperando!- exclamó. Syaoran permaneció tranquilo, dándole otro sorbo a su tasa, para luego mirarla más seriamente con sus ambarinos ojos.

-Al menos tú tienes un trabajo fijo… no sabes lo que es vivir realmente de tus ahorros- le espetó.

Sakura permaneció helada: había olvidado que el joven Li estaba temporalmente sin una fuente de dinero hasta que escribiera un libro nuevo y, al parecer, éste aún no surgía.

A pesar de que ya se tenían un poco más de confianza desde el incidente en Navidad y ya mantenían charlas agradables, aún faltaba bastante para romper todas las barreras. Syaoran aun se encerraba horas enteras en su estudio para trabajar, prohibiéndole el paso a Sakura a cualquier costo. Sin contar que había veces, cuando hablaban en la sala de estar, que Syaoran se quedaba mirando la foto de Meiling durante unos instantes, ido, y cuando regresaba en sí parecía que se forzaba a estar bien frente de ella.

Aquello no le gustaba a la joven Kinomoto, pues eso aún representaba que él seguía dependiendo de ésa mujer y así no podría seguir con su vida.

Por otro lado, gracias al paso de los días, la castaña empezó a ver más a Syaoran como Syaoran en lugar de verlo como Hien, pues a pesar de ser idénticos, diferían en muchos factores de sus personalidades. Y estaban también los ojos que, más que llevar un color distinto, brillaban a su propia manera.

Sakura se incorporó de la mesa y recogió los platos con sumo cuidado, para empezar a lavarlos. Syaoran volvió a abrir el periódico para continuar con su lectura.

-Tienes razón, lo siento- se limitó a decir Sakura en voz tan baja que se pudo haber confundido con un susurro y, dicho esto, siguió con su labor de lavar la losa.

Había planeado ir a ver a Tomoyo esa tarde, pues al parecer quería darle algo. Syaoran también le informó que saldría en un par de horas, pero no le dijo que era para verse con Eriol. La verdad era que ambos necesitaban tomar aire fresco y poder hablar con alguien a quien tuvieran tanta confianza que pudieran decir estupideces sin temor al bochorno o a la crítica.

Así que la muchacha aprovechó el momento, tomó la ropa que se pondría y se dirigió al baño de huéspedes para ducharse. Sin embargo, cuando se vio al espejo, se sintió fatal y se apresuró a ingresar a la ducha para refrescar sus ideas con bastante agua. La daba vergüenza verse a sí misma y, sin embargo, las palabras de Rika no dejaban de sonar una y otra vez cuando aquello ocurría… "Si tú misma no te amas, entonces ¿Quién lo hará por ti?"

Pero no podía, o al menos no sabía cómo hacer, por dónde empezar para llegar a amarse. Cubrió su cabello con shampoo y el resto del cuerpo con suave espuma que poco después la volvió a dejar desnuda y con buen olor tras el paso del agua. Al salir de la ducha se apresuró a secarse y vestirse con un jean y una camiseta poco femenina, la cual cubrió con un espeso abrigo color marrón. Peinó sin mucho cuidado su húmedo cabello y luego lo sujetó con una banda desgastada que desde hacía tiempo tenía.

Al salir, con un bolso al hombro, a penas musitó un "Hasta luego, Li", antes de desaparecer tras la puerta. Syaoran suspiró, dejando por fin el periódico de lado una vez que ella se fue. ¡Qué desesperante le resultaba todo! Y no precisamente porque Sakura lo desesperara, si no porque no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con personas como ella. Meiling era altanera, extrovertida, decidida y casi todas las conversaciones que tenían eran de temas bastante superficiales, muy mundanos, y la mayoría sobre lo bella que se consideraba. En cambio Sakura era más bien tímida, tierna, algo torpe en ciertos casos si lo meditaba bien, pero siempre dispuesta a ayudarte aún si no era necesario. También era obstinada cuando se proponía algo, pero más que nada era frágil… tanto que podría disiparse con sólo un suspiro. Él quería protegerla, hacer que ella recuperara la confianza en sí misma y que volviera a emanar luz por cuenta propia, tal como había dicho Eriol.

Se había equivocado al comparar a Sakura con Meiling cuando eran totalmente opuestas. De seguro la castaña llegó a amar realmente a su hermano; y se preguntó si, cuando estaba con Hien, era así de frágil, y si así fue, ¿La llegó a proteger bien? Sacudió la cabeza en un vano intento de quitar esas absurdas ideas de su mente… ¡Por supuesto que la protegía bien! ¡Estuvieron comprometidos y todos! Además no le correspondía a él averiguar eso, sino hacerla feliz a pesar de todo.

Sin embargo, tras el incidente de Navidad, cuando dejó de verla como "la niña tonta que tengo de vecina", se empeñó en conseguir que volviera a ser una mujer radiante, aún si no estaba Hien entre ellos. Y ese pensamiento también lo llevaba a recordar lo frágil que era ella… y la curiosa necesidad que tenía de resguardarla. Incluso, en esas pocas noches que transcurrieron, llegó a verse varias veces a sí mismo (en su mente) enfrente de ese ser tan quebrantable y diciéndole con suma delicadeza "No tengas miedo de caer… que yo estoy aquí para sujetarte".

Pero eso era obviamente ridículo, no podía decirle eso. Lo trataría de lunático después de él mismo declararse como interdicto a la sociedad. No sentía nada en especial por la chica, tan sólo era su vecina. Pero curiosamente también le había tomado algo de aprecio.

Tal vez era por las charlas que mantenía con ella, sí. Pues, a diferencia de las charlas que mantuvo alguna vez con Meiling, con Sakura hablaba de cosas más profundas… discutía sobre filosofías de vida mientras hablaban el idioma del arte, y aquello le encantaba, no podía negarlo. Sentía que alguien veía el mundo de la misma manera que él, y eso le daba la sensación de ser comprendido por alguien aún si apenas la estaba conociendo.

-Nunca está de más hacer nuevos amigos- murmuró, mientras se ponía en pie para dirigirse a su propio baño. Debía bañarse y empezar a arreglarse también él si no quería llegar tarde a su encuentro con su mejor amigo.

.

Eran las doce del medio día. El sol, posado a lo alto del cielo, resplandecía tenuemente sobre la nieve que se descongelaba cada día un poquito más (aunque no se notara mucho, la verdad). La gente caminaba de un lado al otro, algunos paseando su perro, otros en pareja, así como había madres acompañando a sus hijos a jugar. Bajo un árbol, desnudo por el invierno, se encontraba de pie nadie más que Eriol Hiraguizawa, quién sujetaba la mano de una mujer de su edad. Ella poseía un aire intelectual por sus lentes de montura redonda (como los de su novio), pero no por ello dejaba de reflejar malicia en sus inmensos ojos chocolates. Tenía el cabello bastante corto, de un intenso color marrón, y vestía generalmente con ropa casual, de colores opacos y, a veces, hasta anticuados. Pero no por ello dejaba de ser una buena amiga, buena persona o, incluso, una buena novia.

Eriol apretó más la mano que tenía sujeta, mirando a su novia tiernamente; quien se ruborizó, respondiendo al acto con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Naoko?- preguntó el inglés caballerosamente.

-Feliz, como cada vez que salgo contigo- contestó, denotando por cada poro de su piel que lo que acababa de decir era verdad. Eriol sonrió y, sin más preámbulo, la abrazó.

Recordaba a la perfección cuando la conoció, una vez buscando un libro de historia en la biblioteca. Casualmente ella necesitaba ayuda con una investigación de la cual él sabía bastante. Fue ahí que empezó todo. Siguieron frecuentando el lugar y, por cada día que pasaba, entablaban más fácilmente conversación. Al cabo de tres meses se encontraban en varios lugares tan sólo pasar el rato y, una vez que concluyeron los ocho meses, empezaron a salir. Se llevaban bien, sobre todo porque ambos eran unos intelectuales; además que Eriol la quería, sí.

Pero sólo eso.

La quería como se puede querer a una amiga muy cercana, a una hermana menor o, incluso, a una mascota que aprecias más que a cualquier otra persona. La quería y mucho. Sin embargo "querer", aunque fuese una palabra bonita, difería mucho de "amar"… y eso, por desgracia, lo tenía clarísimo el Hiraguizawa. Sin evitarlo, sus ojos azules comenzaron a desprender un brillo bastante pesaroso.

Era una suerte que Naoko estuviese distraída correspondiendo el abrazo y así no pudiese ver la cruda realidad. La realidad de que, menos que amarla, él sólo la "quería"… y precisamente por quererla no se sentía capaz de romperle el corazón. En momentos como ese se sentía ruin y en medio de esos abrazos, más que una novia o una amante, deseaba poder estar con la amiga que comprendiera su situación. Pero sabía que eso no sería posible. Así que tan sólo se limitó a abrazarla con más fuerza, dándole a entender así fuese de manera inconsciente que, a pesar de las circunstancias, él le tenía más aprecio que nadie y siempre estaría ahí para ella.

Naoko obviamente interpretó eso como una muestra de cariño de parte de su novio y lo cerró más contra sí, queriendo darle a entender que era correspondido. Apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, relajándose, inhalando su perfume, y dejándose llevar por los tranquilos latidos de su corazón. Aquello la relajaba y, por ello, suspiró.

-¿Dónde está tu amigo, el escritor?- preguntó con voz suave.

-No lo sé, supongo que ya vend… - pero antes de concluir la frase se cortó al ver a Syaoran arribar desde el otro lado de la calle, mirándolo fijamente, conteniendo una carcajada. Eriol se apresuró a soltar a Naoko y ambos quedaron de pie frente al joven Li quien no tardó en llegar a su lado.

Vestía con un pantalón holgado, una botas desgatadas y se cubría únicamente con un abrigo negro. El cabello castaño lo tenía revuelto como de costumbre, y los ojos ambarinos brillaban con burla. Sus labios finos yacían levemente curveados hacia arriba, reprimiendo aún esa leve risa.

-Lamento la tardanza, par de tórtolos. Si les molesta mi presencia entonces me voy- dijo finalmente.

-Deja de ser payaso, sabes que tengo que hablar contigo- le reprochó Eriol arqueando ambas cejas sin molestarse en disimular una sonrisa en los labios. Luego se viró hacia Naoko y los presentó:- Naoko, él es mi mejor amigo Syaoran… Syaoran, ella es Naoko. Creo que no habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerse.

-Hola. No, no nos conocíamos, pero es un placer.

-Seguro…

Naoko pasó por alto tan olímpicamente la falta de modales de Syaoran que éste no pudo evitar preguntarse durante unos breves segundos si ella había escuchado bien su respuesta. La muchacha, por su parte, sólo podía focalizar toda su atención en Eriol.

-Iré a la librería, los dejaré solos entonces. Nos vemos después, amor- dijo, alzando la vista hacia su novio, quien reparó únicamente en despedirla con un beso en la frente. Naoko se sintió algo decepcionada por eso pero, sin nada más que decir o sin despedirse siquiera del escritor, se fue.

Eriol la vio partir mientras Syaoran lo miraba a él de forma sospechosa. Él no se consideraba el hombre más empalagoso del mundo, y tampoco deseaba serlo… pero ahí se percató de algo que simplemente no le cuadró.

-Que notoria es la química entre ustedes… ¡el amor les brota por los poros!- exclamó Li, sarcástico. Aquello atrajo por completo la atención del inglés, quién se viró hacia él sin ocultar su evidente fastidio.

-Cállate, tú no entiendes las cosas.

-Las entenderías si me explicaras que ocurre.

-No ocurre nada.

-Eriol Hiraguizawa, soy tu mejor amigo… ¡Creo que, si algo te preocupa, merezco saberlo! Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

Eriol suspiró, agotado, y empezó a caminar por el parque con los brazos a los costados (le parecía poco elegante eso de resguardar las manos del frío en los bolsillos de su abrigo: para eso estaban los guantes). Syaoran lo siguió y, a diferencia de su amigo, vaya que le daba uso a los bolsillos. Tal vez caminar ayudaría un poco a despejar las ideas.

-¿Cómo va todo con Sakura?- intervino el inglés tras largos minutos de silencio. Syaoran chasqueó la lengua, alzando su vista al cielo.

-Supongo que bien, ya hablamos más de seguido. ¿Sabías que tampoco le agradan los escritores románticos? Es extraño… tenemos muchas cosas en común- confesó- Sin embargo no sé… a veces es difícil acercarse a ella. Intento ver cómo puedo ayudarle y, de alguna forma, tengo la idea de lo que ocurre… pero no sé cómo utilizar eso a favor.

-¿Te he dicho que pienso que es ridículo eso de querer "compensar" al espíritu de tu hermano a través de Sakura?

-Sí, ya lo mencionaste un par de veces.

-¿Entonces por qué te empeñas en seguir con esto?

-Porque siento que a mi hermano no le gustaría ver a su ex prometida sufriendo por él.

-Exacto… así como, seguramente, tampoco le gustaría ver a su hermano sufriendo por él y por otra mujer.

Ambos detuvieron su marcha en seco, sosteniéndose la mirada. Uno se veía sereno. El otro se había puesto a la defensiva. Al final, ambos siguieron caminando, pero dirigiendo los ojos a lados opuestos: ese comentario había sido un golpe bajo para el joven Li. Eriol comprendió y por eso lo miró fijamente.

-Escucha, Syaoran… no pretendo que dejen a Hien en el olvido, ni tú ni Sakura. Yo también le tenía aprecio, créeme. Pero el tiempo sigue y ambos deben seguir con sus vidas. ¡Y también digo eso por Meiling! Esa mujer no merece ni que suspires por ella… ¿Cuándo la dejarás en el…?

-Ya basta- ordenó Syaoran severamente, bastante mosqueado. Eriol paró de hablar y lo escuchó, pues sabía que había tocado un punto que a su amigo le dolía bastante. Pero era por su bien- El que yo quiera seguir en eso es mi problema. Ahora, si deseas que me quite de los hombros una de esas cargas, entonces ayúdame a que Kinomoto salga de ésta y pueda continuar con una vida feliz. Seguro es lo que Hien querría… y también es lo que quiero yo en estos momentos.

Un niño pasó corriendo muy cerca de ellos, persiguiendo al perro que acababa de tomar su pelota de beisball. Eriol rodó lo ojos y, exasperado, volvió a detener su marcha. Syaoran también se detuvo y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Vaya que había hablado en serio.

-Bien. Entonces, para hacerla feliz, solo se tu mismo. Si en verdad tienen tanto en común como dices, entonces no tardarán en tenerse más confianza- musitó finalmente el Hiraguizawa, serio- mañana habrá una pequeña reunión en la mansión Daidouji para recibir al Año Nuevo. Ahí estará Sakura, y tú por supuesto que eres bienvenido. Podrías aprovechar ese espacio más abierto para acercarte a ella y mostrarle como eres fuera de esas cuatro paredes.

-¿Cómo soy… fuera de esas cuatro paredes?- Syaoran quedó en shock, pues nunca antes se había planteado esa pregunta… ¿Cómo era él fuera de esas cuatro paredes en las que vivía?- Creo que soy un Hombre Lobo…

-Exacto, eres un… -brusca interrupción. Segundos de silencio. Una mirada estupefacta de parte de unos ojos grises hacia su mejor amigo- ¿Un Hombre Lobo?

Syaoran se encogió de hombros y empezó a mover las manos, tratando de justificarse.

-¡Mírame! ¡Mira mi nombre! Además que soy nocturno… seguramente le aullaré a la luna en una noche de estas.

-¡Syaoran, eso es lo más estúpido que has dicho desde que se te metió a la cabeza la idea absurda de remediar todo con tu hermano haciendo feliz a tu vecina!

-¡Oye!

-Escritor tenías que ser… de seguro por eso tienes tanta imaginación- dijo un Eriol exasperado, llevándose dos dedos a la sien, intentando recuperar la compostura.

Syaoran se hizo el desentendido y centró su atención en una pareja merodeando por ahí mientras le compraban flores a un vendedor ambulante que, casualmente, pasaba por esos lares. ¿Quién compraría flores en esos días tan fríos?

-Entonces, ¿Irás?- la lejana voz de Eriol lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. El hombre ya estaba como siempre, y permanecía erguido, con las manos en la espalda, refinadamente. Syaoran se sintió entonces como un plebeyo común, pero expulsó entonces ese concepto de su cabeza para reflexionar lo que acababa de decirle. Era obvio que hablaba de la reunión en la mansión Daidouji.

-Sí, tal vez hablar con otras personas me hará algo de bien. Y supongo que no está de más que Kinomoto conozca mi faceta de Hombre Lo…

-Syaoran.

-¡Sólo bromeaba!- exclamó el nombrado, riendo. Eriol negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose posiblemente resignado.

Siguieron caminando hasta casi darle la vuelta al parque. Pero no fue hasta que Eriol propuso pasar por alguna panadería que Syaoran recordó algo. Sin más preámbulo, atrajo la atención de su mejor amigo.

-¿No piensas decirme entonces cómo va tu relación con Naoko?

Eriol quedó de piedra ante aquellas palabras, deteniéndose en el acto. Había olvidado ese detalle. Sin embargo Syaoran había sido sincero con él… supuso que, como mejor amigo, debía pagarle como mínimo del mismo modo.

Más resignado que antes, suspiró.

-Es complicado. Naoko es una gran mujer, es bonita, entretenida, inteligente… pero no puedo mirarla de otra forma que como mi hermana menor. No sé si me entiendas. Quise darme una oportunidad con ella, pero hay algo que a mí tampoco termina de encajarme.

-No hay química, ¿verdad?

-Me temo que no.

-Ya veo. ¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

-¿Estás loco? ¡Eso la destrozaría, no quiero que eso pase!

-¿Entonces antepondrás la felicidad de ella a la tuya?

Eriol permaneció en silencio, con la cabeza gacha. Su amigo tenía razón, pero simplemente no podía hacer eso. Sin embargo una parte de sí le vociferaba "Hazlo, díselo, aclárale todo de una vez… un simple "te quiero, más no te amo"… un "podemos seguir siendo amigos"", pero aquello lo hacía sentir aún más ruin. Syaoran, mientras tanto, escuchaba la risa de los niños, los ladridos de los perros y uno que otro fragmento de conversación que se escapaba por ahí. Fijó la vista a las nubes y se tornó sereno, como si algo lo hubiera iluminado momentáneamente. La respuesta, entonces, pareció obvia.

-Eriol…- lo llamó. El susodicho levantó la vista del suelo y se viró a él, dándole a entender que lo escuchaba.

-Dime- contestó por si las moscas. Syaoran suspiró, pensando qué palabras serían correctas emplear. Y luego miró al de lentes tan fijamente que solo esperó sinceridad de su parte.

-Hay otra mujer, ¿Verdad?

.

.

Poco después de las seis de la tarde llegó Sakura al 309, con varios paquetes entre brazos y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Había pasado un buen día al lado de Tomoyo, quién le informó que estaba invitada a la reunión que tendría de Año Nuevo en su mansión y, cómo no, le regaló un vestido para la ocasión hecho con sus propias manos.

Sakura se vio en la penosa obligación de llamar a la puerta pues lastimosamente no tenía llaves del lugar. Por suerte, Syaoran había llegado mucho antes que ella y parecía que había estado un rato encerrado en su estudio. Se saludaron con cordialidad y luego cada uno retomó su rutina.

Las horas trascurrieron con aparente normalidad. Cenaron de lo que preparó la castaña, hablaron brevemente de lo que había hecho cada uno (aunque sin contar detalles) y luego Syaoran se encerró en su estudio y Sakura terminó sentada en el sofá. Aquello le incomodó un poco, pues ella tenía aún la expectativa de hablar un rato más con él.

Tras su larga charla con Tomoyo se dio cuenta que Syaoran Li cada día la intrigaba más y que quería saber, con creces, todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Se sonrojó en el acto al sentirse como una loca obsesionada con su vecino cuando él tan sólo la ayudó en un momento de apuro. Pasó un rato más, sin hacer algo realmente, hasta que su vista volvió a fijarse en el paquete de Tomoyo.

Pensó en el vestido que le había confeccionado: era simplemente hermoso.

Pero entonces se puso en pie y fue al baño para hacerse una idea de cómo se peinaría para el día siguiente, más aquél fue un error garrafal pues, apenas hubo mirado su reflejo, no tardó en notar su cabello largo, enmarañado y maltratado, sus atuendos poco femeninos, su cuerpo imperfecto. Volvió a sentirse mal consigo misma… así, ¿Quién se fijaría en ella?

El vestido era sublime, magnífico… sería un delito que le restara estilo con sólo ponérselo. Sintió ganas de llorar y, con la autoestima por los suelos, no pudo evitar dar un golpe a la pared.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó.

Había olvidado que estaba en casa ajena, había olvidado que la puerta del baño estaba abierta, había olvidado siquiera que Syaoran estaba en su estudio y, por lo tanto, ignoraba lo claro que había sido el grito para él.

Syaoran salió apresuradamente del estudio y buscó con la mirada a Kinomoto, preocupado por ella, con la ferviente necesidad de saber si estaba bien. Le tranquilizó ubicarla en el baño y notar que no estaba herida o algo por el estilo… pero volvió a preocuparse al percatarse de como ella temblaba, tratando de contener el llanto.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?- preguntó, acercándose. Sakura no levantó la cabeza y se sintió estúpida por haber olvidado que no estaba sola. Syaoran ya tenía suficientes problemas. Ella no era nadie para acrecentarlos.

-Na… nada- tartamudeó, con la voz quebrada.

-Kinomoto, qué yo recuerde, las personas no maldicen por nada- respondió el escritor acercándose un poco más para poder posar su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

Pero aquello último fue lo que bastó para que ella soltara casi que a gritos lo que estaba sintiendo. Empezó a llorar, sin poder contenerse.

-Mi cabello es un asco, me veo horrible, nadie se fijaría en una mujer como yo…- empezó a decir, respirando agitadamente con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Syaoran se sintió profundamente desconcertado… ¿Estaba llorando por eso? Bueno, no podía decirle algo ácido, debía consolarla… pero tampoco debía mentirle para que se sintiera mejor. Recordó el consejo de Eriol, el "sé tú mismo", y optó porque sería lo mejor. Tal vez diciendo lo que realmente pensaba al respecto podría ayudar en algo a esa mujer. Suspiró, esforzándose por sonar tranquilo al respecto.

-Puedes ser muchas cosas, Kinomoto, pero no me parece que seas una mujer fea. Ahora, si te sientes horrible viéndote así, pues entonces ve a un salón de belleza y haz que te arreglen el cabello o las uñas, yo que sé. Consigue ropa bonita. Trata de cuidarte un poco…- empezó a decir. Sin embargo Sakura se tomó muy a mal esas palabras y, sin evitarlo, se tornó bastante agresiva.

-¡No soy de esas mujeres estúpidas y superficiales que viven sólo de la ropa que tienen! ¡No soy de esas personas que desfallece por un buen peinado! ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?- vociferó. Syaoran frunció el ceño… ¡le estaba aconsejando y así era como le respondía! ¡A ese paso ser amigos sería bastante difícil!

La soltó y se apartó de ella un par de pasos, mirándola severamente.

-¡No se trata de ser una mujer superficial! ¡Se trata de tener algo de AMOR PROPIO!- exclamó, haciendo énfasis a las últimas dos palabras- Puede que algún día vamos a morir y dejaremos todo esto atrás… pero mientras tanto éste cuerpo es el vehículo con el que nos movilizamos en éste vida y, como mínimo, deberíamos tratarlo bien. Es intentar verte bonita, sentirte bien frente el espejo… no por lo que digan los demás si no por lo que pienses TÚ de TI. Cuando las personas compramos un auto hacemos de todo para mantenerlo en buen estado… ¿Porqué te tomas a mal que te sugiera hacer lo mismo con tu apariencia? Ya te lo dije, Kinomoto, no eres fea… pero, si en verdad no estás satisfecha con lo que tienes, entonces debes hacer algo para remediar eso.

Y tras decir eso último se fue a su estudio, azotando con fuerza de sobra la puerta. Se sentía enfadado pero, ¿Qué más iba a decir? Se sentó en la silla y tomó el bolígrafo que había empleado antes para garabatear ideas. Había decidido hacerle a James un mejor amigo al que le contaría todo y éste tendría por nombre "Thomas", pero generalmente sería conocido como "Tom". También había pensado en hacer a Tom como el típico hombre bromista pero con clase, siempre fiel con sus amigos y, por sobre todo, profundamente enamorado de la linda Fiore. Y James, como buen hermanastro de ella, lo ayudaría a conquistarla.

Pero, preso de la ira, Syaoran llenó de rayones todas esas ideas y, acto seguido, arrugó el papel para arrojarlo a un bote de basura. Tonterías. Debía pensar en una historia que le diera dinero, no en un burdo borrador.

No sospechaba siquiera que, al otro lado de la puerta, frente el baño de huéspedes, se encontraba una Sakura que había parado de llorar y, aún estupefacta, no cesaba de escuchar una y otra vez las palabras que el escritor acababa de decirle.


	5. Perdón: ¿El comienzo de algo nuevo?

_Ciao! Bueno…¿Comentarios? Hoy me siento de pocas palabras :S . Pero bueh.. les dejo el siguiente capi, que ojalá espero que les guste ;) ._

_¡Dejen reviews!_

_._  
>.<p>

Capitulo 5: Perdón. ¿El comienzo de algo nuevo?

.

.

Era el 31 de diciembre a las nueve de la mañana. Sakura caminaba sin rumbo aparente por las calles con el vestido que le dio Tomoyo guardado en un paquete. Tenía la mirada ida, pues su mente pensaba únicamente en las palabras dichas por Syaoran el día anterior.

_"¡No se trata de ser una mujer superficial! ¡Se trata de tener algo de AMOR PROPIO!"_

_"Es intentar verte bonita, sentirte bien frente el espejo… no por lo que digan los demás si no por lo que pienses TÚ de TI."_

_"Kinomoto, no eres fea… pero, si en verdad no estás satisfecha con lo que tienes, entonces debes hacer algo para remediar eso._"

No quería admitirlo, pero tenía algo de razón al respecto. Por otra parte, las palabras de Rika tampoco cesaban de resonar en sus oídos.

_"Si tú misma no te amas, ¿Entonces quién lo hará por ti?"_

Ante aquél pensamiento no pudo evitar sonreír con amarga ironía pues todo llevaba a un mismo punto, una misma problemática: El Amor Propio. Debía dejar de combatir su existencia, de sentirse mal cada que se miraba al espejo. Syaoran estaba en lo cierto… sí, ella no se sentía una mujer bonita, ¿Pero realmente había hecho algo para cambiar la situación?

Ella no creía ser una mala persona… ayudaba a los otros aunque no los conociera, y tampoco esperaba nada a cambio. Disfrutaba el ver a los demás felices antes de ella misma, no fumaba, no bebía y tampoco se sentía capaz de atentar contra el estilo de vida de alguien más. Se exigía a si misma ser buena hija, amiga y hermana, así como llegó a exigirse ser buena novia cuando estaba con Hien. Haciendo un conteo rápido veía que su personalidad no le fastidiaba tanto, lo que le molestaba era el cómo lucía… su apariencia.

¿Sería posible que, de verse a sí misma bonita, podría volver a tener motivos para amarse? No lo sabía… pero tampoco lo descubriría si no lo intentaba. Por ello caminaba a esas horas y en esa dirección: su destino era el salón de belleza. Además que quería demostrarle a Syaoran que ella podía ser una mujer de decisión si se lo proponía.

Caminó otro poco hasta que llegó frente la puerta de un local que tenía como nombre "_Art Français_", dirigido por una conocida francesa llamada Pauline de la Valière. Ese lugar era distinguido por los variados estilos de cortes que conocían, el manejo del maquillaje, la cosmetología y, sobre todo, por lo bien que trataban a la clientela. Sakura tomó aire en un intento de relajarse y, sin más preámbulo, abrió la puerta.

La campanilla de la entrada sonó, anunciando su llegada.

Fue como por arte de magia. Apenas hubo llegado, varias mujeres de sonrisas dulces y maternales se aproximaron a ella dándole una cálida bienvenida. Se ofrecieron a llevarle sus cosas a un lugar más cómodo, a traerle un té de hierbas y, poco después, a separarle un turno. El servicio fue tan bueno que la atendieron casi de inmediato.

Quién estaba disponible era una mujer bastante hermosa de piel nívea, dientes relucientes enmarcados por labios rojos, ojos de un azul tan intenso que no parecían ser de verdad y una corta cabellera rubia que caía en bucles sin perder la elegancia. Vestía con un uniforme blanco, así como sus otras compañeras. Le indicó dulcemente a Sakura dónde debía sentarse y, tras humedecerle el cabello para alistarla, se presentó.

-Bienvenue, mademoiselle (Bienvenida, señorita), me iamo Marianne y la atenderé en el día de hoy- dijo con un notorio acento francés mientras le ataba cuidadosamente una bata para no llenar de cabello sus atuendos. Una vez hubo desenredado por completo el pelo, le sonrió de nuevo y preguntó:- ¿Desea hacerrce algún peinado en especial?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, metiendo la mano derecha a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, del cual sacó una pequeña foto y se la mostró a Marianne. También seguiría el concejo de Tomoyo.

-Quiero hacerme éste corte. Quiero poder verme bien para ésta noche- dijo, determinada. Marianne observó la foto con suma curiosidad y la detalló bien, para luego mirar a su clienta muy tiernamente.

-C'est vous (Es usted). Vaya que se ve hermosa en esa foto- confesó con toda sinceridad. Luego tomó las tijeras y se preparó para obrar- Y no se preocupe. Harré que se vea como una diosa parra ésta noche… y todos los momentos que seguirán después.

-Seguro…

.

.

Syaoran no paraba de mirarse al espejo una y otra vez, analizando que tal se le veía el traje elegante. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin ponérselo que no recordaba cómo lucía con él. Se sentía extraño.

Optó por no ponerse corbata y tampoco por peinarse. Al cabo su cabello era indomable y no quería impresionar a nadie. Se dirigió a la sala de estar y no tardó en ubicar el reloj de la cocina.

Marcaba las ocho de la noche.

¿Dónde diantres estaba Sakura? Se había ido sin despedirse siquiera y tampoco sin hablar al respecto de la reunión en la mansión Daidouji. Ella no sabía que él iría, pero nunca estaba de más comentar algo al respecto. Vivían bajo un mismo techo, al cabo. Bufó levemente para luego guardar en su pantalón de dril las llaves del domicilio y la billetera. Luego tomó con su mano derecha las llaves de su automóvil y, tras asegurarse que no dejaba ninguna ventana abierta, salió del lugar.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, le deseó un muy feliz año nuevo a la señora Sakaichi y salió. Ahí, en el parqueadero del lugar, reposaba un auto bello y fino que se hacía destacar por su intenso color rojo. No lo usaba mucho ya que prefería caminar (la ironía era demasiada: él justamente le había hablado a Sakura la noche anterior sobre tener autos en buen estado cuando su auto permanecía casi siempre sin conducirse)… pero aún así lo adoraba, pues fue lo primero que se obsequió a sí mismo después de recibir el primer pago de, justamente, su primer libro. Quitó la alarma e ingresó en él, encendiéndolo.

Ah… el sonido del motor rugiendo fue música para sus oídos.

Quitó el freno, ajustó la palanca de cambio, encendió las luces y arrancó, dirigiéndose a la mansión Daidouji con las indicaciones que Eriol le había marcado en un papel. Estaba a media hora del lugar y no le fue difícil llegar, salvo por algunas calles congestionadas por el tráfico y escasos sitios en donde estacionarse una vez que arribó.

Ya eran las nueve de la noche cuando por fin lo recibieron en la puerta principal como un invitado del Señor Hiraguizawa.

Syaoran se sorprendió de lo grande y lujosa que era esa mansión por lo que no reprimió un leve "wow". En el Gran Salón se encontraban conversando varias personas de la Alta sociedad con tal refinamiento que parecía impropio de seres humanos. No tardó en identificar a Eriol, quien venía acompañado de Naoko.

-Syaoran, que bueno verte, por un momento pensé que no vendrías- confesó el inglés cuando se acercó a él. El susodicho admiraba una escultura en hielo sin mucho disimulo.

-Este lugar es inmenso- espetó. Eriol rió de forma sutil a lo que Naoko sólo pudo analizar críticamente los atuendos del escritor.

-Cielo, iré por algo de ponche- informó la mujer a su novio para luego irse en dirección a la gran mesa, centro de atención de otro íconos de la moda con quien Tomoyo había trabajado en ocasiones anteriores. Eriol la dejó ir en silencio, pues no le fue difícil descubrir qué había hecho surgir su espíritu censor. Pero Syaoran, ajeno a eso, empezó a buscar con la mirada a alguien conocido entre todas las personas presentes.

Acababa de recordar porqué no le gustaban las reuniones.

-¿Dónde está Kinomoto?- preguntó el ambarino pasados unos minutos.

-Está en el segundo piso hablando con Tomoyo- le informó Eriol. En el fondo Syaoran se alivió de saber que ella se encontraba bien y estaba presente en el lugar- Hoy se ve especialmente hermosa y radiante. Ver su corte me trajo gratos recuerdos.

-Si tú lo dices… sólo no dejes que se mire al espejo- musitó distraídamente, detallando el techo. Eriol pasó por alto aquél comentario y se dedicó a observar a su amigo de pies a cabeza.

-¿No pudiste venir más presentable?- preguntó aprensivo, consiguiendo sólo que Syaoran soltara una leve carcajada.

-No vi motivo para hacerlo- soltó con frescura.

Las personas charlaban entre sí de temas bastante triviales y aburridos, consiguiendo fastidiar al escritor, retrayéndolo al punto de no querer entablar conversación con nadie. Algunos que pasaban por ahí se sorprendían al ver que era el famoso escritor Syaoran Li… pero tan poco bienvenidos eran que no se atrevieron siquiera a saludar. Él joven Li, por su parte, quería sentirse cómodo en su rincón tan sólo con un vaso de ponche en la mano y un Eriol que fielmente no se atrevió a dejarlo sólo.

Se sentía aburrido… y por cada minuto que seguía pasando estaba más convencido de que haber asistido fue una mala idea. Dio un sorbo a la bebida mientras escuchaba a Eriol.

Sin embargo, una elegante y bella presencia femenina de largos y ondulados cabellos negros se hizo notar en poco tiempo con sólo poner un pie en el umbral. Eriol también paró de hablar para mirarla. Era Tomoyo, que llevaba esa noche un fino vestido azul celeste de cuello de tortuga que la envolvía con adoración y resaltaba aún más sus ojos amatista y los pendientes de oro que llevaba para la ocasión. Encima traía un abrigo negro sin cerrar que la protegía del frío de la noche.

Era una suerte que en esa ciudad no nevara tanto.

La muchacha sonrió dulcemente a todos sus invitados y, acto seguido, empezó a andar entre la multitud, saludando formalmente a todos los presentes hasta llegar dónde estaban Eriol y Li. Syaoran no podía dejar de mirarla, sorprendido con la capacidad que tenía esa mujer para llamar la atención.

Ella lo identificó de inmediato como el hermano de Hien (gracias al evidente parecido entre ambos) y por ello le dedicó una cálida sonrisa mientras estiraba la mano a modo de presentación.

-Buenas noches. Tú debes de ser Syaoran Li. Es un honor conocerte al fin, soy Tomoyo Daidouji… la mejor amiga de Sakura- se presentó educadamente. Syaoran apretó la mano de ella, distante, aunque tampoco sin ser grosero. Esa mujer era extraña… pero al parecer no era mala persona.

-Mucho gusto- dijo a modo de contestación. Sin embargo fue la siguiente escena lo que lo terminó desconcertando un poco, aunque prefirió no decir nada.

-¿Ya te dije que luces fabulosa, Tomoyo?- aventuró a decir Eriol, aproximándose a ella y tomándole la mano para conseguir de nuevo su atención. Tomoyo se viró hacia él y le dedicó una sonrisa muy distinta a la que había dado a los demás.

-Lo has dicho bastante ya… pero se siente bien que lo repitas. Tú también luces muy guapo, Eriol- comentó la joven Daidouji con gracia y sinceridad. La forma como Eriol sonrió hizo pensar a Syaoran durante unos breves instantes que su amigo se sentía bien, se sentía cómodo… aunque algo nervioso, cosa muy rara en él.

Entonces cayó en cuenta de la situación y sintió atorarse con el ponche, el cual estaba bebiendo nuevamente.

-Syaoran, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el Hiraguizawa un tanto alarmado, dándole golpes en la espalda para que pudiera pasar el mal trago y la tos. Tomoyo permaneció apacible, esperando a que todo pasara mientras saludaba a otro invitado que se había aproximado a ella.

-¿¡Es ella!?- susurró un atónito Syaoran con sequedad en medio de su tos, jadeando fuertemente para recuperar el aliento. Eriol se tornó notoriamente penoso.

-Cállate, podría oírte- balbució, rígido. Obligó a su mejor amigo a beber un poco más de ponche para apaciguar el exceso, consiguiéndolo, y ya sólo esperando que los movimientos del pecho de joven volvieran a ser más pausados al respirar. Tomoyo se viró de nuevo a ellos con una blanda expresión en su rostro que no daba cabida a la preocupación. Sabía que estaría bien, y por ello se mantuvo tranquila.

-Debería tener más cuidado para la próxima vez, Li- farfulló la joven con su voz suave. La respiración de Syaoran se acompasó una vez que la tos se detuvo y, con una mano en el pecho, dejó el vaso de ponche sobre la mesa.

Sólo se había atorado… ¡Pero vaya que consiguió estresarse! Fijó la vista en Tomoyo y la analizó de pies a cabeza sin molestarse en disimular. Pero no tardó en desviarla por respeto a Eriol, aunque no por ello su desconcierto y curiosidad iban a estar menos latentes. Así que era ella…

-¿Dónde está Kinomoto?- preguntó con el único propósito de distraerse. Los ojos de la Daidouji se tornaron momentáneamente más brillantes mientras llevaba una mano a su mejilla. Parecía rebosar de ilusión.

-¡Oh, mi hermosa Sakura! ¡Se ve radiante esta noche!- exclamó, provocando que una gota surgiera de la parte posterior de la cabeza de Li. Luego Tomoyo señaló a un punto fijo, sin perder esbeltez en el acto:- Mira, está allá. Luce adorable con ese vestido. Sakura es la belleza hecha humana.

¡Qué mujer más extraña! ¡Parecía idolatrar a quien decía ser su mejor amiga! De forma sospechosa cesó de verla para constatar de una buena vez como estaba Kinomoto. Sin embargo, una vez que se hubo girado hacia ella, se quedó fugazmente sin habla.

Fue como un déjà-vu… el mismo recuerdo de Hien presentándole a una niña llamada "Cerezo" retornó como un eco cada vez más sonoro en su mente.

Sakura cortó su cabello para dejarlo igual a cómo lo tenía en la infancia y eso enmarcaba a la perfección las angulosas facciones que, con el tiempo, la destacaron como una mujer. Un elegante cuello blanco (adornado con un collar de esmeraldas) resaltaba sobre un vestido (de un rojo intenso) que tenía corte de bandeja. Sin embargo, portaba encima un abrigo marrón para poder cubrirse, al igual que Tomoyo, del frío de la noche. Los finos labios se veían apetitosos con ese sutil carmesí vistiéndolos y la ligera capa de maquillaje tampoco le sentaba tan mal. Sus profundos ojos verdes brillaban más que nunca.

Ella saludaba tímidamente a varios conocidos, pero siempre intentando ser cortés. Tenía encanto por naturaleza y esa noche parecía perfecta para dejarlo salir a flote. Sin embargo, cuando Sakura empezó a buscar a Tomoyo con la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Li analizándola fijamente, no pudo evitar palidecer un poco. ¿¡Qué rayos hacía él ahí!? Tardó en reaccionar.

Syaoran aparentaba un aire sereno, aunque en su interior se librase una batalla épica entre la confusión, la extrañeza y el asombro. Cuando su mirada chocó con la de ella se esforzó por parecer casual y, desinteresadamente, la saludó dando una seca cabezada, consiguiendo inconscientemente que Sakura se relajara un tanto con aquél acto. Le daba a entender que no estaba enfadado… o bueno, al menos eso quiso creer ella.

Notando la tensión en el ambiente Eriol decidió ir con Tomoyo a otro lugar, queriendo dejar que ellos dos solucionaran sus propios problemas. Y Tomoyo, entendiendo, accedió.

Sakura caminaba hacia Syaoran, decidida, y si bien elegante… pero no fue hasta la intervención de un hombre rubio que se vio obligada a detenerse. La había tomado del brazo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa encantadora. Parecía ser uno de los modelos que había llegado a trabajar con Tomoyo.

-Hola… Tú eres la amiga de la señorita Daidouji, ¿no? Llevo rato observándote- confesó queriendo parecer fresco y agradable. Sakura se ruborizó pues su presencia la tomó por sorpresa, a parte de su comentario… ¿Llevaba un rato observándola? ¿Por qué?

-¿En serio? ¿Y a qué debería el placer?- respondió más por educación que por cualquier otra cosa. El hombre sonrió, tomándoselo muy en serio.

-Pensaba en lo bien que se verían mis hijos con ojos como los tuyos- rió- Soy Yamato Shirogane, supongo que me has visto en varios afiches publicitarios. ¿Y tú eres…?

-Ah… Sa… Sakura- tartamudeó Sakura incómoda, sin evitar enrojecer más. La verdad ni el rostro de él ni el nombre se le hacían conocidos… pero no podía decirle eso. Pensaba más bien en cómo salir de ahí pues no le gustaba el rumbo que había tomado la conversación. Yamato sonrió de tal forma que era imposible no adivinar que su propósito ahí era el seducirla.

-Sakura- repitió- me encanta ese nombre… hermoso y delicado como su dueña.

Por otro lado, sirviendo de espectador, se encontraba un Syaoran con el ceño bastante fruncido. Había observado como ese tarado se había acercado a ella, el cómo le hablaba con tanta confianza a la muchacha cuando ésta, entre sonrojos y desviadas de miradas, deseaba notoriamente seguir con su marcha.

Gruñó por lo bajo… ¿Ése intento de niño bonito intentaba coquetear con la ex novia de su hermano? Inaudito. Olvidó el vaso sobre la mesa y caminó hacia ellos a paso firme, destilando veneno con su sola presencia. Parecía bastante enojado.

-¿Pasa algo, cielo?- preguntó, tomando a Sakura por el hombro y dedicándole una mirada asesina a Yamato. La joven Kinomoto pareció muy sorprendida ante la aparición de su vecino y, sin evitarlo, se ruborizó aún más de lo que ya estaba (si era posible). Yamato se tornó bastante disgustado y tenso.

-¿Cielo?... No me dijiste que venías acompañada, Sakura- comentó apretando la mandíbula y mirando con cara de pocos amigos al escritor.

-No, yo sólo…- empezó a justificarse la castaña hasta que sintió un brazo fuerte rodeándola por los hombros y aproximándola más a otro cuerpo que no era el suyo. Syaoran lucía firme, sin apartarla de él, haciéndola sentir extraña y al mismo tiempo nostálgica pues Hien jamás la había tomado de esa manera. Los contactos físicos con él a veces no pasaban del roce de manos.

Syaoran, sin embargo, parecía tomarse muy en serio su papel.

-Escúchame bien, rubio… cómo vuelvas a acercarte a MI mujer haré de tu rostro comida para perros rabiosos. Así que desaparece- ordenó cortante- No hay que meterse con mujeres ajenas, canalla.

Yamato se sintió furioso ante la amenaza pero percibió que Syaoran hablaba en serio. No le convenía dañar su carrera de modelaje por una sola noche con una mujer, al cabo habían muchos peces en el mar. Así que se fue sin decir algo más. Syaoran sonrió con suficiencia en el tiempo que Sakura volvía en sí. Una vez que esto ocurrió lo apartó y, ésta vez ella con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarra, lo enfrentó.

-¿Se puede saber que fue eso?- cuestionó indignada de ver cómo Syaoran se había puso sereno nuevamente, liviano como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-¿Qué eres ciega? Era evidente que ese sujeto sólo quería una noche de sexo contigo- dijo sin pelos en la lengua. Sakura consiguió que el rostro le hiciera juego con el vestido ante aquél comentario- No pienso permitir que un cualquiera se meta con la pudo haber sido la mujer de mi hermano.

La castaña quedó en shock… ¿Cómo había dicho? ¿Hablaba de "respetar mujeres ajenas" y "defender a la que pudo haber sido su cuñada" cuando hacia menos de un minuto acababa de referirse a ella como "SU mujer"? Inhaló aire contando mentalmente hasta diez en un intento de despejar sus ideas y de mantener la paciencia. Luego reflexionó sobre lo que quería ese sujeto y sobre lo que le costó tratar de rechazarlo… y entonces calló en cuenta que, de no haber sido por Syaoran, no hubiera sabido cómo salir de esa.

Bajó el rostro en dirección a él, quizás un tanto abochornada.

-Bueno… tal vez tengas algo de razón. Gracias por intervenir, Li- y levantó el visaje sonriendo con agradecimiento. Había sido algo duro, pero si la había defendido significaba que a una parte de él le preocupaba… y eso la llenaba de una extraña felicidad.

Syaoran la miró, algo serio, y la analizó detalladamente. Le quedaba bien ese corte nuevo y ella lucía más fresca y feliz. Durante unos instantes percibió como si algo de luz saliera de ella, aunque nunca supo si fue obra de su imaginación. Sólo supo que ella se sentía bien y aquello era una buena señal.

-¿Y qué haces por estos lares?- la voz de ella lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Ahora se veía curiosa, recordando el porqué había querido acercarse a él. Syaoran suspiró, virando la cabeza hacia uno de los ventanales.

-Fui invitado por Eriol, pero creo que fue mala idea venir- intentó reprimir vanamente un bostezo- Acabo de recordar porque no me gustan las reuniones, vaya que es difícil encontrar a alguien con quien hablar. Me aburro.

Todos alrededor parecían sumergidos en una entretenida conversación entre ellos, por lo que muchos reían o incluso se quejaban. Naoko estaba entre un grupo de damas de la tercera edad. Tomoyo y Eriol bebían ponche, apartados de los demás. Sakura se tornó meditabunda, pensando cómo podía ayudar al joven Li a entretenerse. Pero entonces una vieja dama de porte elegante se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Buena noches, señorita Kinomoto, vaya gusto representa para mí el verla por aquí… y ¡Oh! ¡Veo que anda muy bien acompañada!- exclamó la anciana japonesa soltando varias risitas que parecían chillidos de ardilla. En cuanto la mujer constató la presencia de Syaoran a Sakura se le ocurrió una idea.

-Buena noches a usted también, Señora Nobu… ¡Y por supuesto que ando bien acompañada!- respondió grácilmente, guiñándole un ojo a lo que Syaoran posó la mirada en ella… ¿Qué traía entre manos? Sakura rió, halando con mucha emoción al desconcertado hombre- Le presento a Syaoran Li… imagino que ha oído hablar de él, ¿no? Es un gran escritor.

La señora Nobu sacó los lentes de su cartera y se los puso para admirar mejor al presente. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y no se molestó en ocultar un chillido de felicidad. La sensación le resultó extraña a Syaoran, ¿¡Pero qué…!?

-Oh, señor Li, no se imagina lo mucho que nos honra su presencia. Me he leído y releído varias veces su obra El reloj de arena, ¡Es mi libro favorito! Ojala todos los escritores fueran como usted- lo ovacionó tomándolo por ambas manos. Luego desvió la cabeza hacia la mesa donde charlaban más mujeres- ¡Eh, Satsu! ¡Mira quién está aquí, es Syaoran Li!

Casi que por arte de magia varias personas cesaron sus conversaciones para mirarlos a ellos. La mujer llamada Satsu, que tenía el rostro largo y huesudo como el de un caballo se puso en pie tan deprisa que pareció haberse sentado sobre algún trozo de vidrio. Ella fue una de las primeras en reconocerlo pero que no se atrevió a acercarse al ver la poca gracia del hombre. Sin embargo, ahora que tenía la oportunidad, no pensaría en desaprovecharla.

-¡El autor de Claro de luna! ¡No puedo creerlo, qué emoción!- exclamó yendo hacia él y estrechándole las manos. Otro numeroso grupo de personas también se aproximó, dichoso por entablar conversación con el literato.

-¡Lloré con la historia de Shinosuke! ¡Su final me marcó mucho!

-La historia es tan cautivadora… y nos da mensajes tan profundos. Imposible no amarla.

-¡Es usted un artista, señor Li!

Syaoran se veía algo consternado estrechando manos, sintiendo varias palmadas en la espalda y escuchando todo lo que decían de él. Buscaban entablar conversación y profesaban haber amado su arte. De repente sintió algo que invadió su estomago y se alargó a su corazón… una vaga sensación que lo llenó de calidez, ese algo que creyó haber dejado en el olvido para siempre: El aprecio y la admiración por sus obras, por su esfuerzo, sus ideas. Y, sobre todo, el grato sentimiento de haber cumplido con su objetivo.

Sonrió sin evitar sentirse emocionado y, aún aturdido, siguió estrechando manos mientras respondía varias preguntas al respecto y dudas sobre sus historias. Su público clamaba por él. Y eso, más que deprimirlo, lo animaba a idear pronto una nueva historia.

-¿Cuándo piensa escribir un nuevo libro?

-Sí, sus historias valen la pena ser leídas. Claro de luna fue, sin duda, el mejor. ¡Aquél, puedo decir, es una obra maestra!

-Sí que lo es- y, para sorpresa de algunos, quien habló esta vez fue Sakura. Syaoran giró el cuello con tanta brusquedad que por unos instantes creyó haberse hecho daño y sus orbes ambarinas solo sabían denotar sorpresa. Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa llena de dulzura y transparencia- Es de esos libros que vale la pena leerse más de una vez. No cabe duda que Li es uno de los mejores escritores contemporáneos que ha tenido éste país.

Y muchas exclamaciones se alzaron afirmando lo que acababa de decir la joven. Syaoran no podía parar de mirarla con el claro estupor dibujado en el visaje. Y entonces una ola de cariño y agradecimiento lo invadió consiguiendo sacar de si para ella una de esas cálidas sonrisas que tan pocas veces se veía en él.

Sakura comprendió al instante y se sintió satisfecha. Había acertado también en una vieja suposición: Syaoran, al igual que Hien, se veía bastante atractivo al sonreír.

-¡Pero por Dios! ¿Qué es esta algarabía?- exclamó a sus espaldas la voz de Tomoyo, que se apresuró a llegar donde estaban ellos una vez que vio la cantidad de gente reunida. Sakura se giró hacia ella, mostrándose un tanto apenada.

-Li estaba un poco aburrido, así que lo presenté a estas personas ya que seguramente habían escuchado hablar de él- explicó. Tomoyo sonrió, admirada.

-Oh, Sakura, debe de estar feliz. Un artista siempre le gusta recibir buenos comentarios de sus obras- declaró, mirándola con los ojos resplandecientes. Sakura rio algo nerviosa mientras una gota caía furtivamente por la parte posterior de su cabeza. Eriol, que tampoco había tardado en llegar donde estaban ellas, también rio ante el comentario y, aprovechando la breve distracción de Tomoyo, musitó:

-Tal vez con esto logre pasar un buen Año Nuevo, sin recordar a Meiling. Bien hecho.

Y la joven viró de nuevo el rostro hacia Syaoran, viendo como le explicaba a la Señora Nobu acerca de la simbología grabada en cada una de sus historias. ¿Era él feliz? Deseaba de corazón que sí. Syaoran era un hombre taciturno, inclusive tímido y quizás algo impaciente e irascible. Pero también era atento con los de su entorno, amable si se lo proponía, y un buen amigo. O al menos eso había podido constatar en lo poco que lo llevaba conociendo.

Merecía vivir una buena vida, aún sin Meiling. Y era necesario recordarle que, mucho antes de conocerla, había logrado escribir historias sin problema alguno.

Las horas fueron transcurriendo, así como la fiesta. Los invitados cenaron, bailaron y charlaron entre sí, gozando del momento y aprovechando los últimos instantes del Año que pronto partiría. Sakura se sintió muy bien en esa fiesta, como una mujer bella y fresca que se muestra tal cual es al mundo… ¿De eso trataba el "Amor Propio"? Tal vez. Fue a tomar más ponche en compañía de Tomoyo, conservando ambas la sobriedad en medio de la conversación.

-Recibí anoche una carta de Chiharu- comentó Tomoyo. Sakura se tornó sorprendida y se apresuró a terminar de beber el ponche para responderle, mostrando su emoción.

-¡Pero esa es una gran noticia, Tomoyo! ¿Y qué te dijo?- inquirió, ansiosa por saber acerca de su amiga de infancia. La joven Daidouji rio mientras posaba un rebelde mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

-Vendrá de paso a acá junto con Yamazaki y desea que nos reunamos, como en los viejos tiempos- le informó. Ambas empezaron a caminar hacia el balcón con el propósito de poder hablar más tranquilamente.

-¡Claro que me encantaría verla! Oh, es genial, ha pasado tanto tiempo… me pregunto si Chiharu conserva aún el mismo peinado- comentó la castaña llevando una mano al mentón, pensativa, mientras recordaba con claridad las curiosas trenzas que siempre solía llevar su amiga a la escuela y que atesoró hasta casarse con Yamazaki. Tomoyo asintió tras liberar una pequeña carcajada.

-Yo me pregunto si Yamazaki ya aprendió a decir la verdad.

Pequeños e inofensivos copos de nieve empezaron a caer con delicadeza desde el cielo hasta entrar en contacto con el paisaje blanco que vestía a la tierra para ese entonces. Ésta parecía dormir bajo ese lecho helado, esperando pacientemente la llegada de la primavera para que el sol volvieses a besarle suavemente con sus cálidos rayos. La noche era fría, a diferencia del interior de la mansión que desprendía el calor de una fiesta. Ambas muchachas desprendían de sus bocas algo de vapor por cada nueva palabra pronunciada; y Sakura, más sensible a esos cambios de temperatura, se abrazó a si misma mientras observaba la panorámica que el balcón le otorgaba.

-O si ya aprendió a caminar con los ojos abiertos…- susurró la castaña con la vista perdida. Tomoyo suspiró, mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de ternura.

-Lo descubriremos en un mes, cuando vengan a visitarnos- dijo la morena con su voz cantarina a lo que Sakura asintió, sin evitar sonreír.

Habían cosas que no cambiaban, volviendo eterno el pasado… pero habían otras que se perdían con mucha facilidad, enseñándonos a atesorarlo.

-Señorita Tomoyo- una de las sirvientas se asomó tímidamente por la entrada del balcón para luego hacer una pronunciada reverencia en dirección a la diseñadora:- El Señor Tanaka solicita su presencia. Dice que desea comunicarle algo.

Tomoyo le sonrió blandamente, tras asentir con su cabeza. Era una mujer muy amable, aún con sus criados, cosa que provocaba en muchas personas admiración, así como en otras, reprobación.

-Claro, Tori. Indícame donde se encuentra, por favor.

-Sí, señora.

Y se fueron, dejando a Sakura sola con sus pensamientos. Pero aquello no le molestó, de hecho le resultaba agradable estar así, en esa curiosa atmósfera de paz que había decidido darle la Madre Naturaleza aquella noche. Intentó contar los copos de nieve, las ramas desnudas de los árboles, las estrellas poco visibles en el cielo y el reflejo atenuado de una luna tras las nubes.

Escuchó de la lejanía el cómo alguien informaba que faltaban diez minutos para que llegase el Año Nuevo y, sin proponérselo, pensó en Hien. El reloj pronto marcaría las doce y él ya no estaría ahí para celebrar ese acontecimiento, a pesar de que el tiempo siguiera su transcurso aún ajeno a todo lo demás.

Sakura siempre fue una niña alegre, que se hacía destacar por su entusiasmo para hacer las cosas, pero sobre todo por su facilidad al imaginar mundos paralelos llenos de magia. Eso lo reflejaban las breves historias que escribía, así como los poemas que jamás llegaron a salir a la luz. Sin embargo, el mundo le hizo saber de la peor manera que la realidad era otra totalmente opuesta a esos mundos utópicos que solía pintar en su cabeza; y que si quería sobrevivir en ella, debía adaptarse al pensamiento de los demás. Pero, ¿en verdad estaba eso bien? El soñar no le ayudaría a revivir a Hien… pero muy en el fondo no deseaba admitir que lo había perdido para siempre, porque eso la terminaría de sumir en un fuerte estado depresivo. Sentía que estaba siendo egoísta en ese momento, y deseó durante unos instantes el poder arrancarse el corazón para no poder sentir nunca más. Pero ese órgano seguía latiendo bajo la fachada que mostraba y era algo que no podía evitar: al cabo, era eso lo que la hacía humana y le brindaba vitalidad.

-Kinomoto- llamó una voz a sus espaldas. Sakura dio un respingo y levantó la cabeza apresuradamente a causa del sobresalto, para luego desviarla hacia atrás en busca de quien la había llamado.

-¡Li! Me… me asustaste- contestó de forma atropellada, llevándose una mano al corazón. Syaoran permanecía serio, con los brazos a los costados y el porte altivo, mientras la miraba de forma penetrante sus ojos o, más exactamente, las lágrimas furtivas que amenazaban con salir de estos. Frunció las pobladas cejas mientras se preguntaba qué pudo haber ocasionado pesar en la joven, cosa que le brindó a su rostro un aire de enfado. Sakura, intimidada por esto último, subió ambas manos hacia su pecho.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó él finalmente. Había decidido salir para tomar un poco de aire y, al verla ahí, quiso hablarle sobre lo que le habían preguntado las personas. Sin embargo, al notarla tan encorvada sobre sí misma (por un lado a causa del frío) y con un tenue aire alicaído, decidió preguntar qué tal estaba. Siendo sincero, para él Sakura no dejaba de ser una extraña, pero había descubierto que no era una mujer tan mala como al principio la había tildado y deseaba ayudarla en lo que pudiera. En parte por su hermano, y en parte por él mismo. Además ella acababa de arreglarle la noche, y anhelaba también poder transmitirle su agradecimiento de algún modo.

Sakura lo miró durante unos instantes, dubitativa, pero luego sonrió ligeramente mientras limpiaba con disimulo uno de sus ojos. No deseaba preocupar a nadie y mucho menos en esa noche.

Sin embargo, en esos instantes, el que Hien Li fuera idéntico a su hermano, Syaoran, no ayudaba mucho.

-Sí, tan sólo quería mirar un rato el paisaje- respondió con aparente calma. Él la siguió mirando con recelo, analizando sus movimientos, para después aflojar un poco la expresión de su rostro.

-No me mientas, por favor. Es evidente que algo más te perturba.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura se abrieron de par en par ante aquella declaración, pero no fueron capaces de sostenerle la mirada. A pesar de todo, se mantuvo en la misma posición a la hora de responder.

-Claro que no. No hay ningún motivo en especial.

-Estabas pensando en Hien, ¿verdad?- inquirió Syaoran. La castaña se aventuró a mirarlo nuevamente y su sorpresa aumentó al ver como el aparentemente enfadado rostro de su vecino pasó a ser uno más sereno. Sin embargo, sus ojos ámbares reflejaban en aquél instante el caos que invadía su mente, llenándolo de turbulentos pensamientos con relación a su gemelo.

Era evidente que a él también le dolía tocar el tema, pero resultaba prioritario el ayudarla a ella a causa de la promesa que efectuó en memoria de su hermano, por lo que se dispuso a dejar de lado sus propias dolencias. Sakura bajó la cabeza, mientras viraba de nuevo el cuerpo en dirección al paisaje nevado.

Sentía el cuerpo tieso y tiritaba a causa del frío.

-Es el primer Año Nuevo que paso sin él… supongo que resulta natural el que lo extrañe.

-Extrañarlo no está mal, todos tenemos un alguien a quién extrañar. Eso es lo que lo hace un ser valioso y único para nosotros. Pero creo que él no desearía que estés triste… lo mejor es sonreír en su memoria y disfrutar por él, por los buenos tiempos que quedaron atrás y en los cuales él seguirá viviendo mientras nosotros lo permitamos- repuso mientras se ponía a su lado y curveaba ligeramente el cuerpo hacía el frente hasta apoyar los antebrazos sobre el barandal.

Sakura se mostró de nuevo sorprendida y quizás un poco desconcertada, pero luego sonrió denotando un poco de nostalgia y algo de afecto.

-Palabras sabias que sólo merecen respeto, dignas de un buen escritor – lo felicitó. Luego volvió a fijar la vista al frente mientras imitaba los movimientos de él y se apoyaba sobre el barandal. - ¿Sabes? Tu parecido con Hien es increíble, físicamente hablando. Por algo son gemelos, supongo. Sin embargo, sus personalidades difieren totalmente.

Syaoran escuchó en silencio mientras observaba como un copo de nieve descendía lentamente del cielo, recordando las noches de tormentas en las que él juraba proteger a Hien por ser el mayor a pesar de sentir también miedo. Lo que Sakura le estaba diciendo no era un secreto para nadie; su personalidad, a diferencia de su apariencia, era totalmente opuesta a la de Hien. Esperó a escuchar algo sobre lo amargado, solitario y aburrido que era él mientras que Hien era sociable, abierto y muy divertido, ya que era lo que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar; pero se llevó una extraña sorpresa al escuchar a Sakura, quien al parecer no opinaría como el resto del mundo.

-La belleza de cada persona radica en sus diferencias, ya que eso es lo que lo hace único en el mundo. Hien fue muy especial conmigo, no lo negaré… pero a veces se comportaba de forma muy distante. No era de esos que mostrasen afecto fácilmente y muy rara vez solía decirme cosas tiernas. Pero sé que llegó a quererme muchísimo a su modo, así como yo también lo quise y sigo queriendo con todo lo que tengo. Li, tú eres una persona algo cerrada a comparación de Hien… pero en el fondo eres alguien cálido, decidido y quizás fiel a sus principios- le miró mientras le dedicaba una suave sonrisa, delicada como ella en su totalidad- También paciente… perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho pasar… me he comportado como una adolescente caprichosa y así no deben de ser las cosas. Espero que por ello no te quedes con una mala imagen de mí.

Syaoran le devolvía la mirada con los ojos bien abiertos y las mejillas bastante ruborizadas, sin saber qué pensar realmente sobre lo que acababa de escuchar. Era la primera vez que oía tantos cumplidos dirigidos hacia él en una misma oración y ninguno relacionado a los libros que escribía. La verdad se sentía extraño, así como posiblemente abochornado por lo que desvió la cabeza fingiendo tener un poco de tos. No le parecía que ella fuese una mala persona. Bueno, sí, sus bajas de autoestima le habían importunado bastante, pero seguramente ella habría pensado lo mismo de él de verlo en el suelo de su casa borracho. Definitivamente ella no era como Meiling: Meiling le restaba importancia a lo que pensaban los demás de ella, así como pasaba por alto lo que ellos podían representar como individuos o inclusive sentir. Con lo que él acababa de escuchar de Kinomoto, veía algo difícil llevarse una imagen del todo mala de ella.

-Déjate de tonterías…- masculló, aparentando mucha concentración en el paisaje- Tú misma lo dijiste, la belleza radica en los factores que nos hacen diferentes a los demás. Sí, tienes defectos, pero también tienes muchas virtudes. Y es ese conjunto lo que hace que la gente te quiera, Kinomoto… si no lo crees, mira nada más a toda la gente que te saludó esta noche, o incluso a Eriol y a esa chica Daidouji.

-Li…

-No me llevaré una mala imagen de ti- y dicho esto frunció el ceño para mostrar seriedad frente el comentario, con el propósito de ocultar el vergonzoso rubor que aún seguía presente en sus mejillas. Él, por su oficio, sabía manejar bien las palabras, pero no dejaba de sentirse extraño con ello.

Sakura reflejaba estupor en su mirada tratando de digerir todo lo escuchado, pero luego dejó salir una suave y encantadora carcajada. Syaoran la miró de reojo, curioso por la reacción de ella, pero decidió esperar a que hablara. Además no pudo evitar notar lo adorable que lucía al reír, pero se recriminó de inmediato por aquél pensamiento. Sakura se sentía feliz y muy agradecida por las palabras del prosista. Lo sintió como un apoyo en ese momento duro, y como un amigo al que se le pueda confiar algo. El se portó como un compañero fiel, que siempre busca aconsejar.

-¡Nueve! ¡Ocho! ¡Siete! ¡Seis!- empezaron a entonar en coro los invitados, todos atentos a la cuenta regresiva. Se mostraban muy entusiasmados:- ¡Cinco! ¡Cuatro! ¡Tres! ¡Dos! ¡UNO! ... ¡ FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOOOOO!

La pólvora empezó a resonar en el horizonte, mientras unos a otros se buscaban para felicitarse por medio de abrazos y brindis. Había empezado un nuevo año, un nuevo comienzo, una nueva oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien. Syaoran se puso en pie con una tenue sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y se viró hacia su vecina para desearle un Feliz Año Nuevo; pero no previno el que ella se acercase antes a él y le propinase un fuerte abrazo, en un acto lleno de confianza. Ella sonreía serenamente, mientras él permanecía estático sin saber del todo como reaccionar ante aquello.

-Feliz Año Nuevo, Li. Gracias por todo- dijo Sakura con inocencia y agradecimiento. Syaoran relajó sus músculos y también sonrió levemente al agachar la cabeza para mirar la coronilla de ella apoyada contra su pecho; comprendió que la joven tan sólo estaba siendo ella misma y le demostraba cuán importantes fueron sus palabras para ella. Definitivamente, no tenía remedio.

-Descuida, Feliz Año Nuevo- contestó, posando ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

No tardaron en ir con la multitud a desearles también un feliz y próspero año nuevo, el cual festejaron por una par de horas más. Al final de la fiesta se fueron cada uno a su hogar, y Sakura no se opuso en volver junto con Li a su departamento. Se sentía fresca y feliz, aquella había sido una gran noche. Y Syaoran, al verla así, también se sintió bien y bastante ligero, pensado que Hien seguramente estaría tranquilo de saber que ella había disfrutado del momento. Y justo antes de llegar a su casa, consideró la muy, muy remota posibilidad de hacer de su próximo libro el relato de un amor imposible, en el cual James no podría reprimir la atracción que sentía hacia la linda Fiore.


	6. Bondad: Alguien diferente

_Le agradezco mucho que me sigan. Este capítulo va dedicado a mi abuelo, que ojalá descanses en tu precioso cielo. Va dedicado para ustedes también, queridos lectores, para que los disfruten con mucho amor ;). Y para quienes siguen creyendo en la bella poesía encontrada en las estrellas :3_

_¡Agradecería muchos sus reviews, así sabré si les ha ido gustando!_

.  
>.<p>

Capítulo 6: Bondad. Alguien diferente.

.

.

-A… A… A… ¡ATCHÍS!

Syaoran se sacudió violentamente sobre su cama tras dejar escapar ese nuevo estornudo para luego, con algo de aturdimiento, llevar un pañuelo a su nariz enrojecida. Hacía mucho tiempo no se enfermaba por lo que no consideró la posibilidad de que, en la noche que se celebró el Año Nuevo donde estuvo poco abrigado, pescara un resfriado. Frunció el ceño de forma pronunciada mientras que intentaba respirar por la nariz, sin conseguirlo del todo a causa de la congestión que presentaban las fosas. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras se enrollaba más en su cobija ya que sentía demasiado frío y malestar corporal.

Como odiaba estar enfermo.

-¡ATCHÍS!- volvió a estornudar, seguido por una tos seca. Intentó levantarse pero se sentía tan agotado que no logró resistir mucho tiempo sin marearse un poco. A regañadientes, se volvió a recostar, deseando poder dejar de tiritar. A los pocos segundos, alguien más ingresó a su habitación con una bebida caliente entre manos.

-Li, por favor, trata de descansar un poco. No es bueno para tu resfriado el que quieras exponerte al frío de afuera.- dijo Sakura con una suave voz mientras se acercaba a él y tomaba asiento a su lado. La bebida que traía consigo humeaba bastante, y se preguntó si sería otro asqueroso remedio que debía tomar. Fastidiado por ese pensamiento, desvió la vista a un lado.

-Esto es detestable- se limitó a contestar con una voz ronca saliendo de su garganta maltratada. Sakura acercó el vaso a su rostro y lo sopló suavemente, en un intento de que mermara la temperatura para que el joven pudiera beber sin problema. Ella, a diferencia de él, se mostraba muy tranquila frente la situación, así como paciente y comprensiva.

A nadie le gustaba estar tendido en una cama con malestar en el cuerpo y dificultad para hablar y respirar.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero debes dejar que tu cuerpo repose si deseas que todo esto se pase rápido. Ven- y tras dejar el vaso sobre la mesita de noche que reposaba al lado de la cama del castaño, le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Syaoran se mostró dubitativo a causa de su enfado, pero accedió finalmente a que ella lo ayudara y, con mucho esfuerzo, consiguió sentarse y apoyar pesadamente su espalda contra el respaldar de la cama. Terminó cansado y jadeando, cosas que no pasaron desapercibidas por su vecina, así como tampoco lo fueron el color ascendiente en sus mejillas y el aumento en su calor corporal. Sakura posó la blanca mano sobre su frente: en efecto, sudaba. – Al parecer tienes fiebre…

-No tienes por qué hacer esto, Kinomoto- le recordó Syaoran pesadamente. Ella era su huésped, por lo tanto no estaba en la obligación de atenderlo. Además él ya estaba lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarse solito. Sin embargo Sakura negó con la cabeza, demostrándole así que no estaba de acuerdo con ello.

-Me has recibido en tu casa durante casi un mes y eres mi amigo. Creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer a cambio- contestó ella con amabilidad mientras separaba su mano de él y tomaba de nuevo el vaso que aún reposaba sobre la mesita de noche. Syaoran la miró en silencio, aún envuelto en sus cobijas.

Así que lo consideraba un amigo… definitivamente el transcurso de las semanas había obrado en grande.

-Si es otro remedio nauseabundo, válgame decirte que no me lo pienso tomar- le advirtió, tomando una actitud bastante infantil. Sakura rió mientras volvía a negar suavemente con la cabeza.

-Es té con miel. Cada que me enfermaba, cuando era pequeña, mis padres solían darme un poco y al rato me sentía mejor. Pero supongo que también influían las dosis de amor que cada uno aportaba- comentó tras reflejar algo de nostalgia al rememorar su niñez. Aunque, volvió rápidamente en sí pera luego ofrecerle el vaso a su vecino- Toma.

Pero Syaoran permaneció serio, mirándola fijamente tras esa declaración. ¿Por qué hacía eso por él? En verdad lo apreciaba pero sentía no merecerlo. Sin embargo ella insistió, hasta que él hubo tomado el vaso entre sus manos y dado el primer sorbo. El calor se comenzó a propagar casi de forma instantánea a lo largo de su cuerpo, cosa que lo instó a seguir bebiendo. Era muy reconfortante.

-Es dulce…- musitó vacilante, a lo que ella le mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Y efectivo. Vas a ver como en un rato te sentirás mejor.

-Gracias.

Sakura era una muchacha muy atenta, o al menos eso le pareció a él. Terminó de beber el té con miel para luego posar el vaso nuevamente sobre la mesita de noche, y se volvió a acostar por orden de ella, para descansar. Syaoran sentía extraños tantos cuidados, pero de alguna forma tampoco le resultaron tan desagradables. Ella estuvo otro rato más a su lado, tranquila.

-Descansa- susurró, pasando su mano por los cabellos de él en medio de una caricia, como una madre a su hijo. Sakura era también una mujer muy protectora… una que, seguramente, sería una gran esposa algún día. No pudo evitar pensar en lo afortunado que había sido su hermano al tenerla como prometida y deseó, muy en el fondo, el que algún día pudiese él también encontrar una mujer así. Y dejar ya en el baúl del olvido a Meiling.

Syaoran cerró los ojos en un intento de relajarse, hasta que el estridente sonido del teléfono lo alertó de inmediato; pero Sakura le ordenó que permaneciese en su sitio mientras ella iba a contestar. Se trataba de Eriol, quién quería hablar con él, pero Sakura se negó al explicarle lo sucedido. Syaoran escuchó atento la conversación.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás?... Ah, me alegra… si, debemos vernos un día de estos…- hablaba ella alegremente, distrayéndose durante unos breves segundos- Yo estoy bien… ¿Qué quieres hablar con quién? … Oh, lo siento, pero no puedo pasártelo. Está recostado… es que pescó un resfriado… si, un resfriado…- Sakura frunció levemente el ceño por la respuesta de su amigo al otro lado de la línea- No, Eriol, no te lo voy a pasar, Syaoran necesita descansar… si, si, más tarde hablas con él… de acuerdo, cuídate.

Y colgó, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la habitación del escritor, dónde yacía un Syaoran con los ambarinos ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. Al parecer ella no fue consciente de ello y por eso seguía tan tranquila; pero él si escuchó cómo, durante una fracción de segundo, su nombre fue pronunciado por los labios de ella. Fuerte, claro y conciso. Y momentáneamente consideró que tal vez, el que lo llamara por su nombre era mejor. Li era tan sólo un apellido, uno heredado de esa familia con la que ni se hablaba y que más de uno en ella portaba. En cambio su nombre lo destacaba a él entre ellos, lo hacía un uno entre los demás. Asimismo como sentía que la relación con Sakura sería más estrecha de ser así.

Pero entonces él mismo debía empezar en llamarla por su nombre, y no como Kinomoto…

Sakura volvió a la habitación principal y le dedicó una sonrisa apenada. Syaoran la miró con un aire de embotamiento ya que el té tibio con miel le había causado algo de sueño.

-Lo siento… pero la semana pasada le prometí a Rika que la ayudaría con unas cosas de su casa y debe de estar esperándome. No planeaba que te fueras a enfermar… ¡si te sientes muy mal no tengo problema alguno en quedarme, de veras! Pero me da algo de vergüenza con ella no cumplirle lo prometido- comentó Sakura encogida de hombros, como pidiendo permiso. Syaoran la miraba fijamente, con los párpados caídos y la respiración un poco más pausada.

En definitiva, varias cosas habían cambiado en esas semanas, empezando por la frecuencia con la que ya entablaban conversación. Incluso llegaron a salir juntos en una cuantas ocasiones a algún centro comercial o a beber algo de café. Además estaba el hecho de que ella estuviese pagando la mitad de los servicios de la casa, cosa que lo ayudaba a él económicamente hablando (había insistido en cooperar con aquello ya que, así fuese de forma temporal, ella seguía viviendo bajo ese mismo techo). Le había tomado cariño, no lo negaría, así como tampoco el hecho de que la extrañaría una vez que ella retornara a su domicilio. Pero ella era una mujer libre y él no debía apegarse a alguien que llevaba conociendo tan poco tiempo.

-No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Ve con ella si gustas… las llaves de acá están al lado del telé…fono- masculló arrastrando las palabras, ya que había empezado a dormitar. Lo último que alcanzó a vislumbrar antes caer dormido fue a su vecina sonriéndole en señal de agradecimiento mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Gracias, Li, te prometo que no tardaré más de una hora.

Y al rato se fue, dejándolo a él sumido en el calmo mundo dirigido por Morfeo…

.

_No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció en esa posición, con los ojos abiertos al igual que la boca mientras tenía la vista fija en un solo lugar. Aquella era una mujer muy hermosa, sin duda alguna. Lo decía su brillante cabello azabache cayendo como una imponente cascada por su espalda mientras sus ojos carmesís se hacían notar con mucha facilidad. La sonrisa pícara y la mirada ardiente fue algo que lo terminó de flechar. ¡Vaya que poseía carácter!_

_-Meiling Amamiya, veintidós años, nací en ésta ciudad. ¿Y tú eres…?- habló sin pelos en la lengua, su voz firme y quizás algo altanera. Syaoran se hizo el duro y frunció levemente el ceño, tratando de ocultar su repentina fascinación a través de un rostro indiferente; le tendió la mano a modo de presentación._

_-Syaoran Li, mucho gusto- contestó secamente. Y la sonrisa de Meiling se ensanchó: era la primera persona que no respondía a su prototipo de presentación._

…

.

_-Tú me gustas- dijo Meiling con tanta frescura que parecía no decirlo en serio. Estaba en la casa en la que el escritor vivía en ése entonces, sentada sobre un sofá mientras veía televisión. Syaoran, que yacía sentado a su lado, no pudo evitar el mirarla con los ojos bien abiertos mientras un intenso rubor adornó sus mejillas. Algo en su estómago comenzó a revolotear violentamente._

_-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir en medio de su estado de aturdimiento. Meiling viró el rostro hacia él, como si lo que acabase de decir fuera lo más trivial del mundo, similar al estado del clima o, inclusive, la hora._

_-Tú me gustas- repitió- y sé que yo te gusto a ti. Pero creo que si sigo esperando a que des el primer paso o a que seas tú quien se aventure a besarme, jamás pasará algo entre nosotros._

_Syaoran se tornó más rojo de lo que estaba pero, ésta vez, a causa de la vergüenza. Sin más frunció el ceño para dedicarle una mirada desafiante._

_-Oye, para que lo sepas, soy un experto besando- le informó, más no tardó en arrepentirse de decir eso al caer en cuenta sobre lo estúpido e infantil que sonó aquello. Sin embargo Meiling se rió para luego acercarse a él provocadoramente._

_-Entonces demuéstralo- susurró, y fue entonces que Syaoran se percató de cuan rojos se veían los labios de Meiling. No pasó más de diez segundo cuando el escritor ya la había tomado dulcemente por los hombros para así unir sus labios en una sutil caricia, que pronto fue transformada en una lucha por ver quién dominaba a quién en el beso, contrastando los temperamentos fuertes de cada uno. Aquél fue el comienzo de todo._

…

.

_Él permanecía absorto, con la vista fija en la ventana y un lápiz en mano; al frente reposaba una hoja de papel en la que acababa de garabatear un poema corto. Dos pálidos brazos rodearon su cuello mientras sentía al mismo tiempo unos cálidos labios besar su mejilla. Ya despertó._

_-Buenos días, mi Musa- saludó él virando el rostro levemente hacia un lado para propinarle un suave beso en la comisura de los labios. Meiling rió mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza._

_-Deberías dejar de escribir tanto…- sugirió mientras oteaba fugazmente lo que acababa de ser plasmado sobre la hoja. Syaoran dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada._

_-No puedo hacer eso, es mi trabajo. Además que resulta difícil no hacerlo cuando tú me inspiras todos los días._

_-Deja de decir eso, parece que fueras dependiente de mí- y él volvió a mirarla, lleno de afecto hacia ella. Era una mujer bellísima y decidida, además que su temperamento ardiente la hacía ser deseada con constancia; ¡Cuan feliz se sentía con ella a su lado!_

_-Te amo, Meiling- susurró poco antes de buscar los labios de ella para marcarlos con un beso._

…

.

_-¿Cómo que no ha encontrado rastros de ella? ¡Teniente, por favor, no me puede decir eso! ¡Lleva días desaparecida!- exclamó alarmado por el auricular del teléfono. La repentina ausencia de ella lo tenía hecho un manojo de nervios y los impertinentes miembros de la policía no habían hecho algo útil hasta el momento. ¿Y si la habían secuestrado? ¿Y si la dejaron herida bajo algún puente? ¿Y si habían intentado violarla? ¿¡Y si algo peor que todo lo anterior le había sucedido!?_

_-Señor Li, intente calmarse. Hablaré con el capitán Sakamoto a ver qué noticias tiene al respecto, prometo devolverle la llamada pronto- dijo una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea. Syaoran haló sus cabellos con desespero, más debía calmarse. Así que tomó aire en un intento casi vano de no perder los estribos._

_-Vale… espero resultados, teniente- y dicho eso colgó el teléfono. Sencillamente no podía calmarse por mucho que lo intentara… ¡Oh, Meiling! Si algo llegara a sucederle a ella, el no dudaría en acabar con su propia vida. Pero entonces las imágenes de un televisor encendido atrajeron su atención y, al ver que se trataban de las últimas noticias, no dudó en sentarse a verlas rogando porque en ellas no apareciese su novia._

_Más sólo encontró la imagen de una sonriente reportera que esperaba pacientemente a entrevistar a un anciano que, al parecer, iba a contraer matrimonio. Pero no le brindó mayor importancia hasta que la cámara enfocó al lado de él a una bella y alegre mujer de tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos rojos que se mostraba ante los medios como la persona más feliz del mundo. Syaoran tardó unos breves segundos en reaccionar pero, al hacerlo, se apresuró en tomar el control remoto para subir el volumen de ese aparato y así escuchar de qué hablaban. ¿¡Qué rayos hacía Meiling ahí!? Un sabor amargo en la boca le avecinó la llegada de una mala noticia… al menos para él. Sin más, esperó a que la reportera hablara._

_"Se ha confirmado hoy el compromiso entre el millonario empresario americano, Edmund Brown, y la joven administradora, Meiling Amamiya, nacida en Japón. Ambos afirman que desean contraer nupcias en el otoño al ser ésta su estación favorita del año. El mundo entero celebrará esta dichosa unión que demuestra una vez más como el amor verdadero triunfa por sobre las diferencias de edades, y…"_

_No fue capaz de seguir escuchando y tampoco de salir por cuenta propia de ese fuerte shock. El teléfono sonó durante un rato, pero no tuvo sencillamente ganas de hablar con nadie. Sólo tuvo la certeza, pasadas las horas, de que muy en el fondo de su ser, algo tremendamente frágil terminó rompiéndose._

_…_

_._

Syaoran abrió los ojos en el acto y tardó varios segundos en recordar donde estaba y por qué sentía el cuerpo tan pesado. Luego rememoró el estar enfermo y recibiendo los atentos cuidados de Sakura, quién al parecer seguía donde su amiga. El escritor se levantó con cierto malhumor mientras frotaba su ojo derecho en un intento de poder levantarse completamente. Que sueño más desagradable.

Sin embargo, una vez que logró ponerse de pie, notó algo que le pareció sorprendente: a pesar de sentirse aun un poco cansado, sentía haber recuperado algo más de fuerza y vitalidad, así como la falta de frío delataba la baja de fiebre. Al parecer el té con miel resultaba efectivo después de todo.

Syaoran sonrió tenuemente mientras se llevaba una mano a la ya revuelta cabellera castaña. Esa Sakura, definitivamente no tenía remedio.

A paso lento emprendió camino a la sala de estar para ubicar así un reloj, donde constató que habían pasado aproximadamente cincuenta y cinco minutos desde que la castaña había partido a ayudar a la psicóloga. Luego, recordando amargamente el sueño que tuvo, viró el rostro hacia una repisa donde encontró una foto de él con Meiling devolviéndole cínicamente la mirada. Syaoran frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba un par de pasos a ese lugar.

Analizó fugazmente la foto: desde hacía días ya no sentía tanto dolor al verla, y eso había sido algo que notó fácilmente. Tal vez el querer hacer que Sakura siguiera con su vida lo llevaba, en parte, a que él hiciera lo mismo. No podía quedarse toda la vida estancado en eso, lo sabía perfectamente.

-¿Sabes? No entiendo como llegué a fijarme en ti- le dijo a la Meiling de la fotografía como si nuevamente esta pudiese escucharlo- eres altanera, caprichosa, narcisista, egocéntrica, egoísta, interesada, ¡infiel! Creo que debería agradecerle a ese tal Brown, me permitió ver el cómo eres realmente. Para nadie es un secreto que el amor enceguece.

Y permaneció callado, observando la fría imagen de ella al lado de él, como recuerdo de algo que jamás volverá. Era cierto que desde ese suceso logró ver con más claridad los defectos de Meiling y eso hizo que la repudiara más… aunque una pequeña parte de él le susurrase con constancia "ella tan sólo actúa como ella misma. Perdónala, porque no es consciente de sus acciones, y deja atrás lo que ya no necesites. Sigue con tu vida, como alguien libre…"

Suspiró, retomando una apariencia serena y estoica aunque su mirada siguiera reflejando algo de caos. Tenía el rostro pálido y unas leves ojeras cubrían sus ojos, pero no estaba dispuesto a moverse de ahí en un rato. Consideró desecharlo, al cabo no le aportaba nada en especial.

-¿Sabes, "Musa"? Espero que seas feliz… a mí me gustaría darme el lujo de serlo también- y, para su mayor sorpresa, lo dijo con sinceridad. Ya nada podría cambiar el pasado, pero él ya había decidido algo y eso fue intentar formar un futuro diferente.

Fue entonces que Syaoran escuchó como alguien injertaba unas llaves en la puerta principal de su domicilio hasta dar vista a Sakura, quién se mostró sorprendida al verlo de pie frente la repisa.

Ella pasó la vista de él a la fotografía que evidentemente había estado mirando y se tornó momentáneamente triste; por lo que avanzó para cerrar la puerta tras de sí mientras el castaño le sostenía la mirada, en silencio.

-Li, no deberías estar de pie, hace frío y…

-Syaoran- interrumpió él serio, y con los ojos intensos fijos en ella. Sakura pareció extrañarse ante aquél comentario, cosa que no disimuló al enarcar una ceja y ladear levemente la cabeza.

-¿Eh?- cuestionó, sin entender.

-Syaoran- repitió él. Pasaron unos pocos segundos más en silencio, batallándose en medio de miradas tan distintas, hasta que Sakura comprendió y, sin evitarlo, bajó la cabeza tras ruborizarse violentamente.

Le estaba pidiendo que lo llamara por su nombre.

-Ay, Li, no puedo hacerlo… ¡Ha pasado tan poco tiempo! Es como faltarte al respeto y lo último que deseo es eso…- musitó tan atropelladamente que, por unos instantes, temió no haberse hecho entender. Sin embargo Syaoran permaneció calmo, pues supuso que aquella reacción de parte de su vecina había sido de esperarse. Sin más, dejó libre un suspiro.

-Hace un rato lo dijiste perfectamente… y no te costó esfuerzo alguno- sondeó, notando entonces como Sakura volvía a mirarlo con cierta incertidumbre, reflejando a través del silencio que no fue consciente de aquél acto. Syaoran viró el cuerpo por completo hacia ella más permaneció de pie en su lugar, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-¿En serio lo dije?

-Fuerte y claro, cuando hablaste con Eriol.

-Oh…

Y volvieron a hacer un breve voto de silencio, en el que reinó únicamente el casi inaudible tic-tac del reloj. Sakura jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus manos mientras Syaoran seguía escudriñándola con la mirada. ¡Por Dios, parecía niños pequeños! ¡El tema era el más trivial del mundo! Y aún así no encontraban que decirse. Finalmente fue Syaoran quién, empezando a creer que aquello fue una mala idea, decidió intervenir:

-Tú dijiste también que me ves como tu amigo, ¿cierto?- ella asintió tímidamente con la cabeza- Bien… ¿Entonces no sería mejor que, como amigos, dejáramos de lado tantas formalidades?

-Supongo.

-Bueno, ya está, entonces asunto arreglado… Sakura- y tras decir eso empezó a caminar hacia uno de los muebles para poder sentarse en él, pero vio interrumpida su marcha por la intervención de la castaña, a quién esta vez tuvo él que mirar con extrañeza.

-Espera… Syaoran- guardó mudez durante unos instantes a lo que él esperó pacientemente. Sin embargo, fue la expresión de tristeza grabada en esos intensos ojos verdes lo que lo que lo llevó a preocuparse un tanto. No le gustaba verla de esa forma- Así como tú me pides esto, a mí también me gustaría pedirte algo… bota esa fotografía, por favor.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó con desconcierto. ¿Acaso ella sabía sobre Meiling? Cómo si hubiera leído su mente, Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

-Eriol me lo contó el otro día… y he visto como sueles mirarla. El tenerla ahí presente no aportará nada a tu vida y lo único que logrará es que sigas viviendo en el pasado. El presente es éste y creo que es el momento que empieces a vivirlo… tanto tú como yo.- concluyó, a lo que Syaoran se limitó a conservar la expresión que desde hacía un rato llevaba plasmada en el rostro.

Siendo sincera, Sakura esperó lo peor en ese momento: que le gritara, que se metiera en sus propios asuntos, que era problema de él si decidía o no estar en esas o, inclusive, que mataría a Eriol por andar contando su vida a otros. Pero, para sorpresa suya, el joven escritor tan sólo asintió con la cabeza para luego tomar el retrato con una mano y así virarse hacia su estudio.

-Ok.- puntualizó mientras se adentraba a su sitio de trabajo, en donde se escuchó cómo empezó a abrir un cajón tras otro. Sakura, algo anonadada, no pudo contener una sonrisa radiante.

-¿De verdad?- quiso preguntar, debía estar segura.

-Curiosamente, estuve considerando hacerlo hace menos de diez minutos. Gracias por pedirlo, con ese ya tengo dos pretextos para quitar esa imagen de mi vista- y dicho esto siguió buscando el sitio apropiado para guardar bajo llave ese recuerdo amargo. No se sentía capaz de botarla ya que aquella fotografía, le gustase o no, formaba parte de su pasado; sólo no quería verla más. Aparte que, sin en unos años ya tenía esa herida sanada del todo, no tendría problema alguno en sacarla para rememorar, así fuese de forma fugaz, lo que fue de sí mismo durante los primero años de la veinteañés.

Sakura, ya bastante animada, se dirigió a la cocina con una sonrisa en rostro. No entendía por qué, pero se sentía extrañamente feliz.

-De acuerdo. Ahora recuéstate un rato o quédate sentado, mientras te preparo una cena deliciosa. ¡Vas a ver como mañana estarás mejor!

"No lo dudo" hubiera querido decir él, pero optó por guardarse sus palabras mientras seguía buscando un cajón especialmente vacío que no tuviese que abrir durante un tiempo. Después de haber visto el efecto que tuvo en él el té con miel, no dudaba en que lo próximo lo repondría también bastante.

Otra cosa que, sin duda, extrañaría una vez que ella se marchara de nuevo sería la comida que, tal como ella decía, era deliciosa. Resultaba una suerte que Sakura, a diferencia de Meiling, sí supiera cocinar.

Su escritorio estaba hecho un desastre; había libros y papeles regados por doquier, por lo que fue bastante difícil encontrar un buen cajón aunque, finalmente, lo halló. El más bajo de todos, que solía llevar más telarañas que cualquier otra cosa. Después de dejarlo ahí se puso en pie para luego, más ligero y relajado, observar lo que reposaba en la superficie de su escritorio: hojas garabateadas sobre más hojas garabateadas y, en el centro de todo, su preciado portátil que llevaba casi un mes sin encender.

Extrañaba la época en la que las historias le salían sin problema alguno, aunque tenía que inventar una cuanto antes pero ¿Qué debía hacer? Sin pensárselo realmente miró uno de los papeles que tenía garabateado varias ideas acerca de la historia de James y su amor imposible hacia su hermanastra, Fiore. No era muy bueno escribiendo cosas de ése tipo pero nunca estaba demás intentarlo, así fuese como un borrador. Sin embargo, el tiempo tampoco le sobraba para aquello.

¿Sabría Dios la respuesta a todo eso?

-¡Y Syaoran, no vayas a olvidar que tengo un libro en mi casa esperando a que sea firmado!- exclamó una inocente Sakura desde la cocina. El aludido sonrió levemente mientras llevaba una mano a la cabeza, algo entretenido pero igualmente cansado.

Curiosamente, le resultaba agradable escuchar su nombre en labios de ella y se preguntó si su hermano pensó también lo mismo. Pero se recriminó al instante por ello: no debía olvidar cual era su posición al respecto.

La cena no tardó en ser servida y, tal como había previsto, estaba deliciosa. Charlaron un rato mientras el tiempo transcurría en lo que Sakura le transmitió su emoción al recordarle que pronto entraría de nuevo a su trabajo y estaría viviendo en su domicilio, a lo que el castaño forzó una sonrisa y cambió de tema. La extrañaría, eso era seguro, mucho más de lo que habría querido… por eso no deseaba hablar al respecto, pues su comportamiento no resultaba del todo explicable. Sakura era una muchacha dulce y supremamente bondadosa, eso le había agradado de ella… pero no dejaba de ser la mujer que estuvo a punto de contraer matrimonio con su propio hermano, por lo que no podía permitirse tener ese tipo de pensamientos. Sin embargo, si la relación que tenían era tan sólo de amistad entonces no había problema por pensar aquello ya que ¿Quién no se alegraría de presumir el tener una amiga llena de dulzura y bondad? Y ahí comenzaba el dilema que llenaba sus noches de insomnio. Al final concluía que Sakura era su amiga, no había problema por pensar en ella como tal, y que lo único que buscaba su conciencia era mortificarlo absurdamente con cosas sin sentido.

Esa noche se fueron a dormir temprano considerando el estado de salud del escritor, quién no opuso resistencia al respecto. Sin embargo, ya bastante avanzadas las horas, tuvo que aceptar que no podía dormir aunque tal vez fuese porque había dormido durante la tarde, así no hubiese sido por más de una hora. Daba vueltas de un lado al otro, sin lograr conseguir sentirse del todo cómodo.

Finalmente decidió que lo mejor sería ocupar su mente con otra actividad hasta que el cuerpo accediera a descansar, por lo que se levantó de la cama para ir al estudio en dónde encendió el portátil, esperando poder escribir algo. Una fina capa de polvo cubría el artefacto, razón por la cual varias moléculas de este mismo quedaron flotando en el aire una vez que Syaoran las sopló. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar varios minutos dispuesto a seguir con ésa labor, no se le ocurrió nada que escribir. Nada. Aquello era frustrante.

-No puede ser cierto- susurró para sí mismo, ladeando la cabeza con enfado, hasta que sus orbes ambarinas chocaron desprevenidamente con los trozos de papel que había visto durante la tarde. Estaba el perfil psicológico de James, su signo zodiacal, sus preferencias y disgustos; así como los de Fiore, Thomas y los otros personajes que hasta ahora había inventado. Las ideas de hacer a un James que estaba profundamente enamorado de Fiore pero resignado a todo ya que éste amor resultaba prohibido al ser ambos hermanastros; y el cómo nuestro protagonista le contaba todas sus dolencias a Tom, quien le servía de consejero fiel y lo impulsaba a luchar por sus ideales. Sin embargo, era tal la presión ejercida por la sociedad de ese entonces que, a pesar de no tener ningún vínculo consanguíneo, su relación se veía como incestuosa desde cualquier punto de vista.

Suspiró. No era lo mejor del mundo, pero era lo único que tenía hasta el momento. Y todo gracias a Sakura quien, aún de forma inconsciente, ayudó a dar vida a la dulce Fiore. Así que, sin nada mejor en mente, Syaoran tomó el portátil entre sus manos y se fue hasta la sala de estar, en donde reposaba la muchacha sobre el sofá más largo. Se sentó frente ella y la observó minuciosamente durante unos instantes, con el portátil encima de las piernas y la mejilla derecha apoyada sobre la palma de su mano.

Era supremamente distinta a Meiling, pero también muy bonita a su propio modo. Lo que más le gustaba de ella, Sakura, eran sus ojos ya que poseían su color favorito; además de su cabello, su sonrisa y su forma de ser. Era una muchacha amable y cálida, pero asimismo demasiado frágil que buscaba en alguien más la protección que, junto con su hermano, desapareció.

Él, de alguna forma, deseaba ser ese protector.

Y, casi sin evitarlo, Syaoran fijó sus ojos ámbares al artefacto que tenía encima para luego empezar a teclear. No pensaba mucho, tan sólo se dejaba llevar. Ya más adelante vería que resultado había dado aquello.

.

"_Capitulo 1: El encuentro._

_La noche era húmeda y fría. Las calles vacías le daban un aire desértico a Londres, así como la niebla brindaba la falsa ilusión de ser un sitio fantasmal. Era una ciudad gris, aún por encima de los postes de luz que insistían en hacerse notar por medio de la inmensa oscuridad. Sin embargo; aquella noche de noviembre fue la más hermosa que James pudo recordar a lo largo de su vida, aún con los escasos siete años que tenía para el momento, y todo por la llegada de un nuevo ángel a quien pronto debía empezar a llamar "hermana", una dulcísima niña que respondía bajo el nombre de Fiore."_

_._

Y así siguió durante unas horas más, dejando que las palabras fluyeran como hacía tanto no ocurría y permitiéndose a sí mismo el poder imaginar algo nuevo. Pasó así unas horas hasta que luego, por el cansancio, decidió guardar lo escrito para después poder ir a dormir.


	7. Desapego: La vida sigue

¡Hola, hola, hola! Muchas gracias por los reviews y por seguir la lectura. De verdad, es importante para mi, puesto que es una historia que prosigo con bastante cariño. Bueno, ya entrando un poco más en la historia, sólo me resta dedicar esta historia a todos los amantes de esta maravillosa pareja (y lectores de este fic, por supuesto xD). Y, así mismo, en los que creen en la magia de un buen libro ;) , en el maravilloso poder de las palabras y, ¿Por qué no? En el lirismo del amor (¡Salud por eso! Jaja xD )

Sin más, les deseo un buen viaje n_n

.

.

.

Capítulo 7: Desapego. La vida sigue.

.

Era un día bastante tranquilo en aquél lugar, mientras los infantes aprovechaban lo que quedaba del invierno para salir a jugar en la nieve. Ese día Tomoyo se veía especialmente hermosa, con sus ropas calurosas y el sutil rubor cubriendo sus mejillas pálidas a causa del frío. Sin embargo, permanecía tranquila, con la vista en alto mientras llevaba sujeto en su mano derecha un papel.

Estaba esperando a alguien.

-Tomoyo… Tomoyo- llamó Eriol a su lado en un intento de atraer la atención de la diseñadora, pero fue en vano al estar ésta demasiado ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos. Por lo tanto decidió a sacudirla por el hombro con la mayor suavidad que pudo- Tomoyo, ¿Estás bien?

Y fue entonces que la aludida dio un respingo, demostrando que había vuelto a poner los pies sobre la tierra. Avergonzada, le sonrió.

-Lo siento, me distraje- musitó, para luego desviar la vista hacia el final de una calle. Le resultaba agradable estar con él ahí así fuese en medio del silencio, del mismo modo que también era consciente de la mirada de él clavada sobre su nuca. Era por eso que miraba hacia un lado totalmente opuesto, en su extraña voluntad de querer mantener esa paz- Ya se han tardado.

-Sí, bastante.

-¿Sabes Eriol? Siempre me he preguntado el cómo, siendo tú inglés, dominas tan bien el japonés- y después de tanto tiempo se atrevió a clavar los ojos amatistas en los orbes grises de él. Eriol pareció sorprendido con aquella pregunta, para después soltar una carcajada, sintiéndose enternecido por la expresión dibujada en el rostro ella.

-No depende de la nacionalidad el que hables de una forma u otra. Sí, tal vez el acento influye, pero también puede ser fácilmente camuflado. Yo diría que, quizás, depende de la persona- respondió, a lo que ella se tornó momentáneamente pensativa.

-Ya veo… es similar a un talento- murmuró, llevando una mano a su mentón.

-¿Un talento? No, por supuesto que no.

-Sí, sí lo es. No todos podemos hacer eso ya que, como tú dices, el acento natal influye demasiado.

-Aún así, no creo que…

-Por favor, no seas modesto, Eriol. Aquél puede ser un talento en ti, cosa que no sería rara: eres una persona muy creativa- y dicho esto se viró hacia el muchacho, tan sólo para dedicarle una nueva sonrisa. Él parpadeó repetidas veces tras esos anteojos de montura redonda sin saber del todo que expresión mostrar. Finalmente, optó por sonreír apenado.

-Talento es el que tienes tú con la voz. Lo mío es cuestión de practica- manifestó encogido de hombros, a lo que Tomoyo dejó libre una pequeña risa silenciosa.

-¿Recuerdas esa Navidad en la que tú tocaste el piano? Yo canté contigo ese día. Sonó bastante bien, deberíamos repetir eso.

-Si…- y guardaron silencio. ¿Cómo podría él olvidar ese día? Fue el comienzo de todo, o al menos referente a sus sentimientos por Tomoyo; cuando pudo charlar largo rato con ella mientras esperaban la llegada de los demás, dónde él quiso mostrarle después una canción en el piano la cual daba la casualidad de que ella conocía, formando así un pequeño dúo hasta que los demás invitados hicieron acto de presencia. Ya se sentía atraído por su belleza e inteligencia, pero en ése instante lo que lo terminó de flechar fue su voz, a la que desde entonces comparaba con la de los ángeles.

La miró de reojo lamentando el no poder hacerle saber sobre sus sentimientos; pero al final pensó que quizás era lo mejor, para así no dañar tan bella amistad con ridiculeces. Sí, era preferible eso.

-¡Eriol! ¡Tomoyo!- gritó una voz femenina a lo lejos, provocando que ambos se viraran a ver su origen. Se trataba de Sakura que intentaba abrirse paso entre la nieve, seguida un poco más atrás por Syaoran, quién había decidido caminar a su ritmo.

Los dos no tardaron en llegar donde sus amigos, en que fueron recibidos por abiertas sonrisas o, en el caso de Sakura, un abrazo de parte de Tomoyo.

-¡Oh, amiga! ¡Te ves adorable con las mejillas enrojecidas por el invierno, ojalá pudiera plasmarlo en una cámara!- exclamó la Daidouji con los ojos brillantes mientras se aferraba a ella, rememorando de manera fugaz el entonces que solía grabar a su mejor amiga durante cada nueva hazaña de ésta. Sakura sonrió un tanto avergonzada, más no dijo nada al respecto.

-Se retrasaron- comentó Eriol, observando como Sakura aflojaba el agarre para mirarlo a él con el ceño algo fruncido, dándole un aire levemente infantil.

-Hubiéramos llegado antes si el terco de Syaoran se hubiera dejado abrigar más.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, no necesito de eso.

-¡Te estás reponiendo de un resfriado!- pero, más que enojada, Sakura solo pudo denotar preocupación, razón por la cual Syaoran se hizo el desentendido al concentrar su vista en un niño que acababa de pasar por ahí. Fue entonces que Tomoyo se aproximó al escritor, un tanto sorprendida al respecto.

-Vaya, Li… ¿Qué lo trae por acá?- preguntó. Syaoran se ruborizó, aún con la mirada desviada, y no precisamente por el frío del momento. Sin embargo, solo Eriol pareció percatarse de eso.

-Sakura insistió…- se limitó a contestar, recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de Tomoyo quién al parecer supo leer también sus expresiones. Era una mujer muy observadora.

-Veo que se han vuelto muy unidos, eso es bueno- y Sakura asintió con la cabeza, también bastante animada.

Eriol, aprovechando el breve instante de privacidad con su mejor amigo que le otorgó la charla entre las chicas, se aproximó también hacia Syaoran con una sonrisa socarrona dibujada en el rostro. El último, presintiendo lo que se avecinada, gruñó por lo bajo.

-Ya se llaman por el nombre… ¡Vaya que ha sido un buen progreso!

-No fastidies, Eriol. Sakura y yo somos amigos, no hay nada de malo que nos tratemos cómo tal.

-Nadie ha dicho lo contrario- susurró el inglés, soltando una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas. Syaoran no consiguió reprimir un quejido, ¿Cómo rayos había terminado ahí? Sólo recordaba que su vecina le insistió sobre la salida ya que quería presentarle a alguien y él, ya que no tenía nada más que hacer, accedió. Luego empezó la disputa porque él no quiso abrigarse lo suficiente y el resto… ya era historia.

-Lo sé…- musitó finalmente el joven Li, tras soltar un suspiro pesado. Su mejor amigo constató como los ojos ámbares reflejaban más incertidumbre que habitualmente y, por si fuera poco parecía también algo enojado.

-Syaoran, ¿Estás bien? Oye, tampoco fue para tanto, sabes que solo fue un coment…

-No se trata del comentario, Eriol- interrumpió, sorprendiendo al otro en el acto.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces?- cuestionó, rebosante de curiosidad. Para más desconcierto suyo, el semblante molesto de Syaoran pasó a ser uno de congoja mientras seguía con la vista fija en un niño que correteaba por ahí, sin verlo realmente. No sabía cómo decirlo sin que dejara de sonar tan ajeno y extraño.

-También nos demoramos por que la estaba ayudando a empacar sus cosas- Eriol pareció no entender, por lo que Syaoran debió tomarse la molestia de extenderse en su explicación:- Las tuberías ya están reparadas. Ésta noche Sakura podrá volver a su domicilio.

-¡Pero eso es grandioso! ¡Ya podrán volver a…!- y ésta vez fue él mismo quien se interrumpió al ver a su amigo quien, por su expresión, no le fue difícil adivinar qué pasaba por su mente- Vas a extrañarla, ¿cierto?

-No lo sé...- Eriol suspiró, para después acercarse al muchacho y así pasarle el brazo por los hombros en un gesto cálido y comprensivo. Quería darle a entender, de alguna forma u otra, que no estaba sólo.

-Has sufrido muchas pérdidas en tan poco tiempo… primero Meiling, después Hien… es natural que reacciones de esa forma ante la mínima señal de abandono. Pero no te preocupes, vive al frente tuyo, podrás verla de seguido. Además, si la miras bien, notarás que está un poco más abierta y feliz que antes…- señaló a Sakura, quién reía a carcajadas por un comentario que acababa de soltar Tomoyo. Eriol sonrió a su vez- y eso, amigo mío, en verdad que no tiene precio.

Syaoran la miró en silencio, notando efectivamente lo bien que se sentía ella y llegó a experimentar algo de rabia contra sí mismo. ¡No podía ser así de egoísta! ¡Él estaba ahí para ayudarle, no para amargarle el momento! Además que ya habían avanzado bastante con su relación, pasaron de ser meros extraños a tratarse como amigos, y eso ya era lo suficientemente notorio.

Eriol intentó integrarse a la conversación de las chicas mientras Syaoran permanecía aún sumergido en su propio mundo, hasta que un grito femenino atrajo la atención de todos. A lo lejos, una muy abrigada muchacha de cabello castaño sujeto por trenzas los saludaba con una sonrisa en rostro, mientras a su lado se encontraba un sujeto de cabello oscuro y ojos cerrados. También parecía contento de estar ahí.

-¡MUCHACHOS!- gritó la chica, radiante.

Tanto Sakura como Eriol y Tomoyo viraron el rostro y sonrieron abiertamente al ver de quiénes se trataban. Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron y, sin querer contener más esa inmensa alegría, salió corriendo en su dirección. La muchacha de las trenzas hizo exactamente lo mismo.

-¡Chiharu!- exclamó la joven Kinomoto, propinándole un fuerte abrazo cuando la hubo alcanzado. Ella lo recibió gustosa, y palmeó un par de veces la espalda de su amiga.

-Cuanto tiempo…- respondió Chiharu separándose de ella mientras también intentaba contener las lágrimas de emoción. Lo que si no se molestó en reprimir fue la inmensa sonrisa- ¡Sakura, mírate! Me encanta el corte que tienes… siento que retrocedo unos quince años en el pasado.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, mientras sentía como Tomoyo y Eriol se aproximaban a ellas.

-Tú también estás bellísima, Chiharu. Definitivamente te ha sentado bien el matrimonio.

-¡Chiharu!

-¡Tomoyo!- y ésta vez fue la joven Daidouji la que recibió un abrazo lleno de emoción. El momento era muy enternecedor, y muchos recuerdos inmortales arribaron sus mentes una vez más- Tú si no cambias, definitivamente.

-Permíteme decirte lo mismo, amiga- y tras soltar unas pequeñas carcajadas al respecto, Chiharu notó la presencia de Eriol, a quien tampoco tardó en ir a abrazar. De alguna forma u otra, aunque nunca fueron tan cercanos, también llegó a extrañarlo a él. Y a él le agradaba el tenerlos a ambos entre ellos una vez más.

-Ay, Hiraguizawa, y tú no puedes faltar.

-Es bueno tenerlos aquí.

Syaoran se dedicó a mirarlos a todos en silencio mientras pasaba la ola de saludos hasta que sintió una mirada clavada en su nuca. Sin embargo, al girar la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba sólo encontró al esposo de la amiga de los demás quién, a pesar de tener los ojos aún cerrados, lo "veía" con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si supiera algo que él mismo ignoraba. Incómodo, Syaoran volvió a concentrarse en la breve charla que sostenían Eriol y Chiharu hasta que una mano se posó sobre su hombro, provocando que volviera a dirigir los ojos hacia el muchacho de cabellos oscuros. El escritor frunció el ceño con enfado: la sonrisa de ese sujeto empezaba a ponerlo nervioso.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- preguntó con fastidio, a lo que el extraño individuo lo soltó para luego señalarlo con el dedo índice, como si acabara de descubrirlo en medio de una travesura.

-Tú no eres Hien- fue todo lo que dijo, con un tono de voz animado y casual.

-Qué observador…- farfulló Syaoran con sarcasmo tras enarcar una ceja y dirigir la vista hacia otro lado, en un gesto indiferente.

Era evidente que al haber sostenido una relación amorosa por diez años, Hien también llegó a conocer a los amigos de Sakura y, por lo tanto, también las respectivas personalidades de cada uno. Fue ahí que empezó a sentir que no encajaba en ése lugar y que quién debería estar en ese reencuentro debía ser su hermano y no él. El sujeto de ojos cerrados tenía toda la razón, él no era Hien, nunca lo sería. Y todo quedó más que evidente al momento que Chiharu se viró hacia él, seguramente para saludarlo con jovialidad, hasta que pareció recordar algo deteniéndose así en seco… mirándolo con una expresión cargada de sorpresa y desconcierto.

¿Había también notado que él no era Hien? ¿Llegó a considerar que, incluso tras ese fatal accidente, aún permanecía en pie el que llegó a ser el prometido de Sakura? ¿O simplemente que se trataba de un fantasma que aún no había podido descansar en paz?

-Tú…- comenzó a decir la amiga de Sakura; hasta que ésta última, en medio de su inocencia, intervino con una gran sonrisa dibujada en rostro.

-Oh, se me olvidaba. Chiharu, Yamazaki, les presento a Syaoran Li- los presentó con mucha calma, ignorante de la telaraña de pensamientos que acababa de hilarse con mucha velocidad. Syaoran sólo se limitó a estirar la mano a modo de presentación, murmurando un leve pero audible "Mucho gusto".

Chiharu pareció más aliviada al saber el nombre de él y lo demostró al soltar un suspiro de alivio, pero no por ello dejaba de mostrarse prevenida al respecto. Syaoran supuso que aquello era normal, por lo que decidió permanecer en silencio y más bien servir tan sólo como espectador de todo lo que ocurría. Lo cierto era que no quería hablar con nadie. En primer lugar porque nunca fue de esas personas francamente elocuente, pese a su condición de escritor. De hecho, tal y como había afirmado Eriol, y debía haberlo notado la misma Sakura, era un muchacho muy tímido. Uno que siempre se vio opacado por la apertura de su hermano Hien a la hora de interactuar con las demás personas. Guardó silencio, mostrándose abatido en cierta medida, pero dio un respingo al sentir como el muchacho, Yamazaki, apuntaba de nuevo a su rostro, con una sonrisa abierta plasmada en su rostro.

-¿Sabes por qué los gorilas rosados del ártico emigraron al centro de Europa?

-¿Qué?- Syaoran parpadeó, sintiéndose algo perdido en la conversación. La misma Sakura, que escuchaba la conversación, lo miró con un interés no tan vago.

-¿Habían gorilas rosados en el ártico?- Y mostrando toda la sapiencia respecto al tema, Yamazaki asintió con la cabeza, alzando el dedo índice, mientras formulaba una explicación de manera profesional.

-En efecto, Sakura. Porque fueron gorilas de aquí de Asia que, junto con los mongoles, emigraron a las tierras del norte. Esos gorilas para sobrevivir solían comerse la comida de los flamingos rosados de río, por lo que poco a poco su pelaje empezó a tornarse rosado como el de estas aves, haciéndolos fácil de casar en medio de la nieve, levándolos casi a la extinción- Yamazaki, conforme hablaba, se iba tornando más serio, y así mismo luciendo más profesional, como si estuviese exponiendo el resultado de varios años de arduo estudio. Y, siempre sedienta de conocimiento, Sakura se dejó llevar, parpadeando repetidas veces. Sus ojos verdes brillaron, ilusionados, movida por el interés.

Notando ese último detalle, Tomoyo la miró con vaga sorpresa y codeó las costillas de Eriol, señalándola con disimulo. El aludido, por inercia, soltó un quejido cortés frente a ese "ataque". Pero al dirigir su vista a donde apuntaba la joven diseñadora, no pudo evitar lucir igual de desconcertado y sorprendido: Sakura sonreía. Sakura mostraba una mínima parte de curiosidad infantil. Esa curiosidad que, desde muy niña, la llevó siempre a buscar la magia en juegos y en libros. Una magia que, con los años, fue perdiendo. Y que pensaron que había desaparecido por completo luego de ese terrible estado de depresión en el que entró la joven durante los meses posteriores. Aquél era un brillo en sus ojos que, por muy sutil que resultase, por muy ínfimo que pudiese ser, hacía brillar su mirada y, por consiguiente, la hacía brillar a ella. En tanto como amiga, la joven Daidouji quiso llorar de emoción, sonriendo, sintiendo sinceramente feliz de ver como poco a poco iban recuperando a esa niña que solía permanecer con ellos en el pasado. Aunque una parte de sí se preguntaba qué la estaba llevando a tocar esa naturaleza olvidada…

-¿Y se extinguieron?- increíblemente, el que preguntó aquello fue Syaoran quien, al lado de Sakura, miraba al joven Yamazaki de la misma forma, con el mismo grado de credulidad de un niño, con los mismos ojos impregnados de curiosidad, pese a la natural sobriedad que desprendía su rostro. Pero no había que olvidar que pese a sus apariencias, él no dejaba de ser escritor. No dejaba de ser una persona joven que se aferraba con alma y uñas a todo lo que pudiese representar la ficción o fantasía, para desangrar esas ideas hasta vestirlas en hechos en un papel.

-Casi. Pero una pequeña manada logró escapar a Europa. Las hembras de esa especie tienen la fortuna de aumentar su fuerza y resistencia cuando están a la espera de sus crías. Por eso de digo a Chiharu que anda muy irascible por esta época, dadas las circunstancias con su fertilidad… - sin embargo, antes de siquiera conseguir terminar las frase, dos manos cubiertas por guantes se cerraron alrededor de su cuello y empezaron a agitarlo de manera violenta, cortándole la respiración. Chiharu yacía roja, enfadada, agitada.

-¡Deja de ser tan imbécil, Yamazaki, y de decir mentiras! ¡Arruinaste la sorpresa!

Sakura se afanó ante eso, a pesar de estar casi que habituada a ese tipo de circunstancia entre ellos dos. Pero Tomoyo, por su parte, se cubrió la boca, ahogando una honda exclamación. Syaoran, quien acababa de volver a la realidad, mostrando una cara de educado desconcierto, sólo se limitó a guardar silencio frente tan extraña relación que manejaban los amigos de Sakura y Eriol. Por suerte, fue Tomoyo la que intervino para interrumpir tan "dramática" escena.

-¡Chiharu! No me digas que…- Empezó a decir. La aludida se ruborizó, soltando a Yamazaki, llevando una mano a su mejilla mientras sonreía. Tomoyo entendió. Ella siempre entendía todo de buenas a primeras, por lo que, más feliz aún, ahogó otra exclamación.

-Así es…

-¡Oh, felicidades, amiga!- dijo la diseñadora, abrazándola fuertemente, estrechándola entre sus brazos impregnados de regocijo. Sakura pareció extrañada, perdida, hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Eriol, caballeroso y siempre atento, le sonrió con vehemencia.

-Ve felicítalos. Tus amigos están esperando un hijo.

Sakura recibió esa noticia con asombro e, incrédula, miró a Chiharu riendo en brazos de Tomoyo. Una parte de ella se sintió muy feliz, no lo negaría. Pero… otra parte no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de rabia distante. Una punzada latente que le hacía recobrar el recuerdo de años atrás, cuando ella misma se quedaba durante largo rato hablando con Chiharu, y planteando la idea de poder formar una familia, ella con Yamazaki, por supuesto, y Sakura con Hien. Una idea más distante que nunca, puesto que ahora, para ella, ya no se podría cumplir. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y un peso moral terrible, pues sabía que estaba siendo egoísta para con Chiharu. Sabía que como amiga no debía envidiarla por algo así sino, por el contrario, sentirse muy feliz por ella. Pero no podía. No le nacía. Y todo fue más duro para el momento que Chiharu le sonrió, esperando algún comentario al respecto. Se sintió peor. Por lo que de manera endeble y forzada le sonrió, queriendo ante todo mostrar ese lado de sí que sí se sentía feliz por ella. Ese lado que no añoraba del todo su posición.

-Felicidades amiga- Dijo de una manera casi convincente. Chiharu le sonrió, ella sí radiante, y fue a abrazar a la joven, cuyos ojos, en un parpadeo, volvieron a lucir distantes y apagados. Un cambio que, para entonces, sólo Syaoran pudo notar, pues era el único que no se había dejado llevar por el furor de la notica. Y entonces, en un flash que llegó a su mente de forma más ligera que un suspiro entendió la situación: Ella estaba triste porque ella soñaba con tener una familia con Hien. Algo que él, siendo Syaoran, jamás pensó con Meiling. Tragó pesado, componiendo una mueca de incomodidad. No supo a toda costa que lo llevó a eso. Pero sí era cierto que la sola idea de pensar que Sakura aún pensaba en ese tipo de cosas con el recuerdo de su hermano le inquietaba un poco, así como le indignaba, pues sentía que ese esfuerzo que el tanto había hecho desde hacía semanas por alzarle el ánimo no le había servido mucho.

Suspiró una vez que Sakura se hubo separado de Chiharu.

-Oye- la llamó, viéndola de manera fija, con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo:- ¿Me acompañarías por un café?- La joven le devolvió la mirada con vehemencia, y asintió, yendo a donde él estaba. Syaoran tenía esa ventaja a su favor. Luego de haber pasado por una gripa, ella difícilmente le diría que no a la idea de estar con él.

Cuando emprendieron marcha, guardaron silencio los primeros minutos, en lo que se alejaban del grupo, buscando alguna panadería cercana que estuviese abierta para esa fecha. Normalmente lo estaban, ya que por el clima, era perfecta para vender comida y bebidas calientes. Sakura notó la seriedad de su amigo, al mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo, pero prefirió no preguntarle nada al respecto. Siguió pensando en Chiharu y, por unos instantes, la idea de un hijo se atravesó por su cabeza, haciéndola soltar un largo y sonoro suspiro. Alzó la vista, mirando al cielo, que se veía especialmente blanco grisáceo ese día de enero, y se dejó llevar por el lento andar de las nubes, hasta que una voz externa la sacó de sus pensamientos. Una voz masculina que, sin miramientos, la haló de nuevo a la realidad.

-¿Piensas en Hien, verdad?- aunque fue camuflado en forma de pregunta, la verdadera intensión de la frase era una afirmación. Syaoran lucía tranquilo. Su semblante era desenfadado, y sus ojos ámbares miraban al frente, en busca de una panadería.

La joven de cabellos pardos se detuvo, mirándolo con un dejo de asombro reflejado en sus inmensos ojos almendrados. Y la comisura de su boca se crispó, componiendo una mueca indescifrable.

-Lo siento…-se excusó en un murmullo apenas audible, llevando un corto mechón de cabello tras su oreja:- estaba recordando algo, a veces empiezo a pensar más de la cuenta.

Syaoran sólo no respondió al instante. El frío era al intenso en ese momento. Él, que no acostumbraba a sentirlo demasiado, empezaba a experimentar como sus músculos se engarrotaban contra los huesos, que dolían. La quijada tensa, la nariz fría y ligeramente roja aún. Pero ciertamente, si no le respondió, era porque en ese instante él mismo tenía un montón de preguntas en su cabeza. Una confusión no evidente con respecto a Sakura y a su hermano Hien. Él mismo tragó pesado y viró el rostro hacia ella nuevamente, para encontrarse con su verde mirada.

-¿Hasta ese punto lo quisiste?

"¿Qué rayos…?" ok. Bueno. No. Esa pregunta no debió salir. Hasta el mismo parpadeó repetidas veces al lucir ligeramente desconcertado. ¿Por qué salió esa pregunta cuando lo que quiso decir realmente fue un "No tienes porqué disculparte"?

Sakura, por su parte, se sintió expuesta y, por sobre todo, avergonzada. Las mejillas empezaron a arderle, más allá del frío y, esquiva, viró el rostro hacia un lado, observando lo que quedaba de nieve.

-Pues…es natural ¿No?- contestó en un murmullo quedo ella, al recordar con nostalgia las veces que veía películas con Hien, y como se divertían al pronunciar nombres de bebés. Y aunque nunca supieron qué nombre ponerle al niño, tenían la certeza que la niña se llamaría Nadeshiko, como la madre de ella:- tuvimos casi diez años de convivencia, y planeábamos un futuro, juntos…

"Un futuro…" se repitió Syaoran mientras la seguía mirando con detenimiento. Y pese a estarla escuchando, no podía evitar pasar distraídamente la mirada por el rostro de ella, como el escritor que a fin de cuentas era. Era una peculiar costumbre que tenía: el describir todo lo que lo rodeaba en su mente, sobre todo si eso le fascinaba. Esperen. ¿Fascinar? Mecánicamente abrió aún más sus ojos ámbares y apartó la vista, ruborizándose de golpe. Tanto así que, de haber caído nieve o lluvia sobre su rostro, esta se habría evaporado. Retrocedió un paso, cosa que no pasó en absoluto desapercibida para Sakura.

-Syaoran, ¿Estás bien?- avanzó para tocar su frente, a lo que él, de inmediato, retrocedió un paso, aun rojo, sin mirarla. Sakura parpadeó un par de veces, extrañada, y volvió a avanzar, pero el volvió a retroceder:- ¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy bien- le alegó el joven Li, esforzándose por no mirarla, mientras en su mente se repetía una y otra vez "Piel suave y acariciante, labios finos, como tiernas pinceladas. Atrayentes, jugosos, y exquisitos a la hora de ser observados componiendo tan perfecta sonrisa. Ojos verdes que sonríen con su boca. Rostro delgado, pero redondeado, y enmarcado por cabellos cortos que sólo podían adorarla…" Carajo. Eso no era normal.

-Syaoran…

-¡Qué estoy bien!- exclamó de vuelta, pero al hacerlo tropezó y calló de bruces contra el suelo mojado. Sakura apretó los labios, reprimiendo una carcajada, y se acercó a él, arrodillándose a su lado, para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

-Pon atención, ¿Quieres?- le dijo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonar seria, pese a notarse en la comisura temblorosa de sus labios que quería reírse. Syaoran notó eso, al fruncir ligeramente el ceño y, sin más remedio, rodó los ojos.

-Vale, ríete- le dijo. Y ella, ya sin contenerse, soltó una abierta carcajada. Una carcajada que la sacó durante un intervalo de tiempo de los pensamientos referentes a Hien o a su pasado. Una risa abierta y encantadora pero, sobre todo, contagiosa. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, de tanto mirarla, él mismo suavizó su expresión, soltando una risa discreta y baja.

Era una situación inverosímil, no lo negaría. Pero tampoco podía negar lo que le platicó a Eriol instantes atrás: se había empezado a encariñar con esa muchacha, con su sonrisa, con el aroma de su comida en la mañana y sus "buenas noches" antes de dormir. Mientras paraba de reír Sakura, con ojos resplandecientes, le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse y, al tomarla, fue que Li suspiró soltando una bocanada de vapor de entre sus labios abiertos y ligeramente curtidos por el frío. Y su mirada, tan intensa como la miel, pareció congelarse en una fracción de segundo, cosa que tampoco pasó desapercibida por los observadores ojos de la joven Kinomoto, quien lo miró con cierta seriedad, preocupada por su expresión vaga.

-¿Qué sucede? Has estado raro desde hace rato… ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que vayamos a casa?

-¿Lo extrañas mucho, Sakura?...

-¿Ah?

-A Hien- repuso Syaoran, sin titubeos. Aunque su mirada turbia delató que a él también le dolía tocar el tema. Sakura suavizó la mirada al notarlo, al ver lo afligido que lucía al respecto y, de ipso facto, se sintió como una persona ligeramente egoísta. Si, Syaoran había sido muy atento en el transcurso de esos meses, y la animaba con respecto a Hien pero…en medio de todo, ella sólo se preocupaba porque superara a Meiling. Solo eso. Cuando no había que olvidar que, el fatídico día que se esfumó de la Tierra el nombre de su prometido, ese mismo día Syaoran perdió un hermano.

Aún si ella no comprendía la magnitud de la situación, él evadía su propio malestar al centrarse en alivianar el de ella. Él llevaba meses luchando contra el recuerdo de Meiling pero, en esos meses, no se había dado la oportunidad de hacer el duelo de su hermano. De su gemelo. Su cómplice y contraparte en las travesuras infantiles. Hien Li que era idéntico en todos y cada uno de sus aspectos físicos a su gemelo, Syaoran, a excepción de los ojos…que mientras unos eran claros e inquisidores, los otros eran un trozo de noche profunda. Y conmoviéndose, Sakura se acercó a él, tomando su rostro mientras lo miraba con unos ojos empañados. Syaoran, ruborizado, contuvo el aliento al ver esa imagen, sin entender el qué planeaba ella, pero se quedó más estático aún al sentir como ella rodeó su torso con aquellos brazos femeninos, apegándose al cuerpo de él en medio de un reconfortante abrazo.

-Lo lamento…-se excusó ella en un susurro apenas audible. Syaoran abrió los ojos aún más y percibió como el paisaje de fin de invierno en ese parque era opacado por el aroma dulzón de sus cortos cabellos:- Él te amó mucho… estaba orgulloso de tu temple y osadía a la hora de seguir tus sueños- el muchacho se sintió desubicado hasta que comprendió que Sakura se refería a Hien. Y ante eso sintió sus ojos arder, sin saber qué decir. ¿Qué barbaridades decía esa mujer? ¿Qué Hien estaba…qué?- El libro tuyo de Claro de luna que tengo en la casa…le tengo porque fue él quien lo compró- apretó aún más el abrazo.

Syaoran bufó, sin dar crédito a sus oídos. Pero no entendía. No entendía porque un dolor profundo atenazó su pecho en ese momento- déjate de estupideces, Kinomoto- le manifestó de manera un poco más hosca- Hien odiaba leer.

Y Sakura soltó aire, algo que no se supo si fue un jadeo o una risita seca:- Lo hacía. Nunca abrió ni una sola página- sí, eso sonaba más a Hien- pero lo compró por ser tan sólo un libro de su hermano… el escritor…

Ante esa declaración, millones de recuerdos arremetieron contra la endeble mente de Syaoran, como una ola de mar salino que se estrella contra la costa sin piedad ni contención. Los recuerdos de ellos, compartiendo cuarto. De Hien sonriéndole, pidiendo que le narrara una de esas historias que Syaoran con tanta facilidad inventaba. El recuerdo de Hien, al día siguiente, querer jugar con su hermano a esas historias. El cómo ambos dejaron de jugar al ir creciendo, y cómo Hien ganaba popularidad con las chicas, diciéndole que no entendía como teniendo la capacidad de verbo que tenía no la aprovechaba con las féminas que suspiraban por su ambarina mirada. Y bueno, sí, Syaoran podía ser un muchacho sumamente atractivo pero, más allá de lo que decía su apariencia, también era alguien tímido. Era de los que pensaba dos o tres veces para dirigirse a una chica linda y, de lograrlo, se ruborizaba.

Él cómo, incluso luego de partir de la casa mantuvo durante varios años el contacto con Hien por carta. Y el como el contacto se perdió por completo cuando el menor de ambos hermanos aceptó tomar la presidencia de la empresa familiar. El mismo año que él, en el inicio de su carrera, publicó Claro de luna...

Llegó su turno de jadear quedamente y ocultó su rostro en el hombro de Sakura, rodeándola esta vez él con sus brazos, temblando. No emitía sonido alguno, pero no fue difícil para la joven el adivinar que el muchacho lloraba. El frívolo vecino del 309 que conoció meses atrás, el "sin corazón", pasaba por el mismo dolor de ella. Y ella, con una gentileza acariciante (e incluso algo abrumadora) besó sus cabellos pardos y acarició la espalda de él en medio de ese abrazo, murmurando un "ya…ya…".

A lo lejos Tomoyo los miró fijamente, viendo ese abrazo en medio de la nieve, que de seguro empezaba a empapar ahora sus atuendos. Y, mostrando una sonrisa enigmática, sólo se viró, regresando a donde estaban los demás:- no, no sé dónde quedaron Li y Sakura, lo siento- mintió. Pero sólo Eriol lo notó. Chiharu compuso una mueca torcida, mientras acariciaba distraídamente su vientre.

-Oye, Tomoyo…-llamó entonces- ese chico es la viva copia de Hien… asusta realmente. ¿Qué Sakura no lo ha notado?

-Por supuesto que sí, amiga. ¿Quién no notaría eso, cuando sólo algo ínfimo como sus globos oculares los separa al uno del otro?

Chiharu se encogió más de hombros antes de mirar a su esposo Yamazaki y, acto seguido, a Eriol:- Pero… ¿Qué eso no es peor para ella? Para su dolor con Hien…

Y fue ahí cuando Eriol, elegante, se aclaró la garganta, ofreciéndole caballerosamente su brazo a Tomoyo para así emprender marcha nuevamente, en el sentido contrario que Sakura y Syaoran.

-Sería peor, si, si realmente Syaoran fuese la copia exacta de Hien. Pero aunque te decepcione, el ser gemelos no los hace un mismo individuo. Syaoran puede ser realmente un gran sujeto y…- cómplice, le sonrió a Tomoyo- Sakura ya lo está descubriendo.

Chiharu abrió la boca un par de veces y la volvió a cerrar, pero no emitió sonido alguno. Sin más ella también sujetó a Yamazaki del brazo y emprendió en marcha detrás del inglés que, galante, le contaba un chiste a Tomoyo. Y esta, cubriendo su boca, soltó una carcajada encantadora. Mientras ella hacía eso, Eriol había detenido sus ojos durante un momento, observando con regocijo interno esa imagen tan exquisita y febril, tan despreocupada y femenina al mismo tiempo.

Un pocos más apartados, Sakura se separó levemente de Syaoran para tomarlo del rostro y, con suma delicadeza, limpiarle las lágrimas. Él ya lucía notoriamente más acompasado y…de alguna forma, más liberado también. Notó con asombro como ella también había roto en llanto en medio del abrazo pero, curiosamente, sus labios dibujaban una tierna sonrisa cálida y comprensiva.

-¿Quieres un chocolate caliente? Yo invito- propuso ella con la voz ronca, pero no por ello menos gentil. "Ella sonríe…mucho" no pudo evitar pensar, observándola nuevamente con cierto detenimiento. Y viendo la evolución de la chica de triste mirada y largos cabellos enmarañados y la de corto cabello que cada día parecía encontrar algo nuevo para sonreír. Asintió con la cabeza, incorporándose también y sacudió la cabeza, en lo que Sakura sacaba su teléfono celular y le escribía a Tomoyo que Syaoran se sentía enfermo y debieron irse antes por ello.

Syaoran, por su parte, se estaba regañando internamente por esos pensamientos traviesos que salían sin permiso e inundaban su mente. No, no, no. Ella era la prometida de Hien. No podía pensar así de una mujer que… que de seguro seguía amando al recuerdo de su hermano…

"ah" suspiró. Aquello era ridículo. Francamente ridículo.

Frunciendo el ceño nuevamente se encaminaron finalmente a la panadería más cercana, donde se sentaron, compraron dos panes y un chocolate caliente para cada uno. Disfrutaban de la calefacción en el local, sintiendo como tanto sus orejas como sus ideas se derretían confortablemente. Ahí conversaron. Y, cómo pasaba cada vez más a menudo, conversaban sin esfuerzo de trivialidades, así como de cosas importantes. Reían incluso. Sakura tenía un sentido del humor bastante particular mientras que él… bueno, él escuchaba, reía y, cuando menos ella lo pensaba… ¡BANG! Le soltaba un comentario gracioso que la dejaba callada un segundo y luego la hacía soltar una sonora carcajada.

Así transcurrió el resto de la jornada, hasta que la noche fue cayendo prontamente, indicándoles que debían volver al edificio, cosa que le agradó menos al joven escritor, puesto que le recordó porque estaba ligeramente aprehensivo desde la mañana. Ella se iría. Volvería a su casa de nuevo. ¿Por qué esa idea le incomodaba….no….le dolía tanto? Es decir, no llevaban conociéndose mucho, realmente. Pero en lo que compartieron hablaron durante tantas horas que el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose daba la impresión que fuese más considerable.

La miraba caminar mientras ella, distraída, miraba al cielo, sonriendo. Siempre era así. Siempre buscaba estrellas en el cielo. "Cuando era pequeña jugaba que era una poderosa maga, que manejaba cartas de diferentes elementos" le confesó entre risas ella en una de sus pláticas "y dado que siempre me ha gustado el cielo, decretaba que mi báculo mágico fuese llamado el Báculo de mi Estrella…".

Bueno, pese a ser un juego de niños, no negaría como escritor que aquella era una idea interesante para una historia…

Cuando llegaron al lugar, la señora Sakaichi los recibió de forma cálida y confortable y, al verlos salir juntos tan de seguidos, no podía evitar ensanchar su sonrisa cada que los veía deambulando por ahí, acompañado el uno del otro. Y mientras Syaoran se ruborizaba y rodaba los ojos, buscando hacer caso omiso a eso; Sakura, que era más inocente, sólo sonreía y al rato le decía a su vecino "¿Crees que le haya pasado algo? Tenía una extraña mirada esa mujer".

Bueno, ya se aproximaban al lugar. Subir piso, tras piso en esos pasillos más bien estrechos y a medio alumbrar. El ambiente un poco muerto, pero acogedor para los que les gustaban andar por esos ámbitos, e ignorados por quienes preferían pasar el tiempo fuera de sus casas. Un piso…dos…tres…

El camino al 309 jamás antes había sido tan largo…

Y mientras ella iba al frente, Syaoran le dedicaba una mirada trémula, con las manos en los bolsillos, los ojos clavados en ella. "Sigue sonriendo" pensó "sonríe… sonríe contra las adversidades. Sonríe, aún si el mundo te pone obstáculos para que no lo hagas. Pero no olvides nunca, Sakura, algo que de seguro Hien pensaba por igual. Aún si la noche luce eterna y tormentosa, el sol debe volver a salir. Aún si la oscuridad se ve imperecedera, siempre puedes encender varias velas."

Quizás debió habérselo dicho, en lugar de haberlo pensado. Pero habían cosas que a veces tomaban su tiempo para salir. Otras que se añejaban y no salían nunca. Otras que sólo salían a través del papel. Al llegar a las puertas, ahí Sakura recordó también la mudanza. Recordó que en la mañana habían trasladado todas sus cosas que, ahora, la esperaban en el interior del 308. Y que ahora era cuestión, para cada uno, de tomar llaves por separado. Ahí Sakura suspiró, ruborizándose al percibir la mirada de él sobre ella, pero hasta en ella se notó cierto dejo de tristeza ante la separación.

-Bueno…supongo que…aquí ya vamos de vuelta a nuestras vi…

-Veámonos esta semana- interrumpió él, con las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina, mirándola de manera fija. Al escucharlo los ojos de Sakura volvieron a brillar y asintió, con clara emoción.

-Claro- le dijo. Y luego, nuevamente, con la misma ternura, por segunda vez en ese día, se acercó a darle un fuerte abrazo. Un abrazo que, ésta vez, el correspondió de entrada. "Es tan cálido…."pensaba la joven, cerrando los ojos placenteramente al sentirlo "y huele tan bien…". ¿Qué era ese hormigueo que brotaba de su interior ante ese cálido contacto? Bueno, era obvio que Hien, en el pasado, nunca llegó a abrazarla así. Y eso, quizá, era lo que más le gustaba de Syaoran. Él no abrazaba a todo el mundo…pero lo reservaba para las personas más importantes…

"¿Importantes, eh?"

Syaoran tenía también los ojos cerrados, negándose a soltarla. Él también sentía calidez emanando de ella, cariño, dulzura…y quería que eso fuese para él. Aferrarse a ello con manos y uñas, deseando probarlo y atesorarlo para sí. Luego de un buen momento, la joven, ruborizada se apartó y le dedicó una sonrisa preciosa:- Gracias por todo… de verdad- se alzó, besando su mejilla:- Hasta pronto, Syaoran…nos estaremos hablando para salir…

Y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse al 308. Li sólo la observó partir, en silencio. Y llevó una mano donde ella lo había besado, pensando en ella, en su perfume, que aún sentía adherido a su ropa luego de ese abrazo. En la belleza de la joven y, por sobre todo, en su fascinante inteligencia, que hacía juego con su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos.

-Hasta pronto…Fiore-


	8. Regocijo:Las cuatro estaciones

_Hola de nuevo. Me disculpo enormemente por la demora. Les aviso de antemano que por estas semanas puede que me tarde en subir capítulos, pero haré lo más que pueda para subirlos lo antes posible. Sin más les dedico este, que va dedicado a ustedes con muchísimo cariño. Y les recomiendo que, para meterse más en la primera parte del capítulo, escuchen "Las Cuatro estaciones" de Vivaldi. Así puede que entren en mayor sintonía con la linda Sakura._

_Sin más, me limitaré a desearles un Bon voyage ;) _

.

.

.

Capítulo 8: Regocijo. Las cuatro estaciones.

.

La noche había caído horas atrás en la ciudad, sumiéndolos al bullicio de los autos en las calles, que se preparaban para retornar a sus hogares. Sakura miró por la ventana y una mueca de desagrado se dibujó en su rostro mientras observaba detenidamente como un el conductor de un Nissan tocaba la bocina, cómo si eso fuese a acelerar el tráfico. En el fondo, luego de ver eso, agradeció que Rika la arrastrase a los cursos de baile que daban cerca de dónde ellas vivían. Luego de sus sesiones la joven psicóloga tenía el hábito de des tensionar su cuerpo de la rutina por medio del baile. Y, dado que Sakura había retomado su empleo en Clow Corp. hacía no mucho (y estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa por el estrés del trabajo acumulado) decidió que era una buena idea traerla consigo para que ella también tomase un respiro.

Por el momento parecía estar funcionando. Aunque fuese un taller de música muy variada, cómo era de esperarse un poco de Rika (siendo psicóloga), el baile en sí mismo terminó siendo una terapia: La idea no era de bailar como tal, sino de dejar el cuerpo moverse libremente al son de una música. Muchas veces, con los ojos cerrados, tomando consciencia así de su propio cuerpo, de la condición de los músculos y, así mismo, del son de la música. Sus variaciones y, cómo estas, marcaban pautas en el cuerpo y en su estado anímico.

Una vez empezó la clase, Sakura logró reconocer que la música escogida fue "Las cuatro estaciones" de Vivaldi. Y se sintió más tensa que nunca al notar como, a su alrededor, la gente empezó a moverse luego que el instructor (un psicólogo veterano que pasó varias décadas estudiando los secretos del arte y la danza) indicó que podían dar comienzo al taller. Ella no sabía del todo que hacer. Se encogió sobre sí misma viendo como Rika empezó a moverse, saltando al ritmo de la música, girando, marcando las notas con sus pies. Era algo extraño pero, por sobre todo, pareció feliz. Sakura tragó pesado y, levantando las tiesas ramas que tenía por brazos, cerró los ojos y dejó que el viento de la música soplara, arrastrando consigo las flores de cerezo de la "primavera". Sin embargo, dejarse llevar por la música no terminó siendo tan difícil como supuso en un principio. De alguna forma, Rika había acertado con lo que dijo: Al dejarse llevar por la música, teniendo los ojos cerrados, se tornaba más consciente de lo que señalaba la música y, por sobre todo, de las inclinaciones de su propia anatomía. Sintió el abdomen estirarse al echar la espalda hacia atrás y, al dar varios saltos o incluso girar, notó el trabajo de su cadera, de sus glúteos. De sus rodillas al flexionarse, de la punta de sus pies amortiguando la caída, de la pantorrilla estirándose y relajándose cuando ésta concluyó. Del movimiento de los brazos aleatorio pero elegante al aire, trazando dibujos en círculo. De los intervalos en los que tomaba aire y, antes de dejarse caer en una dirección, lo soltaba, todo en ese mismo orden.

La primavera era grácil como ella. Divertida, tenía casi un dinamismo infantil que le recordaba a la pequeña Sakura, dando saltitos y tumbos entre hojas y rocas mientras reía a carcajadas, bajo la luz del sol. Mientras la adulta giraba, podía ver en su mente a la niña corriendo camino a casa, ansiosa por ir a jugar y comer galletas con sus amigos en la tarde. La niña que disfrutaba en plenitud de jugar con Eriol, de llamar a Tomoyo, a Chiharu, a Yamazaki y, muy pronto en el grupo, a Hien. Cuán feliz era en ese momento…

…

¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?

Se sorprendió al abrir los ojos en medio del baile y descubrirse a sí misma sonriendo con amplitud. Afortunadamente la sala era espaciosa, y no había riesgo que chocase con nadie. Estaba demasiado metida en el cuento, pero su cuerpo se vio obligado a hacer una pausa en cuanto Vivaldi, con su música, hizo lo mismo.

Y tras unos segundos, los violines dieron entrada al verano…

De alguna forma, al cerrar de nuevo los ojos y escuchar ese inicio tan tranquilo y trémulo, marcado sólo por unos pequeños pero elegantes pasos, recordó el comportamiento de su vecino de 309, Syaoran Li. Taciturno y reservado, de palabras discretas a los desconocidos, de mirada intensa y apariencia distante. Pero que…cuando se miraban a fondo esos profundos ojos como la miel, se descubriría una mirada muy interesante. Una mirada que reflejaba lo que su alma decía a voces. Una mirada que, según los recuerdos de Sakura, estuvieron acorde con los violines que empezaron a marcar un compás más acelerado y cada vez más fuerte. Más agudo y penetrante, llamativo como la mirada del mismo Syaoran y el brillo de sus ojos cuando lo hacía de forma abiertamente. Cálido y fuerte como el sol de verano…

Se ruborizó al pensar en eso y, al tornarse la música de nuevo suave, soltó un suspiro. Otro salto, flexión de rodillas para amortiguar la caída, inclinación del cuerpo hacia adelante al ponerse en pie. Un giro.

Hacía unos días había visto a Syaoran y habían conversado largo rato mientras compartían un café. Y aunque este sonriese más de seguido en frente de ella, había algo en la mirada de él que no podía sino llamarle más la atención: era la intensidad. No del pigmento, sino del reflejo de su alma en este. La mirada de Hien era normalmente viva, pícara y sutilmente cáustica, brindándole de alguna forma un semblante más foráneo y des tensionado. La mirada de Syaoran, por el contrario, era profunda y absorbente. Una mirada, de alguna forma, también melancólica, la mirada de un poeta observador. La mirada de alguien que ella deseaba escarbar en su pecho para descubrir el diamante que era su corazón, oculto en cimientos de carne y venas, solidificadas por el dolor y la pérdida.

Soltó un suspiro involuntario al detenerse, no por el baile, sino por lo que representó pensar en él. Quería verlo. Deseaba verlo y no podía explicar la alegría repentina que arremetió contra su vientre al pensar en su sonrisa…

Sacudió la cabeza, ruborizada al volver en sí y, cuando menos lo pensó, el otoño la tomó por sorpresa, haciéndola dar un respingo donde chocó con alguien:- lo siento- murmuró a modo de excusa. Y agradeció que esta fuese Rika, quien le respondió con una amable sonrisa.

-Descuida, linda- Sakura se encogió de hombros sonriendo y, cerrando los ojos nuevamente, se dejó llevar por la brisa inspiradora de esa música ligeramente más grácil. De alguna forma, la melodía del otoño era más relajada que la del verano, por lo que disfrutó más danzándola con movimientos aleatorios, guiados por los ritmos y las pausas. Su cabello, al ser tan corto, se le iba a los ojos, por lo que agradecía tenerlo cerrados. "Debí traer algo con qué sujetarlo" pensó para sus adentros. En un momento la música se tornó más lenta y alzó los brazos, casi visualizando como ese chico alto y atractivo de cabellos pardos y ojos más claros (el mismo que había robado sus pensamientos segundos atrás) le sonreía sólo a ella tomándola por el talle con firmeza mientras su otra mano tomaba la de ella y comenzaban a girar en ese vals íntimo. Casi podía sentirlo. Su calor, la textura de su ropa, el cómo la hizo girar en un momento para acercarla de nuevo a sí…su masculino perfume. "Syaoran…"

De nuevo sonrió. Aquella imagen la hizo muy feliz y, aunque no encontrase el otoño realmente tan poético como sucedía en las películas o evocaciones de libros, sí encontró mágico ese instante en su mente en el que bailaba así con él, bajo los árboles cuyas hojas anaranjadas iban cayendo sobre ellos. ¿Qué aquello no era normal entre las chicas? Fantasear. Y sonreír alegremente al hacerlo. Verse a sí mismas con ese chico que les…. ¿Qué le qué? Abrió los ojos abruptamente, deteniendo el baile, viendo durante una fracción de segundo el cómo se veían los demás bailando. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Por qué pensaba en eso? Afortunadamente la música se detuvo…

Se ruborizó de golpe, puesto que no estaba bien pensar eso, ¿O sí? La música del invierno fue, de entrada, tensa. Hien había muerto hacía poco más de medio año… y era normal que ella quisiese seguir con su vida. No podía quedarse por siempre llorando frente su tumba. Pero, por otro lado, la llenó de tristeza el pensar de nuevo en Syaoran. "No, él no me gusta" con más fuerza, retomó el baile, siendo éste un poco más dinámico en un principio, permitiéndole expulsar esa energía que, de momento, se había agolpado en su pecho. Y así, cuando la música volvió a ser más serena, dejó sus músculos relajarse luego de haberse endurecido tan de golpe. Su cuerpo, tras suspirar, se hizo uno con el viento invernal y, aunque no fuese adoradora del frío, de alguna forma le había tomado cariño a esa época en diciembre. Porque justamente en esa navidad fue que se dio la oportunidad de dar un paso al cambio y dejar de lado todos esos años de baja de autoestima, para comenzar de nuevo. Porque consiguió la fuerza para querer seguir adelante y, por sobre todo… porque pudo conocer a Syaoran, que consiguió hacer todo eso.

Habían quedado de verse de nuevo el fin de semana. De salir y eso la reconfortaba bastante. Estaba disfrutando mucho de su compañía y, por sobre todo, de hablar con él. Era un muchacho culto, inteligente y sumamente interesante.

Cuando la música se detuvo, se asombró a verse a sí misma sudando y agitada. Había estado tan contenta y tan ensimismada en la música que no percibió lo cansada que había quedado. Rika se acercó a ella, con una botella de agua en la mano.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó amablemente, y con cierto grado de emoción reflejado en el temblor vacilante de la comisura de sus labios:- ¿Te gustó?

Y ahí Sakura asintió con la cabeza, mostrando su emoción. Había sido una experiencia gratificante.

-Sí, creo que lo necesitaba. Gracias, Rika.

-De nada. ¡Oye, el viernes mi novio vendrá cenar! ¿Quieres venir? Estás más que invitada, querida Sakura.

-Oh, no, lo siento, Rika… quedé de verme con Syaoran…

-Bueno, el joven Li puede venir también. Será una cita doble entonces.

Ante la pronunciación de la palabra "cita" Sakura se sobresaltó, mirándola, enrojeciendo hasta el cuero cabelludo.

-¡No…no!- exclamó de ipso facto:- ¡Sya…Syaoran no es mi novio!

Rika Sasaki era psicóloga, no había que olvidar ese detalle, por lo que no le pasó desapercibida ninguna de las reacciones de la joven y sólo mostró una sonrisa amable, para dar a entender que no la molestaría más:- vale, entiendo. Es una lástima, pero supongo que querrás pasar tiempo a solas con él.

Sakura suspiró, relajando los músculos de los hombros para así devolverle la sonrisa:- Vale… gracias por entender:- aunque, muy inocentemente, pasó por alto lo sugerente que fue la frase "Pasar tiempo a solas con él".

Fueron a recoger sus cosas, tras secarse el sudor con las respectivas toallas y, agradeciendo que, para entonces, el tráfico había menguado, fueron por el carro de Rika. Ella misma lo miró con anhelo. Era un precioso Mitsubishi Colt en excelente estado, plateado, aunque se veía que llevaba cierto tiempo largo con ella (Su hermana mayor se lo ofreció cuando cambió de auto). Sakura había estado ahorrando luego de la muerte de Hien para ella comprarse su propio auto (puesto que el auto de Hien era de la empresa) y estaba próxima a tener suyo propio, muy pronto, cosa que la llenaba de orgullo y emoción. Ingresaron al vehículo y, luego de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, empezaron a avanzar por las calles ya desérticas en casi su totalidad y prendieron la radio, para poner música más movida y actualizada que Vivaldi. Afortunadamente ya por ese mes la primavera se empezaba a ver en los árboles, en las calles, en el clima, en el cantar de las aves…

-Estoy emocionada…- dijo de repente Sakura, a lo que Rika ladeó ligeramente la cabeza hacia su dirección, dando a entender que la escuchaba:- Recibí ayer un email de mi hermano. Va a venir el próximo mes junto con Yukito. Su mejor amigo…el hermano de Yue, mi jefe. Estoy muy emocionada por verlos.

-Oh, ya veo- Rika soltó una amable y discreta risita:- Sería un placer inmenso conocerlos:- Sakura asintió.

-Yukito es un encanto de hombre. Es amable, gentil, caballeroso, atento y cocina muy bien- dijo, entusiasmada:- Y Touya… - su sonrisa se fue borrando:- bueno, él es alto… y trabajador- dijo, encogiéndose más de hombros, cosa que aumentó más la risa de Rika.

-Entiendo, será un placer conocerlos a ambos.

El camino siguió ameno entre ambas, mientras se detenían en un restaurante a comer, a hablar como dos amigas adultas que bien se entendían y luego se devolvieron juntas al edificio, dónde esta vez un muchacho joven las saludó en recepción. Un muchacho de mediana estatura, cabellos negros y ojos oscuros llamado Ken, y era el nieto de la señora Sakaichi. Éste clavó sus intensos orbes de tinta sobre Sakura, una mirada intensa que ella, olímpicamente, pasó por alto distraídamente. Subió junto con Rika y ambas, al llegar al piso de Sakura, se despidieron y emprendieron marcha cada una a sus respectivos domicilios. El clima, pese a no ser terriblemente frío, aún estaba algo fresco para su gusto, por lo que optó por prepararse una bebida caliente.

.

.

.

Syaoran caminaba. Últimamente se le daba muy bien el hacerlo de seguido. Y, con una libreta en mano, estaba atento a cualquier cosa de su entorno que pudiese inspirarlo. De joven tenía esa costumbre que, con el tiempo fue soltando paulatinamente. Más aún con la llegada de Meiling a su vida. Y ahora, luego de estar un tiempo a solas tras la partida de Sakura, había tomado la decisión de dejar de lado ese estado de pesimismo estañador y hacer algo con su vida. Su "musa" no iba a alzarlo de nuevo, no escribiría por él y, mientras estuviese haciendo su vida con Brown, estaría lejos de pagar sus deudas. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos, echándolos para atrás, mirando en frente y tuvo la impulsiva necesidad de encender un cigarrillo. Él llevaba un par de años sin fumar, puesto que había comenzado a manchar su dentadura y a afectarle el ritmo respiratorio, cosa que le iba a perturbar bastante. Seguidamente suspiró, disfrutando de la limpieza de sus pulmones, y recordándose a sí mismo que debía mantener la calma. Todo parecía fluir bastante bien. Ya iba por el séptimo capítulo de Fiore y, de alguna manera, se sentía bien al seguir con esa historia.

James había crecido. Era ahora un muchacho de apellido ilustre cuya familia esperaba con ansias que él heredase lo que era el imperio financiero que había pertenecido a ellos durante generaciones. Sin embargo, su inminente atracción hacía su hermanastra, Fiore, se hacía cada días más intensa, evidente e irrefrenable, cosa que lo angustiaba porque, para entonces, oficialmente ella era presentada como su hermana de manera legal (llevaban inclusive el mismo apellido a esas alturas) y en esa parca sociedad del siglo XIX era terriblemente mal visto que alguien así se enamorase de su propia hermana. Temía que, por algo así, llegase a perder lo que sus abuelos habían construido por generaciones. Pero, al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentirse exasperado ante la idea que ella fuese comprometida por conveniencia con un muchacho de noble familia de las afueras de la ciudad…

Sí, de alguna manera, le gustaba la forma que había empezado a tomar y, casualmente, en el libro, se detuvo en la parte que Fiore compartía espacio con James, deleitándose en conjunto con un delicioso café. Y justo él había quedado de verse con la mismísima Sakura al día siguiente, para tomarse un café…

Mordió su labio inferior, sintiéndose especialmente ansioso y, con las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina, empezó a repiquetear con el índice derecho en el interior de uno de estos. Cada que pensaba en ella de esa manera no podía evita reprenderse al recordar a Hien, recordar la condición actual de ella, y la condición de lo que fue durante diez años. ¿Se habría sentido Hien de la misma manera para con ella en su momento? Ese deseo de verla. Esa voluntad de escuchar nuevamente su voz.

"Basta" se dijo a sí mismo tras fruncir por un instante sus pobladas cejas. Siguió andando y notaba con placer el cómo los árboles volvían a recuperar el color y las flores. Le agradaba la primavera, el pasaje por ese nuevo ciclo. Más aún en esa etapa de su vida en la que él mismo quería dar un nuevo comienzo a todo. Anduvo nuevamente por las calles de asfalto mientras mantenía la vista en alto, observando la rutina plasmadas en la calle sin mayor dificultad y, entonces, notó algo que le llamó mucho la atención. "Daidouji", la boutique resplandecía decorosamente con luces mientras unos fríos maniquíes le daban la bienvenida tras la vitrina, vestidos de manera elegante y exquisita, la nueva línea de primavera. Daidouji. ¿No era ese el apellido de la amiga de Sakura? Sintió curiosidad y, sin más, se acercó a éste pero detuvo sus pasos al reconocer la espalda de Eriol al otro lado del lugar, aparentemente en frente de una puerta. Miró la puerta de vidrio que, a esa hora, indicaba que habían cerrado. ¿Qué hacía entonces él ahí? Bueno, sabía ahora que su amigo gustaba de la joven diseñadora, pero no lo creía tan audaz como para ir a hacer algo inapropiado con ella, teniendo a Naoko por novia… ¿O sí?

Eriol guardaba las manos a sus espaldas, cosa que le gustaba ya que le daba una apariencia elegante. Pero, por igual, sujetaba estas y las removía de manera tensa, delatando sus nervios. Unos nervios que, por excelente, él nunca mostraba. Nunca. El aliento de Syaoran empañó la superficie del vidrio a causa de la proximidad de su rostro a éste pero, en cuanto Eriol se viró éste, en un acto reflejo, se ocultó, tensando la mandíbula, apretando los dientes en el acto. Tomó aire y prefirió partir de ahí antes de verse envuelto en algo que no le concernía y, sin más, pensó en más bien llamarlo en un rato y preguntarle, "casualmente" si todo estaba bien.

.

.

Eriol miraba a Tomoyo inquietamente. Observaba sus largos cabellos negros, la blancura de su piel y, cómo era de esperarse, empezó a sentirse nervioso de nuevo. Ella salió de su oficina, como le había indicado cinco minutos atrás, vestida de la manera más radiante y elegante: un pantalón de dril entubado, más unas botas de cuero de tacón. Una camisa de botones de seda manda larga, de color amarillo pálido y una pañoleta negra alrededor del cuello. El cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo alta, con un broche de flor disimulado en su moño y, buscando sobre el perchero, una gabardina negra y larga, dándole una elegancia bastante europea. Tomoyo salió y, dedicándole una amable sonrisa, lo miró con sus ojos amatista.

-¿Está todo en orden Eriol?- éste dio un ligero e imperceptible respingo al escuchar su nombre en labios de ella.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo, mi querida Tomoyo?

-Porque es extraño que aparezcas por estos lares sin avisar. ¿Ocurrió algo con Sakura o Li? – Eriol, retomando su apariencia serena y refinada, negó con la cabeza, mientras le ofrecía un brazo.

-Sólo quería disfrutar un rato de tu compañía. Me es muy placentera…- ante ese comentario, Tomoyo aceptó el brazo y le dedicó una sonrisa cortes aunque sin mirarlo a los ojos. Pero en sus mejillas se notaría un ligero rubor que sólo se manifestaba cuando Eriol estaba a solas con ella. Un rubor que, claramente Eriol había notado en numerosas ocasiones y… ¿Qué decir? ¡Le encantaba!

-Bueno pues…gracias, entonces- dijo ella en un murmullo, mientras abrían la puerta del local, y, tras cerrarla, emprendieron marcha por las calles casi vacías del lugar. No hablaron mucho, salvo que Eriol estaba interesado en los diseños que sacaría ella para la próxima línea masculina de primavera-verano. Tomoyo era una chica que amaba las estaciones. Aún si tuvo en algún momento la oportunidad de ir a sitios más tropicales, le gustaba mucho el ver todo a su alrededor cambiar constantemente. Se deleitaba y, al mismo tiempo, le inspiraba para nuevos diseños, apropiados para cada época. Tampoco le disgustaba el frío, pero le agradaba la proximidad que mantenía con ese hombre a su lado. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo notó el perfil pulcramente definido del inglés. Recordaba como de entrada le había gustado. Fue un amor ipso facto. Y es que ella, desde muy niña, había guardado siempre una gran madurez y había sabido, con certeza, qué le gustaba y qué no.

"Es mi tipo de hombre" pensó con sólo verlo entrar al lugar. Atractivo físicamente, pero con aire intelectual. Refinado. Se veía que era caballeroso y educado. Vestía bien. Olía bien. Y, por sobre todo, guardaba una dulzura disimulada en el brillo cándido de sus serenos ojos grises. Siempre le gustó. Le había gustado desde que tenía memoria e, incluso con los años que él regresó a Inglaterra y ella siguió con sus estudios en su país, incluso si ella salió con otros hombres, y que al final, cuando volvió, se dio cuenta de lo difícil que era dejar de mirarlo. Incluso si él, ahora, tenía citas y compartía besos con Naoko. Suspiró, haciendo una mueca para sus adentros mientras seguían andando.

Y Eriol, que era tan observador como ella, lo notó pese a todo:- ¿Está todo en orden?

-¿Ah? Si, si, por supuesto- la muchacha recobró su postura elegante, febril y educada:- Ha sido un buen día. La noche es fresca y agradable. Aunque debo llegar pronto a la casa, para tener tiempo de bañarme y arreglarme.

Eriol lució desconcertado:- ¿Ah sí?- dijo en un murmullo tranquilo:- ¿Irás a algún lado?- Bueno, la muchacha tenía una vida ocupada y, por las noches, generalmente le gustaba estar tranquila. Por eso él quería aprovechar y, sorpresivamente, invitarla a un restaurante. Pero, para su mayor pasmo, Tomoyo le sonrió, devolviéndole la mirada.

-Si. Quedé de verme con Takeru Tanaka. Me invitó a cenar hoy- estaban llegando al estacionamiento donde guardaban ambos sus respectivos carros y, paulatinamente, Eriol fue borrando su sonrisa, tornándose ligeramente más serio, aunque no menos cortes.

-¿Takeru… Tanaka?- repitió.

-Sí, Takeru Tanaka… el muchacho hijo del dueño de la cadena de hoteles…

-Sí, sí, sí, se quién es el sujeto- Claro que lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía. Ese muchacho de su misma edad cuyo padre era amigo del suyo propio. Ese muchacho de pulcros modales, ropa elegante, caballerosa elegancia y, por sobre todo, sonrisa encantadora. ¿Cómo no saber quién era el condenado sujeto cuando, por educación, podía ser un condenado partido perfecto para cualquier dama de la sociedad?- Lo que yo no sabía era que tú lo conocías.

-Bueno… mi último evento fue en su hotel- contestó Tomoyo sin miramientos, alzando tranquilamente los hombros. Reconoció donde estaba su carro y sacó las llaves de éste, desactivando la alarma- un muchacho muy interesante, válgame decir. Educado y tiene una belleza particular. Nos divertimos hablando largo rato en el anterior desfile.

Pero Eriol, de alguna forma, sentía que le hubiesen arrebatado el aliento de golpe. Se detuvo incluso, pero Tomoyo no notó la diferencia, pues ella, en ese momento, pensó en dirigirse hacia su auto. Eriol intentó atar cabos y, aunque no fuese el tipo de hombre que armase escándalo, claramente no le había gustado mucho esa noticia. Aunque bueno, él era un hombre con novia, visiblemente no sería la primera opción de ella como pareja. Pero no se le pasó que, por ese momento, ella podría estar considerando salir con alguien más, alguien que, sin saber si reír o llorar, conocía y era un excelente partido.

Algo en su interior emergió, haciendo click. Algo en su interior brotó, como si una bestia interna alzase la cabeza y crispara los vellos de su espalda, altivo. Pero su rostro no mudó en absoluto sino que, por el contrario, continuó apacible y sólo varió en el ligero semblante de su rostro.

-Oh…-dijo- Entiendo…- guardó silencio, para así tragar pesado, y acto seguido mostrarle una sonrisa abierta y despreocupada:- Vale entonces…que te diviertas…- y se acercó, para besar la mejilla de ella. Tomoyo se sintió algo decepcionada por eso último, por la manera tan tranquila que él aceptó que ella saliese con otros. Pero una parte de sí suspiró, pensando que quizás así era mejor. Le sonrió de vuelta, mostrándose tranquila por igual.

-Seguro. Nos hablaremos mañana.

.

.

.

Viernes. Llovía a cántaros. Una lluvia que Syaoran veía desde la ventana de su casa, abrigándose con un suéter color verde oscuro, acompañado por un pantalón de dril beige. A él no solía afectarle el frío pero debía reconocer que ese día en particular la humedad del ambiente hacía que se sintiera sensible frente a este. El cielo se veía completamente nublado y solo el verde de un árbol frente a su ventana podía hacer la diferencia en ese paisaje monocromático y devastado. Una parte de si lamentaba un poco el haber tenido que cancelar la cita con Sakura esa tarde, pues las calles estaban inundadas, pero sonrió para sus adentros cuando ella le dijo que no había ningún problema. Que ella lo invitaba a pasar la tarde en su casa. Ahora, Syaoran se sentía nervioso. Miró al suelo y notó la alfombra bajo sus pies. Estaría sola, en la casa de ella. Y aunque él no fuese del tipo de hombre enamoradizo y lanzado, o que sintiese fácilmente debilidad hacia la carne femenina, debía aceptar que Sakura despertaba en él algo. Una enorme fascinación y constaba por los numerosos retratos escritos que había hecho de ella a los largo de las últimas semanas. Fiore lo sabía. Fiore era su confidente en esa situación.

Pero no, no. No podía basar sus sentires a base de un personaje de una historia hecha por el ocio. Eso no significaba nada, se dijo. Además que había pasado medio año desde la muerte de Hien. Un poco más, inclusive. Suspiró, llevando una mano a su rostro, restregándolo por un momento, puesto que cada que pensaba en eso, aún si ya había entendido la frase, aún no asimilaba el hecho. Era su hermano, después de todo. Sangre de su sangre. Un ser que, antaño, fueron el mismo, que compartieron vientre materno durante nueve meses, cuyos corazones se habituaron a latir al mismo ritmo. Y Sakura, le gustase o no, estuvo con él. Lo eligió a él desde el principio, desde hace diez largos años. Toda una adolescencia juntos, todo un único novio. Era ridículo ver su relación con Meiling, tan corta pero intensa, intentado hacerle frente a eso.

Regresando a la sala, recordó los meses posteriores en los que conoció a Sakura, la muchacha de largo cabello enmarañado cuyas bajas de autoestima la estaban llevando al borde de la locura. Y entonces, como escritor que era (tendiendo siempre a ser algo más observador) no pudo evitar el plantearse: Si Sakura fue tan feliz con Hien durante esos años, ¿Por qué pasó por todas esas crisis existenciales por su figura? De haber sido Hien un buen novio, habría notado (y, ante todo, tratado) todo ese tema personal que manejaba su novia, ¿No?

Sacudió la cabeza, mirando la hora en su reloj y notando que debería ir saliendo en dirección al 308. Rayos, no llamó a Eriol. Pensaba desde hacía un buen rato en llamar a preguntarle si "todo estaba en orden" pero el pensar tanto en la casa de Sakura lo hizo divagar un poco sobre lo que hacía. Se dirigió a la salida y, al hacerlo, no olvidó tomar entre manos el libro Claro de luna que acababa de ser autografiado, a petición de la misma Sakura a lo largo de esa semana.

Sin más se encaminó hasta la salida tras tomar sus llaves y, acto seguido, salió, cerrando la puerta con llave para así ir directamente al apartamento contiguo. Sakura no tardó en ir a abrir la puerta. Tenía los cabellos algo alborotados, delatando que hacia no mucho acababa de tomar una ducha, pero no por ello lucía menos adorable. Ya era un hecho, para Syaoran, el aceptar que esos ojos (más aún cuando sonreía) tenían la abierta capacidad de robarle los pensamientos por varios minutos.

-¡Syaoran!- la joven salió, contenta de verlo nuevamente:- ven, pasa, pasa.

-Toma- le tendió el libro, manteniendo aún esa postura sobria, tan característica de él. Sakura, por su lado, fue la que se emocionó, recibiéndolo.

-¡Vaya! ¡Gracias!- lo abrió y los músculos de su rostro parecieron más flexibles al componer una amplia sonrisa, una sonrisa que se fue suavizando paulatinamente al leer afinada lo que Syaoran, con tinta negra, grabó en la página blanca (la primera del libro): "_Para la flor de Cerezo. Cuyo precioso lirismo llena de versos el resplandor de la primavera, y la caricia de sus pétalos impregnan de inspiración el alma de los poetas. Que estas páginas se bañen de suspiros y se ganen la contemplación más exquisita de esas refulgentes esmeraldas de mujer. Disfrútalo. Syaoran_".

Sakura sintió sus mejillas arder momentáneamente. El apretar los labios fue una muestra patente de lo que era la manifestación de sus nervios y, por igual, de la alegría que emergió de su interior al leer esas palabras. "Esas refulgentes esmeraldas de mujer". Que linda manera de evocar sus ojos. Alzó la vista y notó como Syaoran la miraba detenidamente y, aunque su rostro no mostraba mayor expresión, su mirada era vacilante, como quien espera de alguna forma un comentario al respecto. Sakura conservaba aún sobre su rostro la suave sonrisa y, al percibir su ambarina mirada, sus propios ojos verdes se tornaron más cálidos.

-Que linda dedicatoria…-manifestó- tienes realmente un don con la prosa…- cerró el libro y lo abrazó contra su pecho, bajando la mirada tímidamente, mientras seguía sonriendo:- ¿Te gustan mucho las esmeraldas?- indagó mientras emprendía marcha al interior del apartamento, indicándole seguidamente al joven escritor que podía sentarse en el sofá mientras tanto.

-Sí, me gustan. Puesto que tienen mi color predilecto- contestó Syaoran, quien echaba un vistazo discreto a su alrededor, apreciando lo bonita que podía ser esa casa sin estar inundada. La alfombra se notaba que era nueva, puesto que con el agua seguramente se dañó la otra. Era de un discreto color beige, muy similar al de las paredes. Cómo hacia no mucho se había mudado, la joven sólo tenía un sofá grande forrado de cuero que sobrevivió a la inundación y, frente ese sofá había una mesita de madera, con grabados de flores entrelazadas en todos los bordes. De alguna forma, esa mesita le recordó a Syaoran aquella que tenían en la casa de sus padres cuando Hien y él eran niños. El sofá daba de frente a la inmensa ventana, de cortinas doradas, abiertas de par en par. El dosel era de madera, seguramente cedro negro, así como el de su propio apartamento. Y la ventana abarcaba la vista de parte de la ciudad, sumergida en un laberinto de altos árboles y edificios.

Sakura dejó el libro sobre la mesita y se dirigió camino a la alacena, buscando algo:- Tengo un lindo collar de esmeraldas, Tomoyo me lo regaló de cumpleaños hace un par de años- le comentó, dándole la espalda, empinándose para alcanzar unos tres paquetes que reposaban en lo alto:- Ella viaja mucho por el tema de sus desfiles. A China…a Italia, a España…a Francia…a Inglaterra…Australia…Estados Unidos, Brasil…ah…- tuvo que dar un saltico para lograr asir entre sus dedos esos paquetes:- Estuvo en México hace un año. Y en Argentina hace seis meses. Ese collar de esmeraldas lo trajo de un viaje que tuvo a Colombia en esa época.

Syaoran arqueó las cejas, ligeramente asombrado al respecto. Y le fascinó al mismo tiempo escuchar eso puesto que, como escritor, como autor, le atraía mucho la idea de viajar, de conocer varios lugares alrededor del mundo. Ver con sus propios ojos el Big Ben, la torre Eiffel. Deleitarse con las obras del Louvre, adentrarse a los confines de la Capilla Sixtina. Ver las pirámides Aztecas, y las pirámides egipcias. Las cataratas del Niagara, y el cañón de Colorado. Todo. Todo y mucho más, para plasmarlo en páginas y páginas de sus libros. Ir a Alemania, conocer el Taj Mahal tras visitar India. Incluso el país donde residía. Viajar y conocer la cultura y los diferentes pueblos y ciudades de Japón.

-Vaya…-Sakura rio al ver su expresión de asombro, abriendo la bolsa que parecía tener varias bolsas de café y, al igual que las imágenes de sus pensamientos, ese café era también internacional.

-Bueno, tú dime… ¿Café de Etiopía, colombiano o italiano?

Syaoran soltó una risita, desviando la vista mientras negaba con la cabeza, cómo quien dice "no tienes remedio" y murmuró un discreto:- ¿Hay algo en esa casa que sea nacional?- Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-¿Todo lo demás?- se aventuró a decir también entre risas la joven. Syaoran le dedicó una mirada enternecida, mientras reía a su vez.

-Dame el menos fuerte- pidió entonces, referente al café. Sakura asintió, sacando la bolsa de café apropiado, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la cocina.

-En estos días le pediré a Eriol que haga de nuevo su borsch ruso. Tiene un sabor muy particular, pero me gusta. Así comeremos algo diferente y compartiremos entre amigos.

-Claro. Porque de seguro no hay nada más común que vivir en Japón y pedirle a un inglés que te haga comida rusa.

-Syaoran.

-¿Qué?

Cuando menos lo hubo creído, un indomable trapo de cocina atravesó los aires y se impactó contra su rostro, sostenido por las mutuas carcajadas de ambos, a son de broma. Syaoran recuperó el trozo de tela y se la devolvió a la joven castaña, mientras él mismo se incorporaba y se dirigía por igual a la cocina. Al haber dejado los zapatos en la entrada del recinto, sentía con mucha claridad la textura de la alfombra bajo sus calcetines. La cocina era muy similar a la de su propio apartamento, salvo que esta se veía claramente que era limpiada con mayor frecuencia y que tenía en su interior más comida. Sakura terminaba de hervir el agua del café, dándole la espalda al muchacho.

-Planeaba hacerte un pastel, pero llegaste antes y yo misma salí un poco tarde del trabajo, lo siento.

Syaoran miró a su alrededor nuevamente y su mirada se detuvo en la estrecha cintura de ella, que aclamaba porque la abrazara por detrás, pensamiento que lo llevó a ruborizarse de nuevo y, al su vez, a recriminarse: primero, por no hacerlo; y después por pensar en hacerlo. Desvió la vista nerviosamente, llevando la mano a su nuca.

-Eh…si quieres podemos hacerlo ya- Sakura detuvo lo que hacía para mirarlo con extrañeza.

-¿Ya? ¿Aquí mismo?- Syaoran se encogió de hombros, frunciendo ligeramente a causa de la vergüenza que aspiraba disimular.

-Pues sí, ¿Por qué no? Es decir, estamos los dos solos, y nuestros planes se vieron cancelados por la tormenta. Además, hace rato que no hago un pastel…- abrió la nevera discretamente:- ¿Te pasó los huevos?- sugirió, para luego guardar silencio y alzar la cabeza, mirándola:- ¿Necesitas huevos, no?

Sakura rio, suavizando su expresión y se ruborizó, encontrándolo sumamente atractivo. Recordó cuando cocinaba con Hien, aunque generalmente él era un desastre para eso. Pero luego, a los minutos, descubrió como, nuevamente, Syaoran demostró ser el caso contrario de eso. Syaoran si parecía amar la cocina. Y le iba bien por igual.

-No lo entiendo…-dijo Sakura al cabo de un momento, mientras enjugaba sus manos en agua en lo que Syaoran batía la mezcla del pastel con experticia:- Si sabes cocinar, ¿Por qué comías así de mal cuando estuve en tu casa?

Un tenue rubor cubrió las mejillas de Syaoran, batiendo aún la mezcla y, dándole la espalda aún, se encogió de hombros muy ligeramente:- tú has conocido lo que es la depresión…-le recordó con voz ronca. Y Sakura entendió, sintiendo un amargo sabor en la boca muy repentinamente. Seguido de un vuelco en su estómago poco placentero.

-Oh…- pareció tornarse más fría, en lo que secaba sus manos con una toalla tras cerrar el grifo y, luego, le pasaba el recipiente donde debían poner la mezcla para ingresarla al horno de una vez. Y después de eso un silencio incómodo se implantó, uno que les hizo ser conscientes del repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia contra el cristal de la ventana, des frío de las afueras, de esa sensación primaveral que los llenaba de más humedad, flores y cantos de aves. Syaoran la miró por el rabillo del ojo un momento, en lo que vertía la mezcla en dicho recipiente para hornear.

-Bueno… todo ha mejorado desde entonces…-le sonrió, en busca de ser agradable de nuevo:- me nace cocinar de nuevo ahora…

Sakura no entendió la indirecta al respecto, pero sólo suspiró, suavizando sus facciones, dejándola ver como una muñeca nuevamente. Delgada y alta, elegante. Largas pestañas que enmarcaban unos ojos grandes y expresivos. Unos labios que, como tantas veces había pensado en el pasado, parecían plasmados en un lienzo por medio de finas pinceladas. Y su bondad era algo que, sin lugar a dudas, atrajo de sobremanera la atención del escritor. Sakura alzó la vista y se topó con que estaban peligrosamente cerca el uno del otro. Y al percibir esos penetrantes ojos ámbares fijarse en los suyos, su respiración se cortó un momento de golpe, ruborizándose. Había visto millones de veces ese rostro acercarse al suyo, para recibir un beso, salvo que ese rostro era el de Hien. Pero lo que realmente hizo a sus rodillas vacilar fue la intensidad y, ante todo, profundidad de esa mirada dorada. Esa mirada tan trasparente y, a su vez, tan indescifrable. Esa mirada que abarcaba el brillo de la juventud gloriosa y la sabiduría de los versos más antiguos.

Aclarándose la garganta, la muchacha desvió la vista y, tras encender el horno integró el recipiente en este tras esperar varios minutos para que calentara. Al virarse y verlo, Sakura recordó las clases de baile que estuvo con Rika esa semana, y recordó cómo bailaba junto al muchacho, bajo el resplandor incandescente de las frías hojas de otoño, que caían al son del venidero viento helado de invierno. ¿Él la abrazaría para protegerla de ese frío? Se ruborizó aún más de sólo pensarlo. Y, aclarándose nuevamente la garganta, se viró hacia el vestíbulo, donde observó detenidamente el frío sofá vacío, forrado en ese cuero negro.

-Vamos a sentarnos…-sugirió a lo que Syaoran, sin parar de mirarla, sólo asintió con la cabeza, obedeciendo.

Resultaba arrullador estar ahí, sentados juntos en ese estrecho sofá, observando el baile de las cristalinas gotas de agua que empañaban el vidrio, y bailoteaban sin dirección alguna sobre esa fría superficie. El cielo nublado inspiraba a meterse bajo las cobijas y a beber ese café que pronto estaría listo. Syaoran estaba sentado en dirección a ella, mirándola fijamente, pensando para sus adentros y quizás, agregar una escena por el estilo sería exquisito para la historia de Fiore. Sería una tarde lluviosa en Londres, en la que sencillamente charlarían. Compartirían pensamientos líricos. James mordiéndose discretamente el labio inferior, deseoso de finiquitar esa conversación con un beso (aunque, sin darse cuenta, el mismo Syaoran mimaba aquél pequeño acto en ese instante). Fiore (Sakura) tenía la vista fija en la ventana, de un aire meditabundo e interesante. Y cuando viró el rostro hacia él nuevamente, Syaoran sintió atravesar su mente los versos de Víctor Hugo, "Me lanzó una mirada suprema que fulgura en la beldad vencida que cede a la pasión".

-¿Qué piensas?- la voz de ella lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad y ella misma viró el cuerpo de tal forma que le resultó más fácil mirarlo de frente. Syaoran se ruborizó, distrayéndose momentáneamente de sus pensamientos y llevó una mano a su boca, fingiendo que tosía.

-Emmm… nada en particular.- Sakura lució desconcertada, pero prefirió no insistir al respecto, si él no quería hablar.

-Pronto tendré una visita muy esperada. Uno de ellos es el hermano mellizo de mi jefe. Pero, aunque Yue no acepte que está emocionado por ver de nuevo a Yukito, se le puede ver sus ojos brillando de manera sutil cada que habla al respecto.

-¿Yukito?- repitió Syaoran, arqueando las cejas con vago interés, aunque demostrando claramente que escuchaba.

-Si- Sakura rio- pero ellos, pese a ser hermano, no se parecen en nada, a diferencia de Hien y tú. Cuando era mucho más pequeña, me gustaba Yukito. Lo consideraba una especie de príncipe- Syaoran enarcó una ceja.

-Un príncipe…- repitió.

-Si bueno…ya sabes cómo son las niñas pequeñas- se incorporó:- ¿Quieres una copa, mientras esperamos lo demás?- Syaoran sonrió ligeramente de vuelta.

-Por favor.

Pero al incorporarse, la joven no percibió que el zapato de Syaoran estaba justo pegado a su pie, provocando que se tropezara. A punto de caer, Syaoran reaccionó, sujetándola, provocando que cayera nuevamente en el sofá, aunque muy pegada a él.

-Ay.

-¿Estás bien?

Sakura alzó el rostro y contuvo el aliento al sentir como sus ojos conectaron directamente con esos ojos ambarinos y, por sobre todo, como su aliento chocó contra el de él ante la cercanía, y como la mano de él aún sujetada su talle por la caída. De ipso facto su cuerpo entero comenzó a hormiguear y de repente sintió como el baile de otoño se desvanecía en su mente, transformándose en el resultado de esa cercanía. El corazón empezó a responder, por igual ante la cercanía, batiéndose dolorosa y desbocadamente contra su diafragma. Oh, Dios, Syaoran olía tan bien. Y, por sobre todo, su mano…la sujetaba con una firmeza…con una seguridad que Hien no manejó en el pasado nunca.

-Si… -susurró sin aliento. Y Syaoran se estremeció por igual. ¿A qué sabría Sakura? ¿A qué sabrían los labios de tan dulcísima niña? ¿Sabrían igual de dulces que su dueña? No hubo tiempo para nada más, puesto que el momento era ahí. Y sin saber quién de los dos dio el primer paso, sus labios se rozaron con una exquisitez aterciopelada, con la delicadeza de quien besa a una dulce y hermosa princesa. Aunque fuera un beso suave, Sakura sintió el cuerpo entero hormiguearle, pero pronto suspiró, relajando su postura, correspondiéndole más, tornando por igual el beso menos superfluo.

Y quiso reír. Quiso gritar, saltar, llorar. Y luego, nuevamente reír. Compartían poesía y eso, en la mente de un escritor, era el deleite en su más puro estado. ¿Hien la habría besado así?... ¿Sentiría ella lo mismo que con los besos de Hien?

Pero al pensar en su hermano, la ilusión se rompió, como quien impacta una piedra contra un vidrio endeble, descomponiéndolo en millones de fragmentos. Y sacudió su espíritu elevado, obligándolo a separarse, mirándola con los ojos como platos. La realidad de pavoneó en frente de él en forma de un mortífero tango, virándose, y devolviéndole la vista recordándole lo siguiente: Él, Syaoran, era total, afirmativa y absolutamente idéntico a su gemelo Hien Li y todos y cada uno de sus aspectos físicos… excepto en sus ojos, que claramente no se verían en medio de un beso.

Sakura seguía disfrutando un poco del momento, de la intimidad. Pero cuando abrió los ojos para dedicarle una amable sonrisa, su expresión se vio transformada en una de extrañeza al ver la mirada más distante de él. Este se incorporó.

-¿Syaoran?

-No voy a ser tu reemplazo de Hien-y antes de siquiera escuchar la voz de Sakura de vuelta, son probar el pastel ni nada más, el muchacho fue a buscar sus zapatos, partiendo a su departamento. Y Sakura, sentada en el sofá sólo se quedó mirando la puerta, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, los labios rojos al igual que sus mejillas y el profundo desconcierto grabado en sus ojos verdes. En la cocina, un silbido sonó. El café estaba listo.


End file.
